


You've Got Time

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, OITNB inspiration, Prison Sex, Prisoner x Guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is charged with 18 months to prison, in which his whole life is turned upside down and it's all because of the short guard that has beautiful brown doe eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Orange Is The New Black

His mind would throw back to how everything went wrong. At first he assumed it was his nature. He was always that kind of person. And that was okay for some time. He was kind, he was gentle, he was naive, oh so very naive. But that was who he was. He trusted people without asking questions.

 

After the trial, he decided that it wasn’t even about his nature. It was about being someone. Being someone that mattered. He watched movies. He knew what he did. He just never truly thought about. He was a drug mule. He just didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to admit it. Of course that was what he did. He got good money from it. He never opened the bag. He was to protect the bag with his life. It had been great. The money and all. He enjoyed payday. He hated working as a cashier. He hated it, so when customer suggested to take on a simple job. Just to hand someone a backpack, he took it. He knew then what he did but he didn’t care. It was better than the cashier job where customers looked down on him.

 

Now he sat in the car with his girlfriend, her hand holding his as she looked at the place where she would be dropping of her boyfriend off for 18 months (on good behaviour). Riko was a nice girl. He met her at the cashier place and it was the only thing that made him happy. He never told her about what he did. He lied to her about the job. He lied about a few things actually.

 

He stared at his home for the next 18 months. The building itself was a greyish beige colour. The windows were rather small, like little slits in the wall nothing else. Something archers would look through in the old times. The place clearly didn’t welcome people in, if the barbed wire was any indication of this. If it wasn’t barbed wire then it was high walls that enclosed the area. 

 

On his right was a tall tower, it was rather boxy and large as his head tilted back to stare at it. A man in blue was up there, sitting with his legs through the metal gaps and was looking round. He looked bored. His legs were swaying slightly. He was bored.

 

Riko followed Asahi into the front door. The place looked boring. There was some posters on suicide, or ‘some people are gay get over it’ There was also another for hate crimes being a crime with the girl’s face is covered in police crime tape. It was a little ironic. Here he was being locked up and he’s being told that hate crime is a crime.

 

The person behind the desk was male that had dark black hair, some of it hiding his left eye. It kind of looked like he didn’t brush that morning. It was a genuine, ‘I woke up like this look’. “I’m Asahi Azumane…,” he stated simply. How was he to tell them that he was being locked up for 18 months. It wasn’t really a conversation he wanted to have.

 

“Ah, yes. I have you here. Give her a quick kiss, snog, push your tongue down throat whatever, you have 15 seconds before I lock you up and take the key,” the man’s voice was rather smooth. Asahi looked to Riko then pressed a quick kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close.

 

“You’ll be okay,” Asahi could only shrug. He was going to have to be okay. The guard moved away from the desk. He was a lot taller than he looked. He wasn’t as tall as Asahi who was just giant. The guard was about a head smaller.

 

“Alright, love. Come with me,” Asahi followed the guard past a security gate. Riko held his hand for as long as she could until she could no longer hold his hand. Their fingertips brushed and they both reached out well past until their hands could no longer touch the other but if they kept their hand out long enough maybe their fingers would brush against the other once again.

 

Asahi was led into a uniform closet. It was a tiny room where three metal shelves were on the right wall. On the other wall it was the same. On the left wall it held items such as clothes and shoes, bright orange blinding his eyes. On the other wall there was bedding and toothbrushes. All basic and standard. And a plastic bag. It held some shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste and soap.

 

“What size are you big guy?” The guard asked. He didn’t have his name tag on, so he didn’t know what his name was.

 

“Ehh...I’m a large. Shoes 34,” Asahi spoke quietly. The guard grabbed an ugly orange uniform, underwear, shoes, socks, some bedding, toothbrush and the little bag with materials and stuffed it into his arms. Asahi gasped and scrambled for the clothes and other materials ensuring they don’t drop.

 

The guard led him into another room opposite. This room was just bare with a chair and table in the middle.

 

“Strip,” the man ordered. Asahi looked to the guard and slowly unzipped his hoodie, then pulled his t-shirt off. He sat it down on the table. He kicked off his trainers then tugged his trousers down.

 

“Kuroo-san! Kozume is misbehaving again. You have a way with him, go see...well hello there,” Asahi blushed as another guard stepped into the small room just as he was pulling his boxers down. He was bending down so his ass must have been on full display for the guard. He turned his head and had to look down to see the guard. He was rather short. About 5 foot. He had brown spiky hair with his bangs being bleached blonde. He looked really good. He looked to him with such brown doe eyes. How was this guy a guard.

 

“Fine. You settle Azumane in. I haven’t done the checks yet,” The guard, Asahi now knowing his name to be Kuroo, stepped out leaving Asahi with the short guard.

 

“What did you do?” He asked as he waited for Asahi to fully be stripped.

 

“Drug smuggling,” he replied simply. Was guards allowed to ask such a question? He shrugged the thought off and pulled his comfortable calvin klein briefs off. The guard was eyeing his body. Not that he was ashamed of his body. Not in the slightest. He was well built. Rather well built.

 

“Damn your girl would have loved sex with you big guy. Jeez,” the guard commented, his eyes glued between his legs. “Right spread your legs. Shoulder width apart,” The guard demanded. Asahi did as he was asked, shuffling his legs apart. “Stick your tongue out,” Asahi did as he was told but had to crouch so that the guard could look to the back of his throat. A small plastic stick pressed down on his tongue. The stick moved away and the small guard stepped back.

 

“Lift up your arms,” he complied to the wish and spread them out. The little guard took in his chiseled chest and his biceps. “Turn around,” slowly Asahi turned on the spot. The guard didn’t touch him and just looked him over. “Squat,” Asahi squatted down, not even looking at the guard.

 

“Spread your cheeks and cough,” the guard demanded. Asahi felt a tinge of embarrassment sprinkle onto his face. He reached behind him and spread his cheeks out like he was asked and let out a loud cough.

 

“Did you do that while smuggling drugs?” The guard then asked.

 

“What?!” He asked fairly alarmed. “No. It was always just carry a bag or a suitcase of an object,” he explained simply. The guard just nodded then handed him the clothes to wear. He looked at the generic black briefs he got and slipped them onto his hips.

 

He was handed an orange pair of trousers that he slipped on. The material was a little itchy but he was going to get used to it. He slipped on a white vest after then the orange t-shirt. He was then handed a large brown jacket to slip on.

 

“It’s a small drive to the estate. Easier this way to transport you. We have more of you guys coming in anyway,” The guard explained. Asahi never said much as he was led to the van and jumped in. The little guard walked away, to deal with someone else most likely. He sat in the back where more people dressed like him took the place. They all looked a little fierce so he just let them be. None of them would be up for idle conversation.

 

Another inmate joined them soon after, he was young with bright orange hair and was fairly small. About a few centimeters bigger than the small guard. He took a seat next to Asahi and looked him over.

 

“Whaooo you are like ehhhhh,” his hand expanded as he tried to describe his size. “Do you think the rumours are true. Do you think some of them will want to do us? I mean...I’m not prepared. I don’t….,” Asahi laughed at the small ginger male. Of course that would be his worry.

 

“I dunno. I don’t like the idea of being fucked either,” Asahi shrugged. He liked the little guy already. It almost felt like school camp, then he would turn his head to see the high rise walls or the barbed wire fencing and that amusing thought was quickly drowned. Of course this was going to be nothing like camp. He was certain he had just entered his own personal hell.

 

“Na man. You’ll be the one fucking us,” someone from the front spoke. And more of them agreed to his position. It was decided that if there was going to be any sex that Asahi would be the one shoving it in and no one would be doing the same to him. The thought amused him. His large size kept him safe.

 

“I promise not to do you then. Alright?” he smiled to the little ginger male. The little ginger male gave him a large smile. His smile was so friendly, so welcoming, so bright. How did someone like this end up in prison. He could already tell that the male beside him was a bubbly person with the way he described him as ‘ _ ehhhhhh’ _

 

“My names is Hinata Shoyo,” he smiled. Hinata seemed nice. He didn’t understand how the little guy got put into prison. He was certain that he would never learn how Hinata Shoyo ended up in prison. He seemed too kind. Way too kind to be in such a place. He was going to be fucked every night no doubt.

 

“I’m Azumane Asahi,” he smiled to the little guy. “How old are you by the way?” The guy was too small. He was just above his waist he guessed.

 

“I’m 21. Why? Ahh it’s the height isn’t it?” Asahi nodded his head guiltily. “Ah, I get that a lot. The guard was about my height,” he smiled cheerfully (like he wasn’t getting trapped for some length of time)

 

The van was rolling into the building. Asahi let out a small sigh. There was no backing out of this. He was definitely stuck here for the next 18 months. The doors opened by someone that looked somewhat familiar. He had met him a few times. He gave him his smile and he was certain he knew him. His smile was bright and warm. His eyes were closed as he smiled. It was sincere. He had had ash coloured hair. 

 

“Thought that was you back there. You doing good?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah I just moved. Well I’m moving currently. So I’m a little busy packing up,” he spoke sarcastically. He wasn’t okay. He met the guy before when he was doing a job for his boss. He didn’t even know his name. It was Raven. The male before him worked at a hospital. He was a nurse. He wasn’t sure how he remembered him. He just did. He was suddenly in his life and they hung out a few times.

 

“Wow. It is actually nice to see you here,” Before him was a small alley wall, with two large barbed wired fences towering over both sides. Before him was the building with it’s plain beige lifeless walls and its small windows. Other men were standing there, eyeing them up as they made their way of the bus. They were in different colours. They were in boring beige brown. The male he met in his former life, led them towards the small door.

 

Men looked onto them like fresh meat, like they could beat him up, that they were the best there. That they owned the prison. Asahi rolled his eyes and followed the male he met previous into the building. Hinata clung to Asahi as they walked in, he was clearly intimidated by the prisoners. Asahi was certain that Hinata wasn’t going to survive.

 

He wished him luck.

 

The walls were another shade of beige as he entered, the floors, once white now grey. The beige dressed prisoners eyed them hungrily, like they were the new play things. He worried a little. He saw a few guards talking in the corner, keeping their eye on them as they strolled past.

 

“Up the stairs is the dorm room. This floor has the common room, the lunch hall and the counselor offices,” The grey haired male pointed to up the stairs. Asahi was led through the doors where two phones sat. Opposite the phones was the dining hall. The a few meters down led to the common room.

 

“You are going to procedure now where you’ll get your picture, your ID number, you’ll get an injection then you’ll talk to your counselor. You’ll want either Yachi or Kiyoko. If you get them you’re good. Who did you get?” The ash haired male asked, turning to face Asahi.

 

“Ennoshita,” he looked at the form that he held in his hand. 

 

“Ahh, he’s nice,” The male he met before smiled to him like he usually did, something he found familiar, he was then directed the new inmates to the infirmary to get the injection. It was a short walk.

 

After all the procedure work he was taken to his dorm room, “Ahh Azamune, Hinata, you’ll be my dorm mates. Azumane you take the top bunk on the right. Hinata you are on the bottom bunk. You’re top bunk partner is working. You’ll meet him soon enough,” the ash haired male instructed. 

 

Asahi looked around the room. The room had little indents where the beds were, a half wall separating the ‘rooms’. The room had about 10 smaller rooms which would consist of two bunk beds, two desks, two cupboard spaces.

 

Asahi took a seat on his bed on the top and invited Hinata to join him on the bed. The ash haired male returned a few minutes later with a shaven headed male. “Everyone this is Tanaka,” he introduced them. Asahi looked at the ash haired male's tag. His name was Sugawara. Suga. Of course that was his name.

 

A loud, screeching blazing alarm sounded, causing a few gasps around the large dorm, a red light began to flash on top of the exit doors. Asahi’s bed was somewhat in the middle of the two doors. He watched in sheer horror and panic as Tanaka and Suga got onto the floor. The two of them were lying on the cold grey ground, their stomachs flat against the cold marble. Suga ushered him to join him in laying down. Asahi jumped off of his bed and lay down on the cold ground.

 

He let out a sigh, so this was his life now.


	2. Chapter 2

The staff room was ordinary, a fridge, two large sofa’s, coffee machines and a large table. The walls were a pale blue colour with many posters decorating the walls on how to deal with inmates, standard uniform, do’s and don’t of the prison. The warden was very strict when it came to inmates and how they were treated. The number one rule that was established and was made clear is that they are people, any guard refusing to remember this and treat them as anything else will be punished by suspension or dismissal altogether. Brute force wasn’t always necessary and shots should be given out at the guards discretion, they weren’t the go-to solution.

 

With all the facility’s inside the staffroom there was never enough space for ALL of the guards to congregate, it was just too hard to fit them into it. And yet they - being the warden and the captain of the guards - insisted that all guards fit into the room when it was critical. It was hard enough to be crushed in the same room together but with the loud siren going off, it was hard to hear your own thoughts as their minds turned to mush as the siren rung in their ear. It was almost impossible to hear the person next to you.

 

Warden Ukai was standing before all his employees with a glare. Ukai never wanted to be warden. It wasn’t his thing. He was only 30. He wasn’t up for the task but before his grandfather's passing the man was persistent in ensuring that the job stayed in the family tree. Ukai used to be a man who was comfortable in a tracksuit. He was the kind of person who didn’t know how to tie a tie. He had been a laid back male with his somewhat long hair being scraped back with a head band. Now these days his clothes insisted of dull grey suits with the only bit of colour being a navy blue tie, maybe going purple when feeling adventurous. His dyed blonde hair, no longer held back by a head band but a hair tie. He was no longer than man that he used to be when he took the burdening job.

 

He hated the job at first but he found something enjoyable about it more and more every day. He first found love to the job when a previous inmate was now his captain of the guard. Under his authority he had changed the man’s life and had set him on the right path as an law abiding citizen who was able to find employment after. This was one of the things that he strived for. Helping the troubled who were sent here in hope that their stay can change them and make them better in society. Some days he forgot about the stress the job contained  Today wasn’t one of the days he enjoyed as he held up a packet of an unknown substance. It was most likely cocaine wrapped in clingfilm. It wasn’t that big of a slice. It was about 10 grams worth but that weight didn’t matter. There was drugs on the campus. This was a serious matter that needed to be addressed.

 

Everyone sighed. This was going to be a lot of work to find the person who smuggled the contraband into the prison and get rid of it and the threat altogether. The prisoners try to be sneaky, hid the drugs in places where guards would refuse or never think to look. It takes so long to find the stash of drugs if there was a stash at all. Nishinoya stood next to Kuroo and Yaku who were rolling their eyes as well. This was not going to be good. Nishinoya knew this for sure. It took to much out of them.

 

“What do I have in my hands? It’s possibly cocaine. It could be cannabis. What do I have in my hands? Someone has been supplying in our prison. We are targeting all drug dealers, smugglers in first. Round them up,” Ukai announced to his team. 

 

“Kuroo go get Kozume. He’s good with computers. He is to compile a list of drug dealers and or smugglers. If any of you know of any drug dealers and or smugglers first hand round them up,” Ukai continued to explain to the team.

 

Nishinoya immediately thought of the male that he examined earlier today, the one that towered over him easily. The male that had shoulder length brown hair, the male that had a few black tattoos running up both his arms and some on his back. That male had said that he had been one. He was going to have to get him into the questioning room. He hated that idea. He knew for certain it wouldn’t be the male he was thinking of. He would have just arrived into his dorm room when the alarm went off, he wouldn’t have been able to get someone to supply the drugs. Nishinoya was a little excited to see the male once again. He was very good looking and he seemed like he would be a good person to talk to. The small guard stalked off to find that tall male with the long brownish hair, strong body and amazing ass.

 

He found him lying on the floor where all inmates were currently. His stomach pressed firmly to the ground with his hands above his head. Nishinoya gently kicked his shoulder with his boot making the male turn his head to stare into his brown eyes and gave him a smile, “Azumane, you're with me. On your feet,” he ordered. Asahi looked at him confused. It was only three hours into his sentence. What had he done? He got to his feet without a word and followed the small guard to the questioning rooms where the siren wouldn’t be going off and it would be peaceful in there.

 

“Can you tell me what this is about?” Asahi asked, him bending down to shout into the guards ear. Nishinoya turned his head to stare at the inmate behind him then turned back round.

 

“Drugs were found,” he answered briefly through the screams of the siren.

 

“And since I am here for drug smuggling you assume I’m the one who brought it in?” Asahi guessed. It wasn’t a stupid guess. It was simple. The guard was silent for a moment. Asahi let the silence (not including the ear drum shattering screech of the siren) consume them as he followed the small guard down the dull coloured halls.

 

The tall male was certain that the guard wasn’t going to answer him, he just walked in silence in front of him, his head forward as he walked. Of course the guard wouldn’t respond to him. He was a criminal and the male before him was a law abiding citizen that ensured that those who did wrong serve their time. He wasn’t going to give him answers. He wasn’t going to bat his eyelashes at him.

 

“Technically yeah. I remembered you this morning and well you did smuggle drugs. I don’t suspect you though. I don’t assume you were the one. You wouldn’t be here if you could do such a thing. I watched you cough,” the little guard sighed. “It’s just standard procedure. They asked me to bring in some drug smugglers. You have a clear alibi. No worries. We might have to do some fiddling about, but other than that no worries,” Asahi looked at the guard before him. He was small. He was kind. He was ensuring that he wouldn't worry and encouraging him almost. How was he a guard? How did he not get hurt on a daily basis. Asahi was certain he could take him out with the back of his hand - not that he was going to - but it was a possibility with someone his size.

 

Asahi was led to a room that the guard had to unlock beforehand. Asahi was ushered into the small room before the guard, the first thing he noticed was that the place was quiet, no alarm, though the ringing in his ear was still present and would be present for a little longer. The little guard walked over to him with a pair of handcuffs.

 

“I’m going to handcuff you to the table and then I’m going to get the captain of the guard to question you. We...me most likely will then give you an exam to ensure you haven’t smuggled anything in,” Asahi took a seat at the table that was in the room. It was a small room with concrete walls and a small slit for a window that barely shun any light into the grey damp room. The slit casted a small light into the room. The outside looked a little grey. He was certain it had been nice that morning.

 

The table was made of steel and so was the chair that he sat on. In the middle of the table was a hook in which the little guard slipped the handcuffs through and fastened them around Asahi’s wrist. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” The guard shuffled out of the room leaving Asahi to his own thoughts.

 

He felt guilty despite not being the one to smuggle in the drugs. He still felt responsible because he was someone that was able to smuggle drugs into other places. He had been able to get few security with no worries. The handcuffs were tight against his wrists but not as tight as when they had been when he had been put on trial. Those almost made his wrists bleed and the bruises left there lasted for a long time.

 

The small guard was being kind or was that just him? He wanted to ask Suga that. He didn’t seem like he could take on a prisoner or subdue a rowdy inmate. He looked too fragile for that kind of thing. Maybe his kindness was the way he dealt with inmates. He already had them under his spell and he could control them with words alone.

 

“Azamune Asahi,” the door opened. The male before him wore a guard uniform which consisted of a light blue shirt with a badge on the top of the left sleeve and a japanese flag on the other sleeve. On the left side of the shirt it said ‘Federal Department of Correction’ and on the other side it said Takeda I. On his shoulder was a small transmitter like every officer had and the cord ran down to a place on their belts. The trousers they wore were dark blue and were fashioned with handcuffs, pepper spray, baton, a notepad at the hip.

 

This was the head of the guards. He too was a short man, a few meters taller than the small guard that previously dealt with who he read his name to be Nishinoya Y. “My name is Takeda-san. I’m the captain of the guards here at Hiroshima prison. You are still in the newbie uniform. How long have you been here?” Takeda asked crossing the room and splaying his hand on the table as he leaned forward.

 

“A few hours,” Was Asahi’s answers.

 

“Today? So today you went through all the procedures and then just arrived at your bunk,” Asahi nodded his head. He only just arrived at his dorm when the alarm had been sounded. How could they possibly assume that he was capable of smuggling.

 

“That is correct sir,” Asahi responded.

 

“I have no further questions. I don’t see you as being the one. We still need you to go through procedure,” Takeda explained simply. Nishinoya unlocked one of Asahi’s cuffs and led him over to the concrete wall where there was another hook. It was a lot higher up. Nishinoya rolled his eyes. Asahi slipped the handcuffs through the loop for him and pushed them into place for the smaller guard.

 

Asahi turned his head to see Takeda step out of the room wishing him goodbye and Nishinoya stepped up closer to Asahi, “I’m just going to ensure you never smuggled anything up here,” He watched as he pulled out latex gloves and a bottle of clear liquid. He placed them on the cold table before walking over to Asahi and tugging down his orange trousers and boxers. Asahi let out a gasp. He was going to get probed a bit.

 

Noya returned to the table and slipped the gloves on and coated a few fingers in the clear liquid which was no doubt lube. He strolled back over to Asahi and settled his hand against his cheeks.

 

“Ever had this done to you?” he asked as he massaged at the puckered hole with one finger. Asahi shook his head. “I’m gentle. Don’t worry,” Asahi let out a gasp as he pressed firmly against him. It felt strange and his body was not willing to open up to the guard behind him. Nishinoya kept pressing against him trying to get his finger to push through. 

 

“Spread your legs open for me a little more and can you step back a bit and bend forward,” Noya stepped back and allowed Asahi to shuffle himself backwards and he bent over. “Come back more. It will open better near a 90 degrees angle,” Asahi shuffled back more and then bent forward once again when he was close to a 90 degrees. Nishinoya pushed his shirt up a bit then tried again against the puckered hole. It gave in to the tension a bit and the small guard was almost able to pass through the tight walls.

 

Nishinoya’s finger slipped past eventually and inside of Asahi’s ass. He slowly pumped him trying to get the muscle to loosen up a bit so he could do a good search, “I’m going to loosen the muscle a bit. So this may feel good,” he warned as he slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in. He worked the muscle slowly until he could get another finger deep inside of him.

 

“This wasn’t what you were expecting first day was it?” he chuckled as he slowly slipped a second finger in. Asahi shook his head. He was expecting to feel out of place but he was never expecting this. It was only his luck that this would happen.

 

“I’m barely here a few hours and I’ve been accused of drug smuggling. Why would I do the thing I’m being punished for. It makes no sense,” Asahi spoke softly, trying to keep his voice low, otherwise he may moan into the touch as he wasn’t going to deny how good it felt.

 

Nishinoya chuckled, shaking his head, “True. I don’t assume you are the one but we need to rule you out entirely. So far I’m happy, but I still need to be thorough with you,” Asahi nodded his head and took even breaths trying not to focus on the finger as it stroked his insides looking for a something that shouldn’t be there. He could almost feel his hips backing up to meet the finger so that it could penetrate him further. He let out a gasp and his hips pushed back so that the guard’s finger was deeper inside. The guard laughed hard shaking his head.

 

“Not the first time that’s happened,” the guard whispered.

 

Asahi felt the hand slip out of him and he took a large deep breath. That had been too much for him. It felt good, “Stay like that for a moment,” Asahi did as he was told and felt something dry against his back side. He turned his head to see the guard with some tissues. “You got a little wet back here. It’s good. It’s normal,” Noya explained then was pulling his trousers and black underwear up.

 

“All good. Now I have to spend the rest of the day fingering people in hope that we may find some drugs,” Asahi rolled his eyes. Nishinoya led him back, none of them speaking to the other. The siren was still going on and as Asahi passed the other dorms he saw that everyone was still on their stomachs. He did see that they were chatting to one another somehow and were playing games on the floor but they were still down. 

 

Nishinoya entered the dorm room that Asahi belonged to, where Daichi, one of his colleagues and friend was sitting watching the inmates. He was leaning back on his chair with his arms behind his head but he was watching him none the less. The alarm in this part of the building had been disabled and the men were just sitting on their beds talking to one another.

 

“He’s good,” Nishinoya smiled and pushed Asahi forward into the dorm room and then turned on his heals. He walked into the guard base that was in the dorm and contacted Kuroo. “Do we have any more smugglers to attend to?” He asked over the phone. 

 

“Yeah Bokuto Koutarou in the Fukurōdani dorm,” Nishinoya rolled his eyes and headed off to find the said male in the dorm of the owls. This wasn’t going to be fun. This was going to be the beginning of a migraine with this one.

* * *

Asahi walked over to Suga who was sitting on the top bunk facing him as he walked over. He was certain that the bunk belonged to Tanaka. He joined him on the bed and stared ahead. A guard was sitting reading a book now instead of just watching them do their thing. He would look up ever so often to ensure they were all behaving and that they were indeed there. Hinata was on Asahi’s bed with Tanaka, Hinata swinging his legs like a child.

 

“The guard that took me away. Nishinoya, what’s he like?” Asahi had to ask. How did he last like this. Suga turned his head to look at Asahi. He gave him a gentle smile. His head turned back to face the guard. The guard stared at him smiled then returned to his book.

 

“He’s a nice guard. He’s kind and considerate and he sees us as people. He’s chatty and friendly and easy to approach. You can turn to him with any problem. He’s not weak, he’s really strong and would easily overpower you,” Suga described the small guard.

 

“Noya. Call him Noya-san he prefers that than Nishinoya,” Asahi turned to see the guard that was reading was now in their little room leaning against the wall. “He fought to get here. He worked hard as the old warden refused him on his height. He gets tested a lot to see if he can do a good job. He trains every night when he gets home. The warden rats him out when he is being too friendly but that is who he is. He’s someone that you can turn to,” the guard explained to Asahi.

 

Asahi found himself thinking of the little guard named Nishinoya or just Noya. He liked that more for some reason. He couldn’t stop thinking about his fingers. He couldn’t get the image of the guard’s fingers inside him out of his mind, how he slowly undid the tight muscle and worked his way inside him. How soft his hands had been while searching. He wasn’t rough, he would explain to him what was up. He would answer his questions. He felt the need to talk to Nishinoya more than ever. He wanted to talk to him. Know what he was like as a person. Really get to know him. He wasn’t sure where such a request came from but it was what he wanted.

 

The guard who had talked fondly of Nishinoya turned his head to speak into his radio then muttered words into his shoulder before turning back, “Dinner inmates!” he shouted and stepped back.

 

Suga jumped down from the bed and gestured for Asahi and Hinata to do the same. Tanaka stood behind Hinata as they walked in a single file line to the lunch hall. Asahi stared at Suga. He was a kind person. He was a good person. How did he end up here? He worked at a hospital. He helped people get better. How was he here? What did he do? 

 

“You’re wondering aren’t you?” Suga broke his train of thought, his head turning to look at the male behind him. Asahi let out a glum nod, “I’m here on the charge of culpable homicide. I killed someone but they reduced the sentence to culpable homicide. That’s all I’m saying,” Asahi could never imagine him doing something so wicked. He remembered Suga crying at TV shows about abused pets. He wasn’t wicked. He was a good person. Asahi remembered wishing more people were as good natured as Suga but then maybe know one knew him truly. Maybe he did have a dark side.

 

The lunch hall reminded Asahi of school, it was full of plenty of tables that were in long stretches. The most noticeable feature was that people found themselves going to the same people, the same table. The line was long but it was fairly quiet and most of the movement was efficient as Asahi slowly made his way up the line.

 

“THEY WEREN’T DRUGS! IT WAS LITHIUM! YOU KNOW THIS!” Asahi turned his head to see a medium built man arguing with Nishinoya. He was screaming in his face. The male had short brown, somewhat curly hair.

 

“AKAASHI!” Nishinoya yelled getting the intention of the whole floor. Everyone stopped and turned. Even the dinner line had come to a halt at the conflict. “You will calm down right now,” he spoke more softer and in gentlier. “We are aware of his condition but the fact is that he had drugs on the floor. We assumed it being cocaine and Bokuto gets issued his injection via the infirmary. Having drugs on the floor is an automatic visit to the SHU,” Noya explained to the rowdy inmat.

 

“HE WAS HAVING A BAD D-” Akaashi lunged at the small guard. He tackled him to the floor and was pinning his arms down. No guards moved. Asahi couldn’t figure out why they never helped him out. He was smaller. Akaashi soon came crumbling down to the ground minutes later, after being kicked in the stomach and then being flipped easily so that his chin hit the floor and his ear was pressed against the cold marble floor.

 

“Akaashi,” Nishinoya sighed. “You are having a time out. You will be off to the SHU,” Asahi watched as another small guard, with a light brown hair grabbed the subdued inmate and hoisted him to his feet, with Noya getting the other side.

 

“Now. You either walk nicely and if you try to run you will be severely punished or we drag you there. Which shall it be?” Nishinoya asked. Akaashi mumbled something and the two guards let him go. He was going to walk to the SHU. The line started moving again and Asahi was pulled forward by Suga. Asahi turned back round to see everyone had their heads down and the idle chatter had returned in the hall like it had never happened.

 

Asahi was near the food and could see mush, sludge and slime. One was grey, the other yellow, the other beige with brown bits. All three were added to his plate and he was given a plastic cup with water in it. He followed Suga to a table where some people were already sitting and chatting.

 

“There he is. The one that Noya fingered in the ass,” Asahi blushed at the comment. He wasn’t expecting it to be private nor was he expecting it to be a conversation at the table. Tanaka laughed hard at the comment. Water squirting from his nose and more laughter erupted from the table.

 

A guard with freckles over his face with short brown hair, a few strands of hair stood on end. He kinda looked cute as he handed a napkin to Tanaka and walked away. His name on his uniform said Yamaguchi T. He turned on his heels and stood next to Kuroo who had his arms behind his back and was watching the entire room.

 

Asahi noticed the people who sat at his table, one had short blonde hair and glasses. Another had dark brown hair - almost black. He was eyeing them up as Hinata sat next to Asahi. He was sucking hard on his carton of milk.

 

“This is Azamune. Been here 3 hours and has already had Noya’s fingers in him,” Suga smirked as he introduced him. “Opposite him is Hinata. He’s not been fingered yet but has the fear that he will be the target for all anal purposes,” the group erupted into a chuckle. Asahi heard a different laugh and turned to see Noya standing their with a small smile. He set a basket of breadsticks on the table, shrugged and walked away.

 

“Nishinoya!” someone screamed into the room. Asahi watched as a male with blonde dyed hair came storming over with a scowl. He wore a suit. He seemed important. “You are not their friends. They are not your friends. You are a guard. These people have murdered, have smuggled million of yen in cocain. They hack into top secret documents. They set fires to historical places, endangering the lives of many. They have held guns to banker head as they robbed the place. They ARE not your friend. They WILL never be your friends. Do you hear me?” The blonde man grabbed the breadsticks from the table and threw them to the floor and stomped on them.

 

“When will you learn?” Nishinoya never said a word and just walked off. He stood next to Yamaguchi and Kuroo. His face didn’t change as he stared ahead. “You,” the blonde pointed to an inmate who happened to be standing near by. “Clean up this mess,” he then stormed off. Asahi turned to look at Noya whose face was stern. No one laughed. They respected him. Asahi stood up and helped pick up the breadsticks, brushing them into his hand and then scraping it into the bin which was near by. He returned to his seat and they chatter continued.

 

“Azamune. That was him trying to apologize for the fingers. He doesn’t enjoy doing that sort of thing,” Tanaka whispered to Asahi who just nodded his head and turned to look at the guard. 

 

He was talking quietly to the other guard with the bed head. He was pointing in their direction and then was pushing Nishinoya away. The said male rolled his eyes before he strolled across the room and took a seat at their table, next to Asahi. He smiled at everyone then bumped fists with Tanaka.

 

“My boys are good. My boys don’t cause me trouble. My boys are upstanding prisoners,” he winked at them then turned to see Asahi who couldn’t look at him. He didn’t know why he couldn’t turn in his direction but it was something he couldn’t do. “Busy day for me,” he commented simply.

 

“So Koutarou had the drugs?” Suga asked simply. Noya nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, in his ass. They were his lithium tablets but it’s against the rules. His face. His poor face. That will haunt me until I can see him again. I’m gonna have to ensure that the nurse looks him over. He doesn’t need psych. He has the medication. Why he fell off them confuses me. I know he doesn’t sell them,” he sighed to himself. He was now just rambling to himself.

 

“Akaashi was getting out soon. Of course he was panicking,” Suga pointed out as he took a spoonful of the green sludge.

 

“Not anymore. Going to the SHU at this point means that parole will be put on hold until his behaviour is better again,” Noya pulled at the skin near his eyes, making them narrow before pressing his fingers into his eyes and letting out a gruff moan. “It’s gonna be a cycle. Akaashi is good and will get early release causing Bokuto to go ape-shit which makes Akaashi go ape-shit which means SHU and early release would be delayed once again. God,” he sighed then ran his fingers through his hair “Such a long day. Terushima was caught in a threesome earlier by Shirofuku so him and the other two are down in SHU. Not gonna lie but can’t wait till I am done tonight,” Noya sighed once again then watched as Ukai walked back in. His glare was surreal.

 

“NISHINOYA! MY OFFICE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please go a head and ask


	3. Chapter 3

Beep…Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

This is what his life consisted of. This is what he did. He moved items from the belt past the scanner to where a grumpy customer stood moaning about how the queues being too long. He had no control over such a thing. Why were they blaming him? He didn’t ask for all the customers in the shop to suddenly appear at the checkouts while there was only 3 people on. It wasn’t his fault.

 

Asahi sat behind his bank, his feet uncomfortable, his chair, hard, solid and was somehow digging into his left shoulder blade. His red shirt with the words Toko’s printed in the middle was far to small for him and he could feel the fabric against his bicep, his biceps wanting more room than the material was willing to offer.

 

He was stuck behind the little square of the bank as he reached for a carton of yogurts. As he gripped the yogurts, his finger dipped into a small pocket where unknown to him had opened up. His finger dipped into the white substance and he let out a groan in irritation as he retracted his hand from the slit and looked at the substance his fingers were coated in. The customer on his right looked at him with disgust as he pulled his hand out of the broken plastic.

 

“You will get me a new one,” Asahi looked at the customer and let out a glum nod before turning his head to find an employee able to do such a task. He caught eye on one new girl. She had blonde hair, tied up in a high ponytail. She wore black dark frames over her light blue eyes. Her eyes surrounded by a black eyeliner. He could just see her name tag over her somewhat medium left breast. It began with an R and was a few letters long.

 

She walked over to him when he summoned her over, she was really thin. He couldn’t fathom how skinny she was. She skipped over to his side and walked behind him into the bank so they could talk quietly. He asked her for a new yoghurt and she skipped away with the broken one.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

The girl returned moments later with a fresh carton and a fresh smile, “Sorry about that ma’am. Hope that one is good,” She offered the bitter old woman a warm and sincere smile and then skipped away to return to the task that she had been given. Asahi couldn’t help but stare at the girl. He spotted that her name was Riko. He liked the sound of her name. It suited her soft and kind personality. 

She turned to face him and gave a gentle smile in which he returned. He was certain he had never smiled in the workplace before. That was definitely a first time. Her smile somehow made him forget the seat digging into him or how restricted his arms were in the tight shirt or how a large man like him fitted into the small square behind the bank.

 

After that shift Asahi found Riko walking out of the staff room wearing a different outfit. She had this black t-shirt on that stopped just past her breasts and wore a black skirt that was really tight. Asahi had his headphones as he walked past her. She offered him another smile then touched his hand to get his attention, he looked to her mouth.

 

“What I’d give to have my lips around your coc-” Was all that Asahi had heard before his music screamed in his ear. A dark scarlet blush plastered onto his cheek. He wasn’t sure where his boldness came from but he took her by the hand and led her out of the store. Her fingers tightened around his as they made a hastily walk to the exit.

 

Riko let out a laugh and led him into an alleyway just behind the store. She laughed more and more as the two started running to an abandoned area and she turned to face him and slowly she got smaller as she began to crouch down.

 

Asahi woke up from the dream and sat up thinking about the first time he had met Riko. She definitely gave him head the first day they met. She had definitely asked to suck him off and he certainly remembered leading her to the dense area behind Toko’s so that he could fulfil her wish. Where his boldness had come from he couldn’t tell. He wasn’t one to be so bold and encourage her to do something so brash and yet he had. He thought about the moment, lying in his bed, his head on the solid pillow. He had found her attractive and when she had made such a statement something inside of him snapped and that was the only thing he wanted.

 

He lay there thinking about that day, how she licked her lips when she was down on her knees then slowly began to fumble with his belt. How she gently tugged down his slacks before ensuring that no one was around. How she nuzzled her face and nose against the side of his warm members. He was going to miss her. She was fantastic.

 

Asahi looked around his room, he could see Hinata on the bottom bunk sleeping. His face was sour as he slept. He was scared.His hands clutching the itchy blankets he had been given. Asahi turned to look at Tanaka. The sheets were at his knees and he could see his stomach and a small tuft of black curly hair creeping out of his boxer shorts.

 

He turned to look to Suga who was not quite alone. He could make out his head but there was some brown hair on top of his, at his neck. He could see legs wrapping around a naked ass. The other male had a blue shirt and pooling at his knees were black slacks with some equipment against the mattress. It was a guard. He could see the naked ass moving back and forth and the legs that were probably owned by Suga were rocking back and forth then would tighten around his partners waist pushing him in deeper.

 

Who was it though? He only encountered a few. Nishinoya? No he was to small. Kuroo? No his hair was different. His hair was longer while the guy underneath him but on top of Suga had shorter hair. Daichi? That could be him. They had the same hair. Same height. It might have been him.

 

Asahi blushed then looked ahead at the ceiling. Under him two people were having sex. He couldn’t sleep knowing that. He lifted his head to see Nishinoya was in the little guard base and was staring into the dorm room. His head lifted when he spotted Asahi’s glance. Suga was going to get caught. The two of them were going to get in trouble. Noya stood up and walked towards the room that was on the left of Asahi. He then saw his head as he got onto the empty top bunk that was next to Asahi. He tried to take deep breaths. Maybe he wouldn’t notice. 

 

He motioned for him to follow him then he jumped of the bunk. Asahi climbed over the wall then onto the next bunk and then followed Nishinoya out of the dorm, “So careless,” Nishinoya mused to himself. Was he talking about Suga and the guard. Did he know? Noya must of noticed his confusion and clarified, “Suga being fucked,” he clarified.

 

“That male was Sawamura wasn’t it?” Asahi asked. He could just see his hair but it looked like him. Nishinoya confirmed this with a nod.

 

“You won’t tell anyone. It would look bad for both of them. Suga’s sentence would be prolonged and Sawamura would be sent to max for such a long time and would be classes a sex offender. You will tell no one,” Asahi grabbed the smaller guards arm and shook his head.

 

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone trust me on that,” Asahi whispered back to the guard. He had no reason to tell anyone. He knew Suga was gay. A few years back he had been in the same position the guard had been in. With his past with Suga he wasn’t going to tell anyone about such a thing he witnessed.

 

“Azamune...trust is a funny thing. Here it’s almost transparent,” he said sadly, his eyes looking glancing down the the floors.

 

“Nishinoya-san..-” Asahi began.

 

“Noya. Call me Noya-san,” The small guard advised.

 

“Noya-san” Asahi corrected himself. “Earlier today when you were sent to the office...did you get in trouble?” He had to know. He didn’t want him to be in trouble for trying to ensure that he was okay.

 

“Oh well yeah. I have to be cruel. I’m not their friend. They are not my friend. I should be more distant towards them,” Asahi could tell that the guard was repeating what the warden had said and that he didn’t like that standing point. “So I’m going to be more distant towards everyone now. Sounds good,” Asahi liked the small guard beside him. He had been scared of the idea of guards but seeing that this one was friendly and another was fucking an inmate maybe it wasn't so bad.

 

“So about Suga and Sawamura-san...”

 

“He prefers to be called by his first name. Daichi. It was a little after Suga arrived. Daichi felt drawn to him and would approach him as much as possible. I think they got really close and they have been this secret couple ever since. There’s a few guards in this position. All the guards are in this club and they help one another out. A metaphorical club they won’t meet up daily to discuss good fucking spots,” Noya chuckled to himself.

 

“So are you seeing someone within the campus?” Asahi had to ask, “You know too much,” Noya shook his head furiously. It did seem like he was when he knew too much.

 

“No. I have just caught a lot of them. I have a habit of being in the wrong place at the right time,” Noya explained. Asahi nodded his head. He didn’t want to think of anything. “Normally the two are more cautious but Suga recently got out of the SHU for something I can’t remember at this moment in time but Daichi can’t let it slide so he had to use some force with him and had to discipline him with the SHU. There’s no real hard feelings. I finish in few minutes. Let’s head back,” Asahi followed the guard back to the dorm where Daichi was now in the base sipping on coffee. Noya never said a word and let Asahi crawl back into his bed. He went in the way he had when he had walked into the room earlier that day, the prefered route and not by the other bed. 

 

When he walked in, he saw Suga was wide awake and was talking to Tanaka. He stood between them. The two stopped to look at Asahi, Tanaka was grinning widely while Suga looked a little shocked.

 

“Asahi what do you know,” Suga dared to ask.

 

“Nothing,” he winked then climbed into bed. Suga smiled at him. Of course. He was the best person alive. Suga looked to Tanaka who was grinning at him. Suga rolled his eyes and fell back asleep.

 

Asahi stared at the ceiling once again. He didn’t understand Noya. He didn’t understand him in the slightest. Why was he so nice? He was a guard. It blew his mind. He couldn’t really sleep. He could hear the snoring of someone else, he could hear a few people rustling under the itchy sheets. He could hear some people whispering to one another somewhere down the line. He rolled over to hide his face in his pillow. He let out a small groan. He tried thinking of Riko again - not when she gave him head but just her in general where she would sit and play with his hand and kiss his neck. Just herself. He ended up drifting off to sleep thinking about fingers in his ass.

 

Somewhere else in the prison at 3 in the morning, Kuroo was sitting next to Yaku in the Cat dorm. The two were sipping on tea and munching on biscuits, “I think Noya has eyes for one of the new inmates,” Kuroo whispered in the little base while he looked over a form for the inmates. He had been thinking about it for a while. Noya must have seen Asahi earlier somehow and wanted to do the search. He wanted to see him squat and cough. When he went to see Kozume. He was sitting in his bed drawing. The male had looked up at him in confusion and returned to his drawing. He hadn’t been misbehaving at all. He had been lying on his stomach drawing like he was a child.

 

“The big tall guy?” Yaku asked dunking his biscuit into his tea then threw it into his mouth, “He is rather good looking, not going to lie,” Kuroo nodded his head then looked at the inmates. He could see that one of the inmates was up and was just sitting on his bed. He was playing with his hands. Yaku stood up to tell the inmate to get some rest. He walked over to the cube and put a hand on the top bunk to touch the inmate's knee. The room was very small room. On one of the halves was neat and tidy and on the other half was cluttered with mess. The messy side was where the male sat awake. He now had his head turned as he watched the guard approached his side.,

 

“Yaku-san!” the inmate squealed then leaned down to press his lips against the guards. The guard pressed back gently, going onto his toes to meet the waiting lips. A hand reached down and gripped his ass and he was then hoisted onto the bed, Yaku helping himself by holding onto the frame and pulling himself up onto the bed before looking left and right to make sure it was safe to do so. He sat on the inmate's groin and pushed him down so that his head was against the pillow.

 

“Will Yaku-san touch me?” he whispered quietly, his hand reaching up to cup the male's cheek, his thumb stroking his lips. Yaku shook his head sadly but leaned down and pressed his lips against his once again. The inmate ran his thumb over his lips once again. Yaku opened his mouth and the thumb slipped into his mouth and he bit down gently “You haven’t touched me in a week. Yaku-san please,” the inmate begged. Yaku looked to see Kuroo watching him. The dark haired guard puffed his cheeks out a little and his tongue pressed against one side of his mouth, and he began to bob his head back and forth. Asshole, Yaku clicked his tongue.

 

“It’s not been the time to do such things. You know this...wait a little longer,” the inmate shook his head. Yaku heard a door open and turned quickly to see Noya standing at the door. He gave him a smile then walked into the base where Kuroo was and they began laughing. Yaku rolled his eyes and jumped of the top bunk and made his way over to the other two guards who were sniggering.

 

Yaku took a seat on the desk next to his mug of coffee as Noya had stolen his seat, “So...do you like that inmate?” Kuroo asked, bringing his cup to the lips. Noya turned his head to stare at the cat dorm that was fast asleep in their beds, including the one that Yaku had sat on earlier.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t even known him 24 hours yet. He’s just really good looking,” Noya confessed to the other two guards who just casually nodded their heads. Yaku raised his hand to point to his friend.

 

“Watch though. If you do end up wanting to fuck him-” he began.

 

“Who say about me fucking him. He...Morisuke, you haven’t done a strip search. He’s oh my god. You will want to see it,” The two laughed at the guards words. Yaku could only imagine what was going on down there. He was a large guy. Beside him, Kuroo chuckled nodding his head in agreement with Noya.

 

“As I was saying if you two do end up fucking it’s a big thing. You do it because you love him and want to be with him. Not just for thrills. Make sure he is not one to take advantage of such an arrangement. You won’t want him framing you,” he warned. Kuroo nodded his head.

 

“Yeah. You do such a thing and you can get jailed, so you want it to matter. It’s not supposed to be a fling, you fuck someone because when they get out the relationship remains. They can visit your house. They can still be with you after their sentence ends,” Kuroo added, taking a sip of his tea then setting it back down on the table. Noya listened to what they said. He was attracted to Azamune. He was good looking but to risk his job for sex was out of the question, especially when the relationship was already tied to being fully committed.

 

Noya voiced his concern,  “He’s hot and I’m attracted to him but I’m not ready for a fully committed relationship. He’s not even been here for 24 hours and we are already discussing the prospects of him moving in,” Noya laughed. “Anyway...I’m off now. See you tomorrow,” he waved them off and left the cat dorm and headed out of the building.

 

He was really good looking man, but Noya wasn’t gay. He wasn’t into the sort of thing. He HAD to do those inspections. He admired his body. He liked how ripped his chest was. He had only been a drug mule but his body was buff - that wasn’t part of the description of the job. He worked out for his own benefit and gained that body because he wanted such a nice body. He thought of the tattoos that were on the top of his arms. On the left side it was a raven with its wing spreading onto his back. On the right it was an intricate love heart with cogs and springs. It was really well drawn. It was like a mechanical heart. He thought of his legs when he had squatted how large and beefy that had been. He had to introduce him to the gym equipment that they had. It was crappy but it was something useful for them to use.

* * *

Asahi found himself in the lunch queue once again. Suga was in front of him, Hinata behind him then behind him was someone that slept in their quarter. He sat at their table yesterday and had been sipping on milk. He felt Hinata press into his back as the shorter male turned to converse with the person behind him. He listened to their somewhat normal conversation.

 

“You’re too hyper,” the black haired one stated.

 

“You’re too grumpy,” Hinata replied back with not as much force as the black one had delivered. It was a squeak compared to the other. Asahi mused to himself, he could tell they would be close. Hinata still clung to his back like a child even when they moved forward. He still didn’t know what Hinata had done. He was too kind to be in this kind of place.

 

The line moved up until he could see what there was for breakfast. Soggy bread, sloppy eggs and mushy fruit. He picked up all three and headed to the table that Suga had walked towards. He noticed how Suga was staring at the guard he had fucked last night. They were both staring at each other. Suga let out a small smile before turning his head to say something to the blonde male with glasses.

 

Asahi looked round the dining hall, there was only a few orange dressed people, the rest were all in the beige. There was only another two around wearing the orange outfit. One was in the line to get their breakfast, the other was looking for a place to sit. A large male, with slender legs stood behind him and directed him to his table to join them.

 

For criminals they were pretty civil, they let the newbies join them. They were not that bad citizens - Asahi knowing that he had yet to see the worst in people when they were in the confined space for too long. He was just waiting for a brawl to break out for something that was ridiculous.

 

Hinata took his seat next to the dark haired male on the other end of the table, both of them talking between themselves. Asahi looked at the guard that had been in their room last night. Doing such a thing was REALLY bad. Both of them would get in trouble and not just a slap on the wrist. Both of them would be in serious trouble. His stomach turned. He felt guilty for just knowing. For just witnessing it. For keeping it a secret. But Noya knew. Noya knew his colleague was going such a thing and he kept it a secret. Was it because they both really liked each other. Asahi eyed the guard carefully, he seemed nice, he offered an inmate a smile and then took the tray and sat it on top of the bin and let the inmate go with a pleasant smile.

 

Maybe he was decent enough. Maybe that’s why Noya kept his secret because Daichi was a good guy as well as Noya. They didn’t want the other to get into trouble. Asahi looked round for Noya but he didn’t see him. Where was he?

 

“You looking for Noya? He doesn’t come in till dinner today. He’s on the night shift,” Suga said simply shoveling down some mushy fruit. Asahi nodded his head. “Do you like him?”

 

“He seems nice. I don’t like him in that way though. He’s nice to talk too,” Asahi admitted.

 

“A few more rectal exams and your mind may just change,” Everyone at the table laughed hard. Asahi went a dark red colour, shaking his head furiously. He couldn’t speak as he shook his head. He did end up dreaming about another examination but he wasn’t going to share such a thing.

 

Today he had induction but for some reason he didn’t think about that. He thought of the small guard he would see later on today. He would get to see his warm smile, and his brown eyes. For some reason he couldn’t wait until later so that he could see the guard again and the fact that he was excited to see a guard shocked him. He knew if those feelings kept up it was going to be really bad for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love so far, again any suggestions don't be afraid to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Was away on Holiday. Anyway enjoy.

The showers had to be the worst part of prison, there was no privacy whatsoever. Every shower curtain was ripped and removed. The floor was slippery constantly because of this and it was just disgusting. The tiles were once white but over the years they turned a yellow colour which was due to urine stains and never ever being clean. The fungus on the floor was putrid.

 

Asahi stood in the queue for the showers, Hinata was behind him, clutching his white towel as they waited for the queue to move forward. Asahi could feel the weight of men pushing behind them, some of them swearing. “Don’t drop your soap,” Asahi reminded the ginger male behind him who let out a meek smile, shaking his head.

 

The queue moved forward some more and the rank smell of the showers wafted onto Asahi. It wasn’t the men showering. They didn’t stink as much as the vicinity in itself. Hinata retched behind him as the stank hit him. The two stepped closer to the showers. They could see the showers now. Only a few men in front of Asahi. There were men at the sinks, shaving their beards. There was some men moisturizing their legs, some were brushing their teeth. Half were naked with their towel draped around their neck. Others had their towels around their waist like decent humans.

 

Asahi was next for the shower.

 

He could see that their was currently two male in the second stall opposite the door fucking. The male with the short cropped light brown hair was against one of the walls while a messy black haired male pounded into him. The light brown haired male turned his head and looked directly at Asahi, gave him a wink then turned his head to stare in front of him.

 

Asahi swallowed a nervous lump from his throat. He watched as a man walked out of the second stall on the door side. Asahi made his way over to the cubicle without a shower curtain and began to strip. He stripped out of his clothes and popped them into a small cubby hole just outside the shower. He slipped under the cold drizzle of the water, pulling his hair out of it’s bun and putting the tie around his waist. He shampooed, lathered himself and conditioned before stepping out.

 

When he stepped out, the milk drinking male from his dorm was pushed against him. The male grunted an apology and ran towards the blonde haired male with curly-ish hair and punched him in the mouth.

 

Asahi stepped back as a brawl started between the two, “You are a fucking bitch,” He heard the milk drinker yell, throwing another punch into the blonde face. The blonde stumbled from the impact and then was grabbing the milk drinker by his damp hair and pulled him into his awaiting fist. The milk drinker splat blonde from his mouth onto the yellow tiled floor and rushed back in swing at him. 

 

Hinata came running out of one of the cubical naked and whimpering. Asahi took hold of Hinata and pushed him back as the blonde took another swing. “You need to get your head straight!” the blonde shouted. The males that were in the queue were now in the bathroom all screaming fight. Asahi was trying to step back but everyone kept pushing forward wanting to spur it on. The sound of guards could be heard. Asahi watched as Noya crawled from underneath a few inmates and was on his feet just behind him. He had a baton out and was getting ready to strike but the blonde pushed the milk drinker into Asahi causing him to slip on the wet floor and fall on top of the guard.

 

When Noya was down everyone stopped the yelling and the two fighting stopped moving and just stood and watched as Asahi tried to compose himself. He had scuffed his knee when falling down but had been saved by falling on top of Noya. The guard looked at the naked body on top of him and just blinked.

 

Asahi scrambled to his feet and held a hand out for the now wet guard who lay on the dirty tiles. His hand reached up to touch the back of his head, he pulled away to see blood coating his fingers. He turned his head to his radio and whispered into it.

 

Asahi helped the guard up, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, “Kageyama, Tsukishima!” Noya hissed but stopped to clutch the back of his head. Asahi put an arm around Noya as the guard stumbled forward.

 

“I’m alright, thank you,” Noya tried to brush the larger male off but his head was now throbbing and spinning.

 

“Noya-san!” Daichi rushed into the dirty bathroom to see many men standing in the nude. He pushed Asahi away from Noya and was holding onto them. “What happened?” Daichi asked putting a hand to the cut on his head.

 

“I slipped,” he lied, eyeing the two males who both looked really guilty, like they had been scolded without a word being said.

 

“I’ll take you to the infirmary,” Daichi helped the guard waddle away to get checked out. Asahi turned to see Kageyama and Tsukishima glaring at each other, the both huffed then walked away from each other. Asahi moved away too, deciding that he had been naked for too long.

* * *

Lunch time, Asahi decided was one of the better times for food. The food wasn’t as bad, yes a little tasteless but it was a whole lot better. He was spooning down his watery curry when a male came walking into the hall, a few people cheered as he walked out. Asahi remembered him being the male that had been taken to the SHU a few days ago for getting into a fight with Noya. He looked like the life had been sucked out of him, his face looked a little grey and he looked tired. He waddled over to a table and took a seat where a tray of food was placed in front of him. Without hesitation he scarfed down the food.

 

Asahi realised that the food got easier to eat the longer you stayed here. He hoped that the food was delightful in a few months. Hinata took a seat opposite him and gave him a smile. Putting his tray next to Hinata, Kageyama took a seat at their table and have Asahi a smile before quietly eating. His eyes drifted to Suga who was eying him with disdain. Asahi had never seen him scowl like that. He had never seen him look so angry before. He assumed it was because of the fight that got Noya hurt in the bathroom this morning. Suga shook his head in disgust.

 

“I told you to ignore him. I told  _ you _ specifically to ignore him. You never listen do you?. Thank the heavens that Noya came in. Thank your sweet ass that Noya is a good person. Thank the almighty god that he never sent you down to the SHU or even Max. You have been warned countless times about fighting with Tsukishima. You just had to push your luck didn’t you-”

 

“But I-”

 

“No! I have warned you. The  _ warden _ has warned you! I don’t care what the excuse was this time. I don’t care if he looked at you funny. If he made fun of your mother. I don’t care if he insulted your beliefs or said your dick is small. I don’t care what he did to you! Don’t you ever stoop low enough to show your feelings through fighting. Walk away,” Suga seethed at him, his voice low so that no one else would over hear them apart for them. Kageyama was quiet and took his scolding from Suga.

 

When Tsukishima showed up with his tray, Suga never said a word, not a single word, he stood up and shook his head and pointed away. He sat back down and had a pleasant conversation with Tanaka about how the oat cakes went down 40 yen. 

 

Asahi figured that Suga had no words for him. He had ran out of the ability to scold him. From what he had heard, they fought a lot. Suga must be fed up telling Tsukishima to stop whatever he does to irk Kageyama. He could tell that he didn’t want to waste his breath on him anymore and sending him away was the only way he could truly get through to him.

 

He watched as Noya walked in with his hat on, a few officers decided to wear a hat, it was a cap with the word JCF printed on the top. He could see a white bandage underneath and his hat was to hide his injury.

 

Noya walked over to their group and took a seat opposite Kageyama, “Did you think you were getting off scot free?” Noya asked raising his eyebrows at the convict, “Janitorial duties for you my friend. Night time. Owl dorm,” he waved them off and walked over to Tsukishima and spoke quietly to him.

 

Asahi heard Kageyama mutter a few things to Hinata before digging into his curry. They looked quite tight together, like they shared a secret in the way they whispered to one another. Asahi thought they looked cute together. Hinata looked a lot more relaxed sitting next to him. He was happy to see that he had settled down and found someone he could be relaxed with. He was still unsure why he was here in the first place.

 

Asahi felt Noya touch his shoulder, “Inmate, with me,” he hissed. Asahi stood up slowly, abandoning his lunch and followed the small guard down the corridor. The guard walked slowly and Asahi started to recognise the halls he was being led down. The other day he had been fingered here. Was he leading him there again? Was he doing going to finger him? Why did that excite him? Why was he excited to have the guards fingers in his ass again.

 

Noya opened the door to the interrogation room. Asahi walked into the interrogation room, his heart beating in his chest. He wondered what was going to happen when the door locked. Was Noya going to pin him against the wall. Was he going to kiss his mouth. Was he going to give him a full search?

 

Noya locked the door behind them and turned to Asahi. He was standing there nervously, his fingers fidgeting. He walked over to the large inmate and pushed him against the cold concrete wall behind him, his head close to where the metal hook protruded from. Asahi looked at it, wondering if it was going to be used again.

 

“You infuriate me,” Noya murmured out. Asahi was going to speak but he could only swallow down the lump in his throat. “You have been here three days. 72 hours. And you have somehow wormed your way inside of me. You have managed to make me look only at you, think dirty thoughts of you,” Asahi grinned a little. He thought the same. Asahi took the smaller guards hand and brushed his lips against it.

 

“So have you,” he took the smaller guards hand and pulled them round his waist and were placed on his ass. Noya smirked and pointed to the metal hook on the wall. Asahi turned round his hands gripping the metal, somewhat rusting hook. 

 

Noya turned his head to look at the door. He heard nothing. Saw nothing beyond the door. He turned back round to Asahi and saw his beautiful butt clad in orange trousers. He pulled them down so they were pooling down at his ankles then reached for his black underwear and pulled them down gracefully. 

 

His ass was well toned. He had to touch it. It was soft and smooth. He brushed his lips over one of the cheeks and felt Asahi suck in a breath. His hand traveled to his tight hole and pressed a finger against it. He continued to add a little bit pressure until he had undone the first mass of nerves and was allowed entrance into the hot carven. He thrusted his fingers deep inside eliciting a small moan from Asahi. 

 

“Let me get one thing straight,” Noya muttered against his back. “You will be fucking me despite us both enjoying the situation we are in now,” He pulled his fingers back and pushed them back in. This time he wasn’t in search of contraband and was only wanting to please the male before him.

 

Asahi pushed his hips back into the fingers to feel them slide in deeper into him. Noya took the hint and dipped another finger into him and was thrusting them in and out quickly, while Asahi rocked back into the hand. He heard Noya groan out of frustration - not pleasure - and retracted his hand and wiped them on his trousers.

 

“Noya-san?” Asahi asked turning his head and pulling his underwear and trousers back over his hips.

 

“If you tell anyone I will deny it and will throw you in the SHU. Do I make myself clear?” Noya barked.

 

Asahi nodded his head.

 

Noya unlocked the door and Asahi could only stare at it. He was being pleasured moments before and now his trousers were up, and was being treated like an inmate. Asahi reluctantly stepped out of the interrogation room and back to the dorm where everyone had retired to. 

 

Suga was on Asahi’s bed with Hinata while Tanaka was his own bed, his legs dangling of the side. The three turned to Asahi as he walked into the square of their room. Asahi figured this place was like a large sleepover - especially when they all sat on the top bunks and gossiped. It sometimes slipped his mind that he was indeed in prison and not just having sleepovers with males. Sometimes the reality hit him hard. He joined Tanaka on the bed and allowed his mind to slip into fantasy where he is having a sleepover with his friends. Because sometimes fantasy makes reality a little easier.

 

Tanaka eyed him curiously, trying to see if he could tell what happened minutes earlier. Asahi was satisfied that he had nothing to show. His lips weren't bruised. His hair wasn't a mess. His cheeks weren't burning red. He looked like he had a discussion with the guard instead of being fingered in the ass.

 

“Fuck Noya did you?” Tanaka asked with a devilish grin. Asahi was happy to shake his head. He told no lie. He indeed didn't fuck Noya. He did indeed do something with him, but no, Asahi did not fuck him. 

 

Suga eyed Tanaka with a warning glare. He didn't have to say anything. The look alone was enough for anyone to know that the look was the last warning he was going to get. If he tried again he would certainly pay somehow.

 

“He was just thanking me for helping him up,” Asahi lied then moved on.

 

“So what was...the milk drinker and glasses fighting over about anyway?” Asahi asked hoping that they would move on before he admitted something that he really shouldn’t. Hinata went a little red, his cheeks flushing.

 

“Kageyama. That’s the milk drinker. Glasses is Tsukishima,” Suga introduced them. From where Asahi sat he could see Tsukishima on the bed across from them on the left. He was sitting at the window and was looking up the sky he assumed. Kageyama was across from them and was lying on his bed, on the bottom left bunk and was staring up at Hinata. “We don’t know why they fought this time. They won’t speak about it. Funny thing is that they do happen to be somewhat friends,” Suga sighed to himself.

 

Asahi knew that Hinata knew what the fight was about. He was certain about it. So when Tanaka and Suga walked away from their bunk, Asahi jumped over next to Hinata and leaned into his side.

 

“What happened?” he murmured quietly. Hinata got all flustered at the question, his hands clasping together on his lap, his head dropping to look at them. He definitely knew something. He wouldn’t look like a teenage boy if he didn’t know something. Asahi could also assume that it was something embarrassing, that involved him. He wouldn’t be all flustered if it didn’t. If Tsukishima had insulted Kageyama’s habit to drink milk the ginger male wouldn’t be so flustered, so the assumption was that it involved him.

 

“T-Tsukishima pushed me into the shower with Kageyama while we were both naked. I fell on top of Kageyama and I’m certain he hates me now as he got up and was fighting Tsukishima. What they said to each other I don’t know. I mean I was so embarrassed,” Hinata murmured. Asahi just stared at the little inmate. How on earth did he end up here. He was a child basically.

 

Asahi turned to watch the door open and a brown haired male came stalking inw, he had curlyish hair, and large smile on his lips as he walked in. He was certain he had seen him in the shower earlier that day. Asahi watched as everyone went silent as he walked in, their heads turning. Murmurs of the great king.

 

“Ohhh Tobio-chan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I'm finally happy with how this chapter worked out.

“Tobio-chan,” a voice sang into the room. Asahi looked up to see the male from the toilets. He had winked at him while he had been fucked by some other guy. The other guy (the one that penetrated the curly haired one) walked behind him, his arms crossed like he was a bodyguard. They kind of looked like they could be a couple. If they weren’t in prison, then maybe. Maybe they would own a nice apartment together. Maybe they would kiss before work. Maybe the argued whether or not to switch to low fat yogurt. But instead of that, they were here, wearing ugly uniforms, the curly haired one having only the trousers on and a plain white t-shirt. The other one, he wore a wife beater with his trousers. He seemed to be very well toned.

 

The pair crossed the room until the light brown haired one leaned against the wall of Kageyama’s quarters. The milk drinker looked up from his bed to see the male in his room and gave a small snarl. The light brown haired male ran his fingers through his brown hair. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” Asahi watched from above with Hinata as Suga crossed the room and shook his head. He could see Suga’s rage, like he was on the warpath. He had never seen him so angry before in his life. He assumed that he was protecting Kageyama. If he got into a fight then big consequences would await them.

 

“Out,” he hissed to the pair. Suga had gotten in between the curly light haired brown one and Kageyama, his back to Kageyama, his arms out wide blocking the other from their friend. “Did you not understand me?” Suga asked with a low snarl. “I said out. While I am here, you will not see him,” Asahi watched as the curly haired one frowned, his face torting into something ugly.

 

“Kouchi. We will have issues if you don’t move. I’m gonna ask nicely. Out of my way,” he snarled in a low breath. Suga’s glare hardened. His arms staying out wide, protecting his friend. Asahi could see Kageyama sitting on his bed, watching the scenario but didn’t move. He looked to his hand and chewed on a hang nail while Suga fought his battles.

 

Hearing the commotion, Daichi moved from his space in the guard room that was by the door and stood in front of Suga, stopping the curly hair male to touch or look at either of the two. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi, I want two of you out. You are going to stir up shit and he doesn’t need it. None of these men need it. Out,” Daichi ordered his eyes almost a weapon in themselves.

 

Daichi looked roughly around the age of Oikawa. It was strange how some were able to turn out into guards, the other turning into a convict. In which way did their lives change? Was it the group of friends? Was it poverty? Was it mental or physical abuse? What pushed one into being a criminal while the other looked after those criminal. Asahi knew for himself that answer. It was his environment. No he was never in poverty. He had good parents. He just wanted more out of life, a rush and well the criminal life offered him just that. 

 

“Oh look, the boyfriend is backing his toy up,” Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in surrender. He moved away from the conference that was going down. He nudged his boyfriend in the back then pulled him by his collar, forcing him away from the guard and Suga.

 

“Oikawa...that’s a shot. I’ll give you another if you don’t get out of this dorm. The same goes for you Iwaizumi,” Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved away, his hips swishing as he walked away from the dorm. He took a hold of Iwaizumi hand and leads him out of the room. 

 

Asahi always assumed that being gay in prison was the worst possible outcomes, but from what he saw, the gays ran the show. Oikawa happily fucked in front of everyone in the showers and would peacefully grab the other's hand. Maybe in a parallel universe they were arguing about what to watch on Netflix right now or were having a quiet dinner together. When they both got out, Asahi wished that for the two of them.

 

He watched as Noya came rolling in, his hat still on, “I have been told to rest tonight. I’m in at lunch tomorrow anyway. See you then,” Asahi watched as Noya eyed him. The glance was so quick, it was like it never happened but with the way his heart raced, it definitely happened.

 

“Take care. Before you go, see to it that Oikawa and Iwaizumi don’t go for a wonder for a quickie,” Noya rolled his eyes but nodded his head none the less. He walked out of the dorm and headed down the corridors. He could see the pair before him and followed them back to the dorm in which, Yachi was watching them. He walked out the door and to his car in which he sat at the wheel for a few moments. He had fingered Asahi. He had done it because he wanted to. Beforehand it was because he had to, now he was just taking advantage of the situation. The problem was, and the real issue was at that moment in time that was what he had wanted.

 

He sighed to himself then got himself into clicked in then drove away from the prison.

* * *

Asahi had learnt that the prison wasn’t as friendly as it made out in the first couple of days. When he met Mad Dog quite a lot changed. He started up shit quickly and was constantly in the SHU. He was so close to being put into Maximum security but he would good for the next couple of weeks and then started up his crap again. Asahi learnt of these cycles so they had just passed the good week behaviour after being stuck in SHU and was now on a rampage apparently. He stormed past the guards and threw a punch into some older mans face before storming off more to get his lunch.

 

With that it meant that the old man got his own back which started this long line of domino effect of violence. Asahi watched as more and more men were brought into his brawl. He noticed that one particular man,, with blonde hair and had his tongue pierced, didn’t get involved and that the two men he was beside fought in his stead. Why he didn’t know.

 

Moments later they were lying on their stomach’s with their hands over their heads, listening to that awful siren screech. Asahi had found himself accustomed to the noise. True he hated it still, it was no lullaby but it didn’t make his heart race. It didn’t make him jump out of his skin completely. He expected the alarm to go off. Any time there was a brawl, the noise would screech. His little group would guess how many seconds while another counted.

 

He watched as Noya walked past him, his black boot scuffing his arm gently. For Asahi, it was a sign that the other saw him. It was a little flirting that they did. It was discreet but he enjoyed it. Could he even call it flirting? They hadn’t talked since Noya had fingered him. They did try to touch the other often enough, in this silly childish way of brushing past the other.

 

The warden came storming in with his captain of the guards and growled at the group of men, “I am sick and tired of the lot of you. Fighting. Seriously. Guards, a moment,” Noya walked over to the warden and they spoke quietly. Asahi watched as Noya gestured to a few tables around the room along with some others individual seats. 

 

“Everyone take your seat you sat in earlier,” everyone stood up and did so. Asahi took his seat but didn’t touch his food. He watched as the warden instructed the guards before walking out.

 

Slowly, Noya and a few other guards were walking around the room writing out shots. Kuroo walked over to their table and gave them a smile, “You guys didn’t get involved. So you’re free to eat,” he smiled then walked over to the next table who had gotten involved in the fight. Asahi watched Noya hand out shots to a few males. He watched as they hissed and pointed to Maddog blaming him. Mad dog got his shot like everyone else.

 

Asahi ate his slop happily, shovelling it down like everyone else. He wanted to eat a burger so much. A crappy burger that costed less than a 100 yen. He wanted one so badly. He watched as Noya spoke with Kuroo, the two in deep conversation.

 

Were they friends outside of work? Did they visit each other's house? Did they do fun things together? He rested his head on the table not wanting to think of the world outside when he was stuck inside. The two looked to Asahi then turned back round to chat.

 

“I think you should. I mean, you clearly like him. He does seem nice enough. You should talk to him. Tonight, I’ll look after your dorm. You take him out for a bit. Feel him out, metaphorically, not so much literally, unless you want to feel him,” Kuroo whispered to his friend, eyeing Asahi who hid his head in his arms. They watched as Hinata leaned into his side and asked if he was alright and gave him a pat on the back.

 

Asahi grumbled a response.

 

Noya turned back round to face his friend loving such an idea. He walked over to the table and took a seat next to Suga who never minded, “Well that was a lot of excitement for one day,” he smiled at the group who nodded their head. Noya watched as Asahi lifted his head but didn’t really look at him. He looked sad.

 

He reached under the table and touched his knee getting him to look up at him as he continued to discuss certain aspects, “Have I told you guys that there is going to be a meeting soon to improve your stay here. What would make your stay worthwhile? Or others? Our  recidivistic percent is quite high. I want to get these guys, I want you guys to do your time here and then leave here with the ability to be a good civilian in society. So with that in mind, what will help such a thing? Tanaka, this is your second time here. Why?” Noya asked looking to the bald haired man.

 

All eyes turned to face Tanaka, he never spoke about such things. “Housing was hard. I went for jobs but they saw the record and completely threw my CV in the bin. It’s not easy getting a job afterwards. Life is just so much harder. I ended up on the streets, which meant to survive, I went back to criminal activity, and arsonist was just my area of expertise. When I returned here I got fed and life isn’t too bad. By the end of my freedom I was excited to get back out.

 

“Does that mean that I should be harder on you guys?” The table shook their head. “Then what do I do?” Noya asked looking at the group with a soft smile. Asahi found that Noya still had his hand on his knee. He wanted the hand to travel up and touch him. He shuddered at the thought.

 

Noya looked at him with a curious gaze, feeling the shudder through his hand, “Tanaka, on the last offence and you were released. They really shouldn’t do that to you. You served your time,” Tanaka nodded his head. “Next time, come to mine. I can get you help,” Tanaka reached across the table and took his hand.

 

“You are too good to us,” Tanaka grinned. Noya shrugged but grasped him with both hands. “Honestly, we are so lucky to know you,” The group agreed.

 

“So what do I do to improve your stay and or our recidivistic rate?” Asahi thought about it some. He was still needed to be assigned a job. He couldn’t wait till he got a job. His mother had sent him his commissary to get some stuff but other than his mother's help he was poor and lived on these meals.

 

She was still to visit him.

 

His sister said she would come soon. He found himself thinking of his little sister. She had cried, hard, when he was sentenced. She cried hard and screamed. As he walked back down to the cells under the court's, she reached out for him. He smiled at her, him staying strong.

 

He went to the cell and pleaded for his family to take him to prison. He pleaded for a day with his family. They had agreed to such a request and then let him who with his family, telling him of the penalties if he didn’t show by such time there would be more consequences. When he walked out, he gave his sister a long hug and his girlfriend before going home with all of them. He may of fucked his girlfriend that night. He may have pounded deep inside of her. He may have told her countless times that he loved her. He may have fallen asleep naked with her, her hands tight around his body as the fell asleep for the last time in 18 months.

 

He pushed himself up from the table, Noya’s hand slipping of his leg where it had refound his knee., “I forgot about her. How could I forget about my girlfriend?” he muttered to himself. How could he forget her? How did her forget that the night before he left, she straddled him, she cried saying she loved him. How could he forget the person he supposedly loved. Asahi looked to Noya who was eyeing him keenly but had a had to his baton. Asahi’s eyes widened. Why did Noya have a hand on his weapon. He wasn’t going to hurt him.

 

He sat himself down without a word and just muttered to himself. How could he forget Riko. She had changed his life. He forgot about her completely, because of what? He felt good when he was fingered. That the person doing it was a nice person. That wasn’t a good enough reason to forget her.

 

“I need some air,” Asahi sighed to himself. He needed to think and right now the prison was suffocating him. Noya stood up. He could tell that he needed to breath fresh air and was going to accompany him there.

 

“It’s not time to go outside, come on,” Noya gestured for him to follow. Asahi followed Noya to the gate where he had been dropped off. The air was bitter cold, his bones hurting from the cold In only a few weeks the once blue sky had changed to grey as the winter months began to roll in. He took steady breaths, grasping the metal fence. He was trapped her. He was stuck. He couldn’t escape. He was forgetting himself. What did Riko look like? Blonde. He reminded himself. She was Blonde. She was small. She had large breasts that she loved to bounce in his face. She had a small constellation of freckles on her nose. He loved those freckles. He used to kiss them all the time. He loved her. She had loved him. 

 

What would happen in a few months? Would he forget her? Would he be thinking of Noya, who was now standing beside him, his hand on his shoulder, his hand still near his baton. Asahi took Noya’s hand away from his weapon and held it softly.

  
  


“Want to talk about it. I’m not a counselor but I am a good listener,” Asahi took a deep breath.

 

“Am I scaring you? You keep your hand next to your weapon...for what that I may attack you. I thought you knew I would never do that. I thought you trusted me?” Asahi whispered dropping the hand. Noya kept his hand away from his baton but he didn’t answer the questions. He didn’t say anything to him about his fear that he did have.

 

Asahi sensed that he wasn’t going to answer the questions so he continued to speak about what was bothering him, “Remember what I said the other day when you hit your head?” Noya nodded his head not repeating the actual words. “I have a girlfriend. And I forget her. I forgot about her completely. Have I been cheating on her? I just…” he stopped talking. He couldn’t think anymore. Who would he be in 18 months time. Would he be able to look himself in the mirror and remember him. Would Riko be there for him when he was finally released?

 

“Loving her might be the better option. If you liked me it would be dangerous. It just wouldn’t work,” Noya spoke. He looked round then stepped forward, “I mean...we could be, but it’s against the law for us to be an item. I’m pretty sure what I did last time would get his both in deep trouble. Asahi, I’m going to be honest. I want to kiss you right now. No one is here. I want to touch you so badly. God,” Asahi touched Noya whose hand went to his weapon. Asahi ignored such an action and pinned him against the wall.

 

“I thought you wanted to kiss me,” Asahi purred into his ear then stopped. He was losing himself. He was forgetting his girlfriend. He buried his face in Noya’s shoulder and took deep breaths. “I’m sorry. Even if I found myself to no longer love my girlfriend. I can’t kiss you right now. It would be cheating and despite what you think, I am a good person and I won’t cheat on her,” Asahi murmured. Noya smiled at him.

 

“I do believe you,” he smiled then gave him a small squeeze to make him feel wanted and secure.

 

Noya turned to his radio when he heard his name be called out. It was Yaku that was contacting him. Noya turned to his radio on his shoulder and muttered into it. “I’m on visitation duty,” he said simply then turned on his heels. Noya smiled at Asahi before he gestured for him to follow him out as he wasn’t allowed to be alone.

 

“Asahi Azamune to the visitors room,” an announcement went out. It was still Yaku speaking.

 

“Apparently so do you,” Noya chuckled and gestured for him to follow him to the visitation room. Asahi felt his heart skip a beat. Who could be here to visit him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having issues finding bad guys to make my prison AU more believable so atm it's Mad Dog and Oikawa (kind of) need more. any suggestions who could be a bad person


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to keep going after the last chapter

Asahi walked down the hall with Noya at his side. This was his first visit in the week that he had been here. He was finally going to see someone that wasn’t a convict, nor was there somebody that was in charge of them and would quickly punish him. He hoped it to be his sister. His sister would be the best person to see right now. She would help him make sense of some of the feelings. She would make sense for his feelings for Noya and his feelings for Riko. She would make him see clearly.

 

If was Riko then he would just as excited but it wouldn’t extinguish his feelings for Noya. He wouldn’t learn if he liked him or not. But it would be nice to kiss her and smell her. Maybe she could help him remember that he loved her. He wanted to kiss her right now.

 

When Asahi reached the visitation room he was first searched by Yaku, a naked search which involved a squat and cough. After that was done he was allowed to walk and see his visitor. Sitting there was Riko, looking around the room in wonder and slight fear. She was curling a strand of her long blonde hair.

 

The visitation room was fairly simple. There was 12 tables in rows of three. At the back of the room was a door which lead into a closet basically that had two vending machines. Visitors were allowed back there but not prisoners. At the top of the room sat Noya, at a desk, writing something but occasionally looking up.

 

The room was half packed so far with six of the twelve tables being filled. Most tables already had an inmate with a visitor. Asahi could see Lev at the back speaking with a female. He could a man that was fairly tall about his height speaking to someone a lot shorter with brown hair.

 

Riko looked at the door to see him walking in. She smiled, her white teeth on display and stood up Asahi walked over to her and gave her a large hug, his arms wrapping around her lithe frame. She smelt so fresh, so clean. He could smell her perfume. The one that he bought her before he had to leave. He bent down and pressed his lips hungrily for the few seconds that they were allowed. She groaned into the kiss and dipped her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her in closer, moaning into the kiss. God he missed her. He missed her tongue in his mouth. He missed her hands in his hair. She tasted so sweet. She was so irresistible.

 

“Inmate!” Noya hissed. Asahi turned and saw the look on his face. He was angry. He didn't want to see the person he was begging to kiss earlier, kiss some other girl. Asahi looked to the girl that he was in love with with but forgot. She smelt so good. So fresh. Like she always did. He was being pulled into her again.

 

Asahi sat down in the small little chair. She was asking how he was? How was jail. She asked if he had anal yet. He blushed but shook his head. Asahi ended up telling her about

the bathroom fight and Mad dogs episodes. As he spoke he looked round the room. He saw a few other inmates talking to their visitors, more and more of the spaces being filled up. There was a person sitting alone.He was sitting right behind Riko, his hands holding his head. He had light brown hair and was looking really sad and deep in thought. Asahi watched Noya walked past and took a seat opposite the sad looking male and offered him a smile.

 

“He’s been acting out again. Could you speak with him. We will have to remove him from visitation if he does this again. We are fed up and he promised to behave but he never does. He acts out” The male nodded his head. Asahi looked at the man that Noya was talking to. He had a book bag with him as well as a small dish that held some stuff.

 

“Okay. I need to search him. Give me a moment,” Asahi watched as Noya stood up and walked out. Moments later Mad dog came running in and was embracing the lonely man for a second before pulling away and taking a seat where Noya had been previously. Asahi looked in surprise, the person seemed to kind to be any sort of friend of Mad Dog. Though Mad Dog must have a soft spot for the person as he came running into to embrace him. Asahi couldn’t decide if they were dating close or family relation close or just even good friends.

 

“Baby. I need to ask you a favour,” Riko put her hand out. Asahi looked at her hand but he wasn’t able to touch her. He didn’t want Noya to yell at him again, so he just looked her her perfect manicured nails. She put her hand under the table after seeing that he wasn’t going to take her hand, “I need some money. I need to pay for some things,” she asked softly, her eyes fluttering.

 

“Like…,” Asahi asked. He had no money to give her really. If it was a bill, he could ask his family to help her out. He just needed to know what it was that she was needing and not something stupid like a boob job she had been asking for. Her boobs were perfect. He looked to her wrist and saw a small tag on her wrist. 

 

“What’s that?” he pointed to the band on her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and pulled her sleeve down to cover the band “Why were you in hospital?” he asked. Him now curious. She didn’t get a boob job, he could tell. She didn’t look any different. She looked fine. So why was she admitted into the hospital.

 

“Abortion,” she murmured. Asahi’s eyes widened in shock. She had been pregnant and never told him about it. She had killed his potential baby. How could she?

 

“How many weeks?” he had to know. How long had she been pregnant? How long did she hide this from him? He couldn’t bare it. He fisted his hands under the tables. He had to take steady breaths.

“Five,” she whispered quietly. Why was she telling him this? Wait. Five weeks ago. He had been in a cell five weeks ago. He had been in a cell eight weeks ago and he hadn’t had a chance to have had sex with her. He only had sex with her just over a week ago, in which they used a condom. That baby that she killed wasn’t his. Some other male had impregnated her.

 

“I was in a cell, five weeks ago,” he finally said. There was no doubt about it. She had cheated on him while he was locked up. So she had moved on easily enough. His thoughts now moved onto Noya. Tonight he planned to kiss him. Tonight he planned to jerk him off and take him. 

 

“Baby, I need money,” she cooed, moving away from the fact that the baby wasn’t his. That she had cheated on him while he was locked up waiting for trial. He growled under his breath. He didn’t want to deal with her anymore

 

“For the abortion in which you cheated on me,” he clarified. He wanted her to know that he knew that she had cheated on him. He was backing her into a corner in which she had to admit that she had done such a thing.

 

“Stop messing. I need the money. It is mine anyway,” She claimed, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She now had a dark look in her eyes. She was glaring at him. How on earth was the money hers. The money that he had earned from his drug smuggling was his. He earned that money. It wasn’t hers.

 

“I don’t have the money. The money was given to my family to support them while I am away. It also went to fund my sister's university. I don’t need the money. I’m in here. I can’t touch the money. So I handed it to them,” He explained calmly, despite wanting to punch her in the face.

 

“She’s 12. She doesn’t need that money. It’s mine,” she said again. Her voice was sharp and harsh. It was loud enough for everyone to hear their conversation. He didn’t stop though he was going to keep talking. She wasn’t explaining herself well.

 

“How?” he asked. 

 

“I was told to approach you by Raven. I got you into the smuggling gig. The money is mine. GIVE ME IT! THE MONEY BELONGS TO ME. GIVE ME IT. GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN SMUGGLING MONEY. IT’S MINE,” she screamed from the top her lungs, clutching onto the table as she roared at him. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face where the commotion had came from. Everyone had heard her confess that it was her fault that she had gotten him in here.

 

“Miss, we will have to ask you to leave if you continue to scream,” Noya warned from his seat next to Yaku. Noya noticed that Yaku had his eyes on Lev and the girl that was next to him, “Go see her,” Noya insisted. Yaku nodded then made his way over to the two and gave them both a smile. Lev smiled giddily 

 

“I don’t think we have introduced ourselves. I’m Yaku Morisuke. My night shifts include looking after your little brother,” Yaku held his hand out to the girl who shook it softly. She had such nice hair and looked so much like her younger brother.

 

“I’m Alisa Haiba. If he is ever any trouble. Call me. I’ll straighten him out,” she smiled, her eyes fluttering as she looked at him.

 

“He’s never any trouble. Thank you though. I’ll keep that in mind Alisa,” he put his hand on Lev and squeezed his shoulder before stepping away to his seat. Noya had his eyes on Asahi. He was getting riled up as his girlfriend whispered to him. He stayed still, his head drooped. He wasn’t okay. He asked Yaku to walk over to him and see if he was alright to keep up the facade that he cared for the visitors.

 

Yaku went over to Asahi and could see his eyes watering, “We are done here,” he murmured and stood up with tears in his eyes. He stepped away and went into the room to be researched. Noya went in with him. Noya could tell that he was crying. That he was sniffing, to keep the tears in check but he continued to whimper.

 

“I am so angry right now. I am seething,” he whispered to Noya. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve then turned away, his lip wobbling.

 

“What happened?” Noya asked walking over to the inmate and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“She never loved me. Raven was the drug lord and he told her to recruit me because i’d be good. So she got close to me so that I would feel a thrill with her so when I was asked to do the job I didn’t refuse. She made my work life hell apparently. It wasn’t just the scanning. She paid people to make my life hell. I feel so stupid. Now she comes out of the hospital from an abortion but it wasn’t my child she was killing. It was someone else's,” he explained his eyes watering

 

“Give me a moment,” Asahi nodded his head and waited  as Noya left the room until he came back. He never did though. Kuroo walked into the room saying that Noya was busy and would return shortly, “So until then he has asked me to assist you. Has he stripped you yet?” Kuroo asked.

 

Asahi shook his head, “Come on, take the underwear off,” After his squat and cough, Asahi was lead through a back door and was taken across the locked estate to the running field. 

 

The prisoners weren’t allowed to go outside, especially during visiting hours as the defense allowed people to touch others from the outside world meaning that they could easily bring contraband into the grounds. The other reason was that at the moment the yard wasn’t clean and one of the buildings was now out of commission due to water damage.

 

When they walked past a shed, Kuroo held out a hand and called into his radio on the shoulder, “Black kitty on the loose,” Asahi heard a yelp then watched as a guard came walking past without looking at either of them. Kuroo nudged him forward and they began to walk past the shed where Tsukishima was sitting, with his hands in his hair. He looked frustrated. Asahi’s eyes widened. Tsukishima had been making out with that guard. Kuroo had known about it and had warned them off their presence.

 

“Inmate you are out of bounce without a correction officer by your side. Inside now,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue then walked back inside his head hanging low. He was angry that he didn’t have a full time with the guard.

 

“You know what Noya knows then?” After Asahi spoke he wished that he hadn’t said anything. He wished that he should have kept his mouth shut. What if he didn’t know? What if he knew nothing at all. What if it was a coincidence? He could possibly get in trouble, get Noya in trouble and others. He felt so stupid.

 

“About certain guards and inmates. Yes. I know. I can tell you regretted blurting out which is good so be thankful that I do know. We don’t need the likes of you getting involved in which it doesn’t belong?”

 

“We? So you are one of them?” Asahi whispered.

 

“I am. Don’t pry any further,” Kuroo warned though, his eyes threatening Asahi. The large male nodded his head and followed Kuroo into a track field. The grass had grown long and the path wasn’t easily detected.

 

“You told Noya that you were angry and needed to cool off. Cool. You can take your orange top off. I will be,” Kuroo began to strip in front of the other taking his blue shirt of and hanging it on the barbed wire that was around the track.

 

“We race,” Kuroo shrugged and began to run around the track. Asahi grinned almost and rushed after him, running around the track, his speed close to Kuroo’s. Slowly he took over him and was gaining more and more distance every second. Asahi thought of the girl he had loved. How he had felt bad for liking Noya when he was dating her. How he felt guilty for cheating on her. How he felt bad for leaving her for 18 months. Now, with every step he started to forget her.

 

His every step was filled with rage. He ran to forget that he had loved her. That he had felt bad for wanting to kiss Noya earlier. He ran to forget how she had set him up. He ran because she had given him so much and it was now wasted. He ran till his legs tired and by which point he was a lap ahead of Kuroo, who was laughing. Asahi stopped then turned to Kuroo.

 

“Can I ask about you and your partner here?” Kuroo looked round but nodded his head when he decided it was safe to do so.

 

“Don’t you ever worry about being caught?” Kuroo nodded his head.

 

“I have been doing this job for many years. I have learnt when to do certain things. When not to. I know that the cat dorms toilets are always empty between 4 and 5. I know no one passes the janitorial closet at 8pm until 2am. I know who is on the night shift on certain nights so that I can kiss him. Tell me do you plan to date Noya?” he asked cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the inmate.

 

“I do. But I needed to know that it is safe,”

 

“Know this. Noya will not give you special treatment. Daichi sent Suga to the SHU. He will do the same to you. I will do the same to you and too my own boyfriend. We might have sex and even joy it but if you step out of line then we have to do what we have to do, plus no one will ever suspect such things. As long as no one suspects then we are good,” he whispered to him. 

 

“Oikawa said the other day that Suga was Daichi’s play thing,” Asahi kept his voice low as well.

 

“Humour, really. He doesn’t suspect anything. Suga and Daichi are good with their secret. They know who to trust. So Oikawa mentioned such a thing is bable really. If you do decide to ask him...oh here he comes. New relationships are the hardest to hide. This is the honeymoon stage. You need to avoid such a phase. You need to appear to be an inmate and guard,” Asahi nodded then watched as Noya walked into the field with the male from the other night. He was dating Oikawa. Iwa something.

 

“Asahi this is Iwaizumi. He heard that I was opening the track for a little so he asked to come along. Iwaizumi is a fantastic runner. Iwazumi, Asahi is a little bit of a wreck at the moment so play nice,” Asahi watched as his face softened. He didn’t seem like a bad person. Maybe he wasn’t Oikawa’s bodyguard. What if he was his filter, keeping him safe from himself.

 

“How come?” Iwaizumi asked, his face actually full with worry. He must know what it is like to be having a really bad day.

 

“Girlfriend cheated on me, girlfriend set me up. You know the usual. Girlfriend gets an abortion then asks for my drug money,” he sighed. What a pathetic life he lived. He didn’t have the one thing that he thought made him happy.

 

“Man that sucks. Get yourself a prison husband. They won’t hurt you as much,” Asahi laughed then began to run like he had done before at full speed. Noya joined in as Kuroo dressed.

 

“He’s a good person, Noya. I almost forgot that he was in for smuggling. So about earlier…”

 

“I want it to be a surprise for him. I am hoping that they can look into his case to give him a lower sentencing. If not, 18 months will be fine,” Noya smiled at Asahi as he ran really fast around the track.

 

“It’s nearly 4 so don’t need me,” Kuroo waved goodbye and walked away. Noya grinned slyly looking as his guard friend walked away. Noya watched as Asahi and Iwaizumi ran around the track. He invited Iwaizumi as he knew that he loved running and as he was walking past he had seen him. He was on his own with no one so why not invite him. There was no harm.

 

It seemed like Iwaizumi and Asahi were bonding nicely as they ran around around the field. The two inmates approached him, “Noya, you must race us. We hear you are super fast,” Iwaizumi panted a little. Asahi was panting as well. Noya nodded then rolled his sleeves up and counted down to 3. The three took off at great speed. Noya was ahead of both of them. He turned to ensure they were still running. Iwaizumi had ran off course and was near the fence as visitors left. He stopped and raced after him. It would be bad if they took something.

 

“Yahaba. How is things?” he asked. Noya was behind Iwaizumi in an instant.

 

“Why is he lashing out?” Yahaba asked sadly.

 

“We don’t know. He doesn’t tell us what’s wrong. And he’ll only talk to Torou if something does bother him. We think it’s the situation. He wants to help plan everything and it infuriates him that he’s here. That the date can’t be picked as of yet,”

 

“Give him a kiss for me. And tell him that if he goes to max then there is no way we can book a date really. Honestly. He’s stressing me out. Noya is kind enough to give me updates. But I’m so worried. At least you have your guy sitting next to you. Oh was I supposed to say that?” Yahaba put a hand over his mouth looking at Noya who was unfazed.

 

“They all know we are a couple. As long as they don't catch us up too much then they are cool,” he shrugged. Iwaizumi watched as Asahi slyly made his way over to the fence. He didn’t want to interact with anyone new at this moment so he hoped to just blend in. Apparently he was noticable.

 

“Hi. How are you? I heard everything your girlfriend said. That is just plain mean. I hope you are okay?” Noya stepped forward now. His eyes sparkling. He had an idea.

 

“Head inside you two. We are done here,” The two nodded then turned away as Noya stepped closer to the fence. “Could you testify what you heard in court. I’m planning on getting her locked up. She was a conspiratory in the drug operation. I need you to be a witness. I don’t know if it will lower his sentence but I can try. I don’t want her to be walking around when she was apart of the same crime as he was,” Noya spoke softly so that Asahi and Iwaizumi never heard him.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know why. I just hope we can at least put her away. I need to head inside. I’ll see you later Habaya,” Noya waved to the male then headed back inside. He could see the two inmates ahead of him, still chatting. He doubted that Asahi was any happier but he did assume that he was too exhausted to do anything reckless at least.

 

He headed inside and found Ukai standing at the door looking displeased, “What were you doing Nishinoya-san? Why were they two outside. It’s visiting hours. They could have grabbed contraband,” Ukai warned his voice stern. “Answer me!” All inmates turned round to see the raised voice. Asahi and Iwaizumi did the same.

 

“Asahi-san-”

 

“I believe that is his first name. Azumune is how you should address him,” Ukai corrected him.

 

“Azumune’s girlfriend visited and well she led him into crime ultimately bringing him here. He needed to let off some steam. The SHU is overloaded at the moment. We don’t need more going in. So I let him run around. It wasn’t a big deal. I had my eye on them. Everything was under control,” he insisted. It was true. Everything had been fine. He had seen Iwaizumi run to the fence and had taken off after him. Nothing bad had happened.

 

“What about Iwaizumi-san. Did his girlfriend break up with him?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. I knew he likes to run so I invited him out. Strip them if you like. Search them. There will be no contraband on them,” Noya spoke quietly. He hated being called out like this. He had the situation under control. He could feel everyone staring at him. He hated how they started, it wasn’t a show. Why didn’t the Warden have quiet words with him in his office instead of throwing him out like this? 

 

“Nishinoya, what would happen if they tried to take you out? It would be two against one out there. They could have killed you. These people are prisoners. They aren’t your friends. You are superior to them,” he hissed at him once again.

 

“You have always told us to see them as people. I treat them like people. That isn’t good enough. I felt empathy for an inmate. And wanted to do something that wouldn’t cause disruption here. They are trapped here. They get out and they ultimately end up back here because their life sucks. The last thing they need is for us to be shitty to them. To treat them like humans but humans that have no real voice. Humans that aren’t allowed to feel pain. I want these people to go back into society and are able to sustain a job. You took in Takeda because you knew that. You knew he was good for nothing criminal and gave him a purpose. These people have very little purpose. So if me being nice to them is so bad. Why do the people I look after, behave so well. Why is the Raven dorm behave so well. Why didn’t they fight in the hall today? Why did they just sit there for no reason. Because I treat them like they deserve to be happy and I stand by by Raven dorm,” Noya seethed.

 

“Go home Noya. You must be tired,” Ukai spoke softly. Noya shook his head. This wasn’t how this day was going to end. He planned on visiting Asahi tonight. He wanted to see him. Maybe kiss him.

 

“I will finish when my shift is over. If I go home now. I will treat these humans like they are crap when I return. And for what purpose. I will have none. But you will be setting an example to me that is how you want me to treat these people,” Ukai growled before storming off. Noya sighed then turned to see Asahi in the crowd.

 

He wanted to run to him and kiss him and hold him but at this moment in time, until he leaves the prison, he couldn’t do such a thing. So he must wait. He walked away from him and went to the  common room where some inmates sat playing games. Noya walked over to the side and watched as they played scrabble. He watched others reading books and some were lying looking bored.

 

He saw Asahi was sitting next to Iwaizumi, both of them talking quite happily about their lives. Asahi sounded to be okay. He was chatting to the other without much thought. He would respond but he didn’t look particularly happily.

 

He watched as Oikawa came walking in, along with two other inmates. Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi and gave him a tender kiss on the lips then sitting down next to him. Only after did his eyes lock onto Asahi. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw him sitting next to him.

 

“Who’s this and why are you so sweaty. Yuck,” Oikawa asked looking at Asahi curiously.

 

“We went running together. He’s good. We were just chatting. He’s had a hard day. Be nice,” Iwaizumi responded, talking quietly to his boyfriend.

 

“Is he gay?” He survived him closely.

 

“Why does that matter?” Iwaizumi asked. He looked at his boyfriend who wasn’t looking all that happy.

 

“Does he have eyes for you? Are you thinking about by Iwa-chan naked in the shower,” Asahi went red in the cheeks. Of course he wasn’t. He was thinking about Noya in the shower.

 

“No. I don’t. Why?” he turned away seeing Noya chuckle. Before he got an answer he stood up, bidding them a farewell then walked out of the common room, his hand brushing Noya as he passed. God he wanted to kiss him.

 

“Where are you going?” Noya asked quietly.

 

“Thank you for earlier but I just want to chill out on my own,” Noya nodded his head. His eyes watching Asahi walking away. Of course he wasn’t happy. He couldn’t be happy. He lost his girlfriend.

  
“Inmate. I’ll be checking on you later on tonight,” he declared. Asahi smiled a little and walked away from him. His heart was still broken because of what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions if you have them. I'm still looking for some fillers


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you are the reason that I continued. You are the ones that wanted me to write more, so that you can continue this story.

He had always been someone that followed the rules. He lived by them even. In high school, he had been a part of the disciplinary committee. Maybe that was why he got involved in being a guard. He did find himself fascinated by the law or back then the rules of the school. He would have quickly sold out anyone who didn’t follow these rules. He could remember a girl in his year telling him that some baseball member was harassing her. He felt a need to protect her, and the rules and quickly got the accused suspended from the baseball team.

 

Six years later, him now being twenty-four was doing one of the worst criminal acts ever for a guard. He was having a relationship with a prisoner. He would fuck with someone that was under his care and was deemed ‘vulnerable’ and yet his hands scratched the prisoners larger back as the pressure in his ass tightened with a new thrust.

 

“Yaku-san,” Lev groaned into his shoulder, muffling his moans from everyone. They were in the supply closet. Yaku was propped up against the wall, Lev holding him up as he thrusted up into him. He was scratching his back trying to keep some control. The problem was that Lev was a passionate lover - which was generally great in other circumstances but when you are trying to be as silent as possible and not draw any attention to such a relationship. It was a lot more difficult.

 

Yaku ground his hips into Lev, it had been so long since they had sex. It had been too long and both were yearning to be touched. After Yaku had met Lev’s sister, Alisa, Lev had hunted for Yaku and dragged him away to the janitor closet where he proceeded to bury himself deep inside of him. Yaku didn’t mind, he had given him the signal anyway, the hand squeezing his shoulder.

 

Yaku stared into Lev’s green eyes. He loved him. He honestly did. He hated the wall that was built between them. He wished he could lie in bed with him and have slow, casual, lazy sex, in which they would spoon and kiss each other's necks. Then fall asleep naked together. Even shower together. He wanted such a life with him. Yet, he was condemned to a life in which me felt dirty, in which being caught was the worst. It was a fate worse than being gay in the wrong country. All he wanted to was a happy life with the male before him.

 

The most romantic day was when he was working his twenty-fourth birthday and Lev had made him a card like he had been a child,with some scrap piece of paper and marker pens that were clearly dried up and yet still were used. Yaku had snuck into his dorm that night and led him into the chapel and he was fucked senseless. He rolled his eyes at the image. He never expected his life to change this way. He never assumed that he would be hiding his relationship from everyone apart from the select few who were in the same position. He imagined his rule-obsessed-teen self was rolling his eyes if he ever told him about the acts that he did, about the rules that he broke on purpose.

 

Yaku leaned in and captured Lev’s mouth with his own. He had never been a great kisser. Honestly, he had been useless. He would dart his tongue in, like his personality with no thought into what he was doing. With a lot of night time practice, Lev had learnt the way of being a good kisser. When he was excited he would still dart his tongue into his mouth and Yaku learnt to love such a gesture. It meant that he was too excited to properly think. It was endearing really.

 

Lev had his tongue in his mouth and was slowly, lapping up his tongue. Yaku purred into the kiss and was bringing his arms around his shoulder to deepen the kiss. One hand snaked into Lev’s short ash hair while the other held onto his shoulder.

 

Their hips were slowly moving against one another, as their kisses became more ravish. Lev moved onto his neck, kissing Yaku’s neck hungrily. Yaku hissed and pushed him away. Lev dropping him completely onto his ass on the cold concrete floor.

 

“Ow. I have told you plenty of times, not the neck. It will raise suspicion to whom is kissing me during work. Mark me on my stomach,” The thing Lev hated the most was that he had never seen Yaku naked. He had been doing this for over a year now and yet Lev had never seen him fully naked. He had seen his dick plenty of times and his ass but other than that, he hadn’t seen much else.

 

Lev dropped to the floor in which Yaku lay, propped up against the wall and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He could feel Yaku panic more and more as more and more buttons were undone.

 

“Are you really trying to undress me. Lev stop,” Yaku ordered and so he did. Lev pulled his hand away on the third button and sat there looking at him with sadness. Yaku had seen Lev naked. Damn it, he saw him naked almost every day. Lev wasn’t shy of his body and would happily strut around in his birthday suit. Yaku loved when he was like this. Yes, he would tell him to dress but he would watch him lean down and grab his discarded boxers and slip them onto his long legs.

 

“Listen. I am not fully comfortable being naked. Not when we are like this. It’s bad enough that you are basically naked. I just couldn’t deal with us both being naked,” Yaku spoke honestly, his eyes glancing down at Lev’s bear knee on the grey floor.

 

“Just this once. Let me see you naked. Please. Let me see you,” Lev pleaded. Yaku rolled his eyes then slowly pushed his trousers further down his legs until they were pooling at his ankles. He took his shoes off and pushed them to the side. He pulled his trousers off completely and hung them off a broom that was propped against the wall. Lev grinned and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips then traveled his kisses down to his stomach, the bit that he could see as his hands continued to traveled up to unbutton his shirt until it slid off his arms. The radio was safely discarded. They didn’t care where it was at this moment in time.

 

“Okay. I’m fully naked,” Lev laughed then pulled Yaku onto the floor so that he was lying flat down and lifted his leg up as he slid himself deep inside of him, “Lev,” Yaku hissed, his head tilting back as Lev explored this new angle. He had his hands roughly on his hips and was pulling him in closer to his body so that he could get deep inside of him.

 

Yaku could feel himself close to the edge. He was hitting him in the right spot. He flipped himself around and was then proceeded to be thrusted into from behind. He was so close that he couldn’t even tell Lev to watch out. Yaku put a hand over his penis and caught most of the cum that fell out while Lev shot his load deep inside of him. Lev kissed his back softly then pulled out, cum spilling from the guards ass.

 

“Damn,” Yaku hissed, turning around to lie on his back. Lev smiled and lay beside him on the cold ground and saw the cum in his hand. He pulled his wrist closer to his face and lapped up his cum. He didn’t care for the taste as he licked him clean. Yaku smiled and turned around to face him, his face burying into his neck. His hand still against his mouth, his tongue tickling his palm. “In a perfect world, this is the part where we sleep together happily instead of quickly dressing and pretending that you didn’t just make me orgasm into my hand,” Lev laughed and kissed his hair then the back of his neck.

 

“Get dressed,” Yaku ordered, pulling away from the comfort that he felt and pulled on his shirt and then pulling on his trousers and boxers. Lev quietly pulled on his clothing as well both of them silent as they did so. Once Yaku was dressed, his radio back on his shoulder, he gave a light kiss to his lips before slowly slipping out of the cupboard and walked to his post in the cat dorm.

 

Yaku slipped in and took a seat next to Kuroo who rose an eyebrow at him, then silently flattened the back of his hair but said nothing about the situation, “Ukai was out of order today. Did you hear what he did to Noya. Nearly sent him home,” Yaku shook his head and allowed Kuroo to describe what had happened. He told him that he hadn’t personally seen him since it was between 4 o’clock which was his way of telling him he was with Kenma and were having sex. Yamaguchi had seen the entire thing.

 

“I think he’s having issues at home. Have you seen Noya yet?”

 

“Yeah, he’s snuck into the raven dorm. Asahi didn’t go to dinner because he was sad and well I had to sneak some food for him. He was so depressed I had to force him to eat it. Noya, picked up some of his own food from the staff room and offered it to him. God. They are going to be very dangerous together,” Kuroo whispered. 

 

“Well we will keep an eye out on them,” Yaku said watching as Lev walked back in and walked into his bed and lay on his bed. This wasn’t how he imagined his life. He didn’t imagine sneaking around like this. He didn’t imagine that he had to hide this, pretend it never happened. He wanted to lie in bed with him and kiss him.

 

“I know what you are thinking...afterwards is a little deflating. Everyone but the four of us is up. Spend another ten minutes together. Misaki will be coming in 20 minutes. So that I can go to bed. Go have a quickie. And by that I mean, kiss, cuddle, chat,” Yaku nodded and took his radio off and his belt that included his weapons and tiptoed over to Lev. Kenma was on the bunk opposite Lev on the bottom and was staring at him as he walked in.

 

“He’s alone,” Yaku titled his head to the side, saying that he could if he wanted to go see him for the time being. Yaku climbed into the bed that was only big enough for Lev. Lev pushed his back into the wall while Yaku got in beside him and lay on his arm. He nuzzled his face into his broad chest and felt a hand go into his hair.

 

“You never want to snuggle like this. What’s wrong?” Lev whispered, his lips brushing against his ear. He could tell that it was dangerous for them to snuggle like this, but they both felt a need to be close together for just a moment longer.

 

“How long till you can leave?” Yaku asked, his head turning so that he could whisper to Lev.

 

“Six more years for me. Five for good behaviour,” Yaku sighed and closed his eyes breathing in his scent.

 

“Tell me about it. Tell me about what happened,” Yaku breathed him in. He smelt sweaty but also very sweet. Lev looked at Kenma who was tiptoeing over to Kuroo in the guard's pod. Of course he would take advantage of the situation and have a quick cuddle with Kuroo.

 

“You know my story. I was in the Russian Mafia. I sucked. They caught me,” Lev breifly explained.

 

“No. Tell me more. How did you get there? What did you get caught doing? Tell me about it.” Lev smiled at him.

 

“I haven’t killed anyone. That’s why I sucked. I can’t be a very good mafia mob. I planned to be the best. I planned to be something. Okay. So my life in Russia sucked. It sucked so much. So my dad shipped us over to Japan as immigrants in hope for a better life. But it never came. We were in debt. My mama’s hospital bills were expensive as she took ill. She weakened quicker and quicker. The doctors told us. Told Papa that she would live if they did such treatment. We agreed. Of course we would. She did end up getting better. But she can’t do much. Can’t work. Papa couldn’t find a job. I couldn’t be schooled. Babushuka taught me japanese, and english. She taught me about life. Don’t know how to add or subtract but I know a lot about politcics about people. About mental health,” Lev explained his life quietly to Yaku. He told him that he tried to work. He tried to work in a field but they were rude and refused his help. They all tried. They were frowned upon. Lev didn’t know that they were being racist to their family. He didn’t understand such a trait.

 

“When I was 17 I got caught not from the store. No they never noticed. It’s a funny thing. Since I’m russian, since I look different, they want to look at me. So I would just walk in, stuff something into my jacket and walk out again, well I was walking out and I stumbled into a group of people. So well I was caught shoplifting Yervick and his men. That was our boss. He was about thirty. Super sex. He had was an immigrant too, until he made a name for himself in the underworld. We fucked a lot. He liked it when I fucked him. He...you don’t want to know this do you?”Lev asked, remembering that he was talking to someone he was currently doing and was in love with. Yaku only shrugged.

 

“No. Tell me. Tell me about it all,” Lev smiled. He felt Yaku slip a leg between his thigh. “Keep going,”  Yaku breathed onto his neck and pressed his lips against his throat. He kissed his adam's apple and ran his teeth over it. Lev let out a small shiver.

 

“So basically I stole something. I think it was like a tablet or something. Anyway, Yervick was passing as I slipped out and saw the whole thing. He took me back to his and well we fucked. I was 17 at the time and I loved it. Anyway, he said he liked me that I had potential so I ended up doing more stuff. I would rough some people up. I was a lackey though. I stole shit really. Anyway. I messed up somehow and the police came and connected me to Yorvick. I was a part of this bombing group. I didn’t set up the explosives but I stole them and because of that they...we killed so many people. It was to make a statement. That we were a force to recognize with. I ended up caught and was given 8 years. They were letting me off easy,” Yaku smiled then felt Lev unzip his trousers and pulled out his dick and slowly messaged it.

 

“Fuck. Lev. Shit,” Yaku hissed as he could feel himself getting aroused. 

 

“Touch me too, Yaku-san,” Yaku slipped a hand into Lev’s trousers and slowly pumped him, his hand twisting softly. He closed his eyes as Lev pulled him in closer to his body and kissed him on the lips. Yaku gasped as someone got up from across the room and went to the toilet. 

 

Lev grinned evilly and lay Yaku flat on his back while he crawled on top and pushed his dick against him. “Lev. No. We can’t. Someone is up. Lev. No,” He hissed. Lev grinned anyway and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Then let's go fast,” Yaku shook his head. He was hard. He was so hard. Damn. He wanted this so much. Yaku sat up to see that Kuroo had Kenma on his lap. Damn. This was dangerous. He shook his head. He couldn’t get himself carried away like this.

 

“Lev. Please. No. We can’t. Misaki will be here soon. We can’t do this. I fear if we do it will be our last. I have another hour till Misaki comes in to take over. Stay strong. Let me go,” Lev pulled back and let him put himself back together before hopping off of the bed. Lev leaned down and pressed his lips against Yaku’s.

 

“I have the day off tomorrow. So I will see you in two days,” Lev had a hand around his waist and was drawing lazy circles in his hip bone as they kissed. “Couples can’t see each other every day. If you have any issues, Kuroo will be in. He’ll get in touch with me,” Lev repressed his lips to Yaku and they gave each other one last long kiss. Lev looked up to see Fuganaka standing by the bottom of his bunk smirking. Lev pulled away, glaring at the other.

 

Yaku turned to see the inmate and glared at him, “Inmate you should be asleep,” he hissed. The inmate gave a wicked grin.

 

“Good job, Haiba. Fucking the guards. Good job,” Yaku glared at him but watched as Lev jumped off the bed, towering over the inmate and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him in close.

 

“You saw nothing. Do you hear me? I can make your life a living hell if a word of this is uttered. Do I make myself clear? You saw nothing. Now go back to your bed,” he threw him to the ground and glared at him as he tried to scramble to his feet.

 

Yaku walked over to the inmate and glared at him, “Tell anyone and I will send you down to the SHU for talking back to a guard. Do I make myself clear,” Fuganaga scrambled to his bed while Lev pulled Yaku in for a kiss.

 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll see you soon,” Yaku glared at him, pushing himself out or his arms.

 

“Inmate, it’s late. Go to bed,” he hissed before storming back to the pod where Kuroo removed his hand from Kenma’s waist. Kenma turned to see Yaku and moved back to his bed. Kenma shuffled away from the two.

 

“Is everything okay?” Kuroo asked, seeing the anger on his friend's face.

 

“Fukunaga saw us. Six more years. Six more years of creeping about. Once it’s over, I will be so thrilled. At the moment, I feel dirty. I feel like I should be locked up with him. At least that way we could do it with little issue. How can we do this?” Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in close as Misaki walked in with her hands full of coffee.

 

“Take a deep breath. We’ll talk later,” Kuroo stood up patting his back as Misaki sat in his seat and handed Yaku a coffee.

 

“Did you say you finished at 3 am?” She asked as she sipped her own drink. Yaku nodded his head. It was just one more hour then he planned to binge watch his TV and maybe visit his family while he was off. He never told Lev this but he had a date. His parents still set them up on these dates. He didn’t mind too much. He never told Lev about these dates. He kissed his dates. But he didn’t do much else. How could he tell his dates that he loved someone that he possibly couldn’t be with?

 

His family did set him up on a few male dates which he liked. He enjoyed going on a male date. They did go a lot further with the males than the females. They did end up in a car making out. He shivered at the thought.

 

“So what’s your plan for tomorrow?” Misaki asked.

 

“Oh, I’m planning on binge watching my show. See my family then I think I have a date tomorrow,” he spoke quietly, to allow the inmates to sleep in peace.

 

“You have a date! Wow. Cool. Tell me what’s their name?” she asked, bringing her face closer to his.

 

“My family set these up. His name is Takashi Suedo. He’s a publisher,” Misaki grinned at the mention that he was going on a date with a male.

 

“Will you fuck? Wait are you gay?” She asked the obvious.

 

“Probably not. I mean we will probably make out. And I’m bi. It’s cool that my parents set me up with either,” Misaki nodded then took another sip of coffee.

 

“Will you go on a second date with Takashi. Maybe give into him,” Yaku shrugged looking at the inmates before him. He could see Lev on his bunk and he could tell he was trying to get some sleep. He wanted to snuggle in with him.

 

“When’s your next day off?” Yaku asked as he looked over some paperwork.

 

“In three days. I can’t wait. When was the last time you had sex on a first date?”

 

“Honestly...I had sex on the first date about five weeks ago. I feel like this huge slut,” Yaku hid his face. He wasn’t sure how to tell Lev about such things. The last guy looked like Lev. He was tall, part Russian, slender.

 

He felt guilty.

 

The hour eventually passed and Yaku slowly began to pack up. He found Noya walking out with him, with a smile. He was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“So how did it go?” Noya turned to him and he let out a smile

 

***

Noya stood in the canteen. He couldn’t stop thinking about Asahi and mainly about his girlfriend. She had used him. She had set up. Led him to love a life of crime. Maybe he never actually wanted it. Yet, she led him to such a conclusion. He felt rage when he thought of her. Asahi had clearly liked her. He had changed his life, albeit for the worst.

 

He wasn’t at all surprised to see that Asahi was absent. Daichi had just told him that he was in his bed, moping about and no one had the heart to suggest for him to come round. Noya could empathise with him.

 

He saw Kuroo and asked him to follow him. The two walked down the halls and into the staff room. He walked over to a fridge and took out a small tub of ice cream. He then handed him a packet of crisps and asked to deliver them to Asahi.

 

Asahi left doing as he was told and delivered the goods to Asahi. Noya returned to the dining room and watched as Kuroo returned moments later with his hands-free. He gave him a gentle smile. God he was going to see him. His heart was hurting just thinking about him. She got him hurt. She got him stuck in here.

 

When it was late enough, Noya stalked into Asahi’s room. It was late. Suga was in the pod kissing Daichi. Noya coughed and the two looked up to see him before continuing where they were. Noya snuck over to Asahi and found him lying wide awake.

 

“Hey. Did you like my gift?” He asked looking at the trash on the table. Asahi nodded his head. “May I join you?” Asahi nodded and sat up and held a hand for Noya to join him. Asahi was looking down at his hands unable to speak.

 

“Asahi. I have done some thinking. Honestly, it’s all I have thought about. And well I’d love to get that kiss from you now,” Asahi smiled softly and leaned in and captured Noya’s lips in a soft little peck. Noya felt his heart flutter and leaned in for another kiss in which Asahi too leaned in for a peck.

 

“Noya, will you go out with me?” Asahi asked, his lips brushing against Noya’s. Noya nodded and was lying down, pulling Asahi on top of him to kiss him more passionately. Asahi kissed him softly then pulled away shaking his head. 

 

“I don’t want to get us in trouble,” Asahi sighed. Noya lay on his side and Asahi curled in behind him, his thigh pushing in between Noya’s legs. It felt nice. Noya could feel how strong his thigh was. He could feel the muscle in between his legs. He squeezed his legs together and felt Asahi slip his thigh further forward between his legs. He let out a small moan and closed his eyes. Asahi put an arm around his waist and touched his flat stomach.

 

“I feel like such a loser right now?” Asahi murmured into his shoulder.

 

“How come?” Noya turned his head and could see that some stumble was coming through. He shifted back and could feel Asahi’s penis against his ass. He ground his hips into it. Asahi let out a small breath.

 

“Well. I’m here. I’m fucking here because I let a girl persuade me. God,” Noya grabbed the hand that rested on his stomach and slid it down till it was resting on his groin. Asahi smiled as he touched him. It was over the boxers but he was touching him.

 

They cuddled like that for a while, the two murmuring to one another. They stopped when Noya’s shift finished. He turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and bid him a good night.

                   ***

“Wow. So you two are a couple. Awesome. If you have any issues ask. I mean I probably am not the best. I have a date tomorrow night,” Noya’s mouth hung open as he spoke. “I know. How am I supposed to tell my parents to stop setting me up on these dates because I’m seeing someone who I can not possibly see and yet I love him?” Noya could hear in his voice that he wasn’t asking a rhetorical question but a question in which he desired an answer.

 

“So these dates are boring?” Noya asked changing the subject. He didn’t want to think about forbidden love.

 

“No. We do end up kissing. On the rare occasion, we do do it. I haven’t told him yet. I suck as a human being. I don’t want to go on these dates. But I do and I do enjoy myself. But okay, listen the last time I had sex with someone else it was because they looked like him. And I just wanted to have him in my room. Have him sleep with me. I do love Lev,” Yaku walked out of the prison with Noya at his side.

 

“Don’t tell him. He doesn’t need to know. Not before I tell him at least,” Noya nodded his head. He couldn’t imagine that this was happening. He knew Yaku didn’t mean harm but he did by doing such a thing.

 

“Asahi was just cheated on by his girlfriend. It wouldn’t be wise to continue with this behaviour,” Noya spoke his honest opinion. It wouldn’t be wise and yet staying with Lev was the more dangerous option.

  
Yaku looked down and walked over to his car, “I get it. I do. I hate that I can’t take him home and make out with him up the stairs while we strip naked. I hate it. I honestly do. I hate sneaking around. I hate feeling like this. I hate this dirty feeling,” Noya could understand. His heart was thumping when he had been kissing Asahi. It felt right but then it was so wrong because it wasn’t allowed. He knew exactly what he was meaning. He had only started dating him and he was already worrying about being caught. He took a deep breath and got into his car. He had to be smart and not get himself caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you review (to lazy to check) who suggested talking about the back grounds for filler. I plan to do such a thing. Let me know what couples you really like (ones that I have already made cameos) and I will try work them in somehow if i can.


	8. Chapter 8

They say, to destroy a man is not to give him to work to do, it's to give him very little. Bokuto thought of this from his four walls. He sat on the cold concrete floor, rocking back and forth. He was certain that he was going insane. He was sure of it. The wall told him so. The toilet handle disagreed entirely. However, his bed told him that it wasn’t craziness. No. He was bored.

  
  


He didn’t know how long he sat there. He sat there and would talk to the bed, getting into some deep chats about rights. The bed was on his side. The bed was always on his side. Bokuto was currently talking to the toilet - it’s opinion on rights was just crap - how could it think that gays shouldn’t have rights. What did it know? It was a steel bowl.

  
  


Bokuto was accustomed to the SHU. He went insane a lot. The prison wasn’t the greatest at ensuring that his medication was correct. So when he did go crazy, he’d get slung off to the SHU. He never knew how long though he was in here. He knew it was until his insane. It was completely possible for his condition to be stable where he didn’t do manic things. Of course, it was possible. If only they gave him his medication.

  
  


He knew a few things, after he was sent to the SHU, Akaashi was also sent down. His room was close by and he had resurfaced ten sleeps ago. That didn’t mean days. Bokuto didn’t know how long it had been but ten sleeps ago, he heard Akaashi calling him. He got to his feet and looked at the small window as Akaashi was walked out by some guard he didn’t know. Akaashi gave him a small glance but it said everything it needed to. Stay strong. You’ll be out soon.

  
  


Bokuto heard the door open and watched as Ukai stood by the door. He let out a soft sigh then walked over to the male, crouching down beside him, “Bokuto, how can we help you?” Bokuto opened his mouth to speak but it was dry. He hadn’t spoken to a real person in 3 sleeps so he swallowed a few times. The water they were given was very minimal. Clearly, Ukai didn’t know about this. He didn’t want to be the one to mention it.

  
  


After a few swallows and a cough to clear his throat he finally spoke, “My medication dosage is too low for my condition. Giving me none would be of the same effect. My dosage at home involved 20 mg per day. I’m getting 5 mg here. It’s a waste of money giving me 5 when I need the correct about,” Bokuto spoke quietly, his voice raspy.

  
  


“I’ll tell you what. It will be a trial period. We’ll give you the 20mg for a month. If we - mainly me - see improvements then I will keep it that way. If I don’t then we will drop it down to 5mg. Understood,” Bokuto only just nodded his head.

  
  


“Alright. Now that everything has been said. Let’s get you out. Noya has been allowing some of the men to run around outside if you fancy going out for a bit,” Bokuto nodded again and stood up. He followed Ukai out of the facility. God he was so happy to get out. When he was walking put, he could see outside. It was a little dark. The leaves had fallen of the trees and the place looked bitter and cold. Was it winter or the end of autumn? 

  
  


Bokuto followed Ukai into the common room where Akaashi was. There was a machine that produced water that Bokuto rushed for. He drank a cup quickly, while he took in his surroundings.  Akaashi was playing cards with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and a few other males. They clearly didn’t notice him. Bokuto walked over to them shyly, none of them had taken notice of him and tapped Akaashi’s arm. The dark haired male jumped a little and turned to glare at the offender but when he saw Bokuto he jumped from his seat and embraced the male. His hair was no longer spiky like but normally was and his eyes didn’t give out the same glow.

  
  


Ukai spoke to Noya who stood at the door, keeping an eye on things. They spoke quietly and Noya gave a curt nod before stepping over to Bokuto and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwaizumi with me,” He ordered. Bokuto followed the short guard through the corridors.

  
  


Akaashi walked a little closer to him than normal, his hand hitting his in support, “If I do something stupid again and go to SHU, don’t you try to follow me. Don’t get yourself in trouble. I can’t handle the thought of you being in the SHU. Be good and stay up here,” Bokuto murmured as they rounded the corner to head into the yard. They were close to the door.

  
  


“And do you think I like knowing that you are going to the SHU. I hate the SHU. How can you be in there for so long?” Akaashi was quiet as they spoke. It wasn’t a secret that they were an item, but they both tried to be discreet about their love nonetheless.

  
  


“I just can. Please. I plan to be good,” Akaashi stopped moving and grabbed Bokuto’s hand.

  
  


“You say this everything. Koutarou. I need your word. Will you be good? Will you not steal drugs. I need to know,” Bokuto turned to face him and nodded his head curtly. He took Akaashi’s other hand and leaned forward and pressed his rough lips to his forehead. He had missed him. He missed physical contact. The toilet’s lousy opinions still lingered in the back of his mind. 

  
  


“I promise that I'll be good,” Akaashi nodded then walked ahead, the two walking together once again and walking outside into the fresh air. Bokuto watched as Noya gestured for another inmate to join in. The inmate was new to Bokuto. He was really tall. He had longish brown hair. He could see a tattoo on the top of his arm, just under his beige sleeve. The tall male was talking to Noya quite happily like there wasn’t a barrier between them like they were good friends. 

  
  


Bokuto decided it must have been one of the new raven dorm prisoners. Noya was always friendly with those ones. He instead preferred Kuroo the guard. There was something about him that seemed down to earth but also if there wasn’t this big divide in them and Bokuto never smuggled drugs then they could have been great friends. They would have been accomplices in pranks at the office or would be singing together, holding a bottle of beer in their hand.

  
  


As he thought of Kuroo, the aforementioned male walked round the corner, talking to his radio. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bokuto and rushed over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. The way their friendship should be, with plenty of bro hugs that bordered homosexuality.

  
  


They would have been the best of friends.

  
  


“Dude. How are you? Are you doing good? Did you just get out?” Kuroo asked enthusiastically. Bokuto nodded his head. The two bumped fists when Kuroo reached him. Then shared a hug.

  
  


“Noya-san is letting the three...four of us go for a run outside,” Kuroo looked at the little group then joined the back of the queue, following them to the doors which wasn’t that much further, just at the end of the corridor.

  
  


“Ah cool,” Kuroo tagged along like he was either a prisoner or that Bokuto was a guard. He really liked Kuroo. He made him feel calmer. The sucky thing was that Kuroo was a guard. Kuroo was the one that sent him to the SHU. Kuroo was the one that did the anal search. The worst thing was that Kuroo believed Bokuto. He said that day that it was only procedure and that he had to but he never doubted him. And then when his fingers slipped deep inside of him, Kuroo felt the little bag he had stashed there and then yanked it down. He looked disappointed when he saw the stash. And the worst thing was Bokuto felt horrid. He wanted to be the person that Kuroo had believed. He wanted to have been that person that wouldn’t have hid drugs but he was. He wanted to have left that day with the two of them laughing about something. But no, Kuroo’s face fell into a frown when he looked at the substance, his cheery face replaced with the disappointing look.

  
  


“How many days has it been?” Bokuto asked. He remembered that day so clearly. It had been about lunch time. Akaashi and Bokuto had been in their room, on Akaashi’s bed kissing. Akaashi was being daring and was slipping his hand onto his groin. Bokuto had let out a moan in pleasure then one in protest as the alarm went off and both went onto the floor and lay on their stomachs, hands over their heads.

  
  


Kuroo had arrived shortly after that.

  
  


“Oh...Asahi how long have you been here?” Kuroo asked.

  
  


“Ehh. Five weeks 5 days. Why?” The tall male walking with Noya answered.

  
  


“No real reason,” Kuroo turned back to Bokuto then smiled. “Five weeks 5 days. Having drugs in the prison is a big time out. You know that. Don’t ever do it again. If you’re having issues talk to me. We can chat it over,” Kuroo was silent for a moment then turned back round to his friend. He gave him an encouraging smile. “I spoke to Ukai. I pleaded for him to increase your dosage. Has he spoken to you about such a thing?” Bokuto’s face lit up.

  
  


“Yeah, in the cell. He said that it will be the 20 mg as prescribed to me outside for a month. If nothing improves they will cut it back down. I think it’s a fair shout. Ukai will see how good I am when I have my big dosage and I won’t have to fall into drastic measures,” Bokuto whispered to the guard who nodded his head proudly.

  
  


“Please. Let me know. I can’t stay. It’s near 4 so I’ll be off,” Kuroo waved to the male then sped walked back to the cat dorm. Noya stood in front of the door that would allow him to feel the wind on his face. He couldn’t wait for him to open it up.

  
  


“Rules of outside. We are on visiting hours. So you will go nowhere near the fence or it will be shots for you and I will revoke the rights to go outside on these special evenings. Do I make myself clear?” Bokuto nodded his head along with the other three. The four were then let outside and Iwaizumi and Asahi took off in a run while Bokuto and Akaashi strolled out.

  
  


Bokuto hadn’t felt fresh air enter his lungs in so long that he almost choked it in. He inhaled deeply until his lungs were full and burning, but he held onto the fresh air deep in his lungs until he had to release the breath. The air was cold. It was November. He felt a chill run up his spine but he welcomed it. He welcomed the cold nipping his cheeks. He welcomed the dark skies despite only being four in the afternoon. He welcomed the bright orange of the dead leaves on the ground. He welcomed it all.

  
  


Bokuto walked over to the small group and watched as they were running around the track that was littered in leaves. He kicked at the leaves as he ran around the field watching as they flew into the air and danced around taking his knees before falling back down.

  
  


Akaashi was in front of Bokuto as they ran around. Bokuto loved the feeling of stretching his legs out in front of him. He pushed one foot in front of the other, not caring that he was stiff. Not caring about the wind nipping at his cheeks. He didn’t care about any of that sort of stuff. He loved feeling free. He loved that he could move as fast as he wanted and not care whether or not it was out of control or whether his fast movements would be construed as offensive.

  
  


He wished he could remain here for some time longer and just be free. 

  
  


Noya watched as the four ran around, he was standing watching the four inmates run. He had yet to speak to Asahi today after the two of them becoming a couple - a secret couple - only yesterday. He thought now would be a good time but now they were a thing, there was never a good time now. He felt guilty by just bringing him along, like someone could tell from that act alone why he brought Asahi with him. He prayed that they wouldn’t get it. He hoped for both of them that they wouldn’t be caught. That once his 18 months are over, they could continue to date in peace and not worry about inviting him outside.

  
  


Noya watched as Bokuto sped up, gaining more and more speed. He wasn’t the fastest but he was getting closer to Akaashi’s speed while Iwaizumi and Asahi were neck and neck in front of them both by a good 15 yards. He kept his eyes close to them as some visitors walked past the fence.

* * *

Kuroo was speed walking to the cat dorm. He knew exactly where Kenma would be. He knew that he would be doodling with the paper and crayons. He would be on his stomach, looking so cute and would be concentrating hard if he was into the drawing.

  
  


He rushed into the dorm only to see Lev and Fukunaga glaring at one another. He watched as the latter tried to pull a punch on Lev and how he caught it and twisted his arm back, “What in gods name is this?” Kuroo snapped stepping into the dorm. Kenma was on his bed, drawing like Kuroo expected.

  
  


“Nothing Kuroo-san,” Lev hissed. Kuroo rolled his eyes and went to sit at the pod for a few moments to collect his thoughts. From what Yaku had told him last night, Fukunaga knew about him and Lev and he was to keep an eye on him and Lev. That definitely seemed like they were going to square off. He would have to deal with it, for the sake of everyone's forbidden relationship. Lev walked to the pod and rapped on the door lightly. Kuroo looked up to see Lev looking paler than usual. He must be feeling just as anxious.

  
  


“He was teasing me. He saw us last night and was making jokes,” Kuroo looked to Kenma who was still on his bed drawing. He let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to enjoy his peace and quiet time with him. Kuroo pulled out his phone and video called a number. This would put both of them to ease.

  
  


Lev stepped into the pod to see a number, the screen was of Kuroo and Lev looking at the screen. Kuroo’s hair was it's usual messiness. Lev’s hair looking a little unwashed. The screen changed and Lev could see Yaku staring at the screen. He was lying his bed, having only woken up by the looks of it, his hand pressed against his face.

  
  


“Did I wake you?” Kuroo asked softly, seeing how tired he looked. Doing late shifts really exhausted everyone. Days off were used to catch up on sleep. Kuroo and Yaku both agreed that being a guard wasn’t a job. It was more of a vocation. They loved it. They loved doing what they do. The late nights included.

  
  


“Oh. No. I was watching my show,” Kuroo could hear the sound of the television playing in the background. He couldn’t quite work out what he was watching. Most likely some mystery drama. He sounded really tired. “Why did you call?” He asked, lying back and letting out a yawn. Lev thought he looked cute. He thought he looked so good. He wanted to be lying next to him and stroking his back or his hair.

  
  


“Fukunaga is mentioning it and harassing me,” Lev spoke quietly whispered to him. He watched as Yaku let out a grumble and turned his head into his pillow to let out another moan.

  
  


“Deny it. Deny us. It’s our word against his. We just have to be very careful. No more night time cuddles,” Lev could see how pained Yaku looked as he declared such a thing. He felt like every time they made progress they would somehow fall back five steps. Soon, no kisses would be shared, no more of them talking. He got scared to think such a thing. He could see Yaku’s light blue walls behind him. He could see a picture of swirls hanging on the wall and he would do anything to see that picture in person. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to see how soft his bed was.

  
  


“Morisuke,” Kuroo spoke quietly. Kuroo never used Yaku’s first name. They were close but they were comfortable using his last name. “Noya and I were speaking,” with the way Yaku’s face changed, he knew he understood what he was going to discuss. 

  
  


“Let’s not right now. I can’t explain it. Lev, I love you, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yaku hung up before Kuroo or Lev could say anything else. Kuroo sighed and gestured for Lev to step out of the pod. He looked at his watch. It was 15 minutes past 4. He let out a small sigh. Not that they couldn’t go to the cupboard but people were on the move again and they would see the two of them go into the cupboard. He let out another sigh. He didn’t even want sex with him, just a kiss and a cuddle would have sufficed. 

  
  


Kenma was lying on his bed once again and was drawing something. He was getting really good at it. He was a hacker but now he had learnt how to draw some really artistic things. He knew Kenma was saving him commissary money to buy some colour pencils and lead pencils. He watched as Lev took a seat next to Kenma on his bed and was whispering to him. Kenma murmured back.

  
  


He could see his drawing was of a field covered in snow. There was a village in the background, half covered by a tree. He was nearly done and was colouring the village with his gray crayon. When he was done he ripped it out of his sketch pad and handed it to Lev who smiled gratefully and admired the photo.

  
  


“See that window. That was my room and my mamas and papas. And my sisters. Okay, we lived in that room. The Kavinsky’s daughter and son lived in there two. They are the two eldest kids of the Kavinsky’s. Because so many could share a room and they produced like rabbits they started spilling into the other rooms. In this room,” he pointed to the top floor, “there were these gay men that lived together. I caught them once going at it. I mean I was young and didn’t understand it. This room, when I get out is where I am going to live. Despite the fact that I don’t know who lives there. I need to get my passport renewed once I leave so I can return and work here,” Kuroo forgot that Lev was Russian. He had the features that were Russian but he had perfect Japanese they completely forgot about his nationality. 

  
  


There were a few other Russian that resigned here. Their Japanese sucked so Lev would communicate for them. He would sometimes teach them Japanese, so that once they left their life would be easier. Slowly they were getting better with it.

  
  


Kuroo saw that everyone else had cleared out so he walked over to Kenma’s bed and slotted himself behind him. Kenma blushed but allowed the interaction to happen regardless, by leaning back into his body.

  
  


“What was this?”

  
  


“Lev-san asked me to draw his hometown. He described it to me, thoroughly. In return he will buy me my pencils,” Kuroo kissed his soft blonde hair. His hair was naturally brown so his roots were slowly coming back in revealing his true hair colour. He was due to go to the salon soon to get his hair dyed again.

  
  


“Sorry that we couldn’t go into the cupboard today. Things came up. You know with Lev and Fukunaga. I had to deal with it,” Kenma never said a word but just let out a small moan of acknowledgment. He kissed his neck softly. Kenma relaxed into his body, finally getting comfortable around him.

  
  


“When are finishing tonight?” Kenma asked into his shoulder turning in towards him. Kuroo wrapped his arms protectively around him.

  
  


“I finish at 5 in the morning. Oh...we can go into the closet at 2 if you’d like,” Kenma nodded curtly then both leaned in for a quick kiss, then pulled away. Kuroo couldn’t wait till he could get Kenma home. The only issue was that he lived with a few of the other guards in this big apartment. He didn’t know how comfortable Kenma would be with them all.

  
  


“I saw Bokuto-san earlier. How is he?” Kenma asked. Kenma was indifferent to Bokuto. He was loud and sometimes that was too hard for him to deal with. But he knew that Kuroo really liked him and if he wasn’t in jail, Kenma was certain that he would be living with Kuroo and Bokuto would honestly be his best friend.

  
  


“Would you hate me if I had to send you down to the SHU?” Kenma raised an eyebrow. He burrowed his face into his chest, he smelt like mint. He always did. His shampoo always smelt like some kind of mint. He never voiced such an opinion. He would never say it but he would happily bury his face in his chest to smell him.

  
  


“Depends really. If I was misbehaving then definitely. I know we can’t compromise us. So sending me down there is the answer then I won’t be angry with you. Unless it’s totally uncalled for. If I didn’t do anything to warrant such a punishment then maybe,” Kenma leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his throat. Kuroo always shivered when he did so. It made him happy.

  
  


“I keep thinking of Bokuto,” Kuroo sighed, pulling Kenma closer into his body, “He needs help. He doesn’t need punishment,” Kenma touched Kuroo’s arm and traced his biceps over the blue shirt. Kuroo let out a shiver. He couldn’t wait till a day he could have him under him. He couldn’t wait to be alone with him completely. He was certain everyone felt this way. A day where lying together in bed didn’t make them feel so guilty.

  
  


“He had brought drugs into the prison. He should be glad that his punishment didn’t warrant max. I agree he needs help. He has a mental disability. Doesn’t that lower his sentence?” Kenma asked remembering his lawyer mention it once to him. About if you aren’t in the right mental state you can’t be committed for a crime or it can reduce it significantly.

  
  


“He was stable at the time. They did the test but he was sane at the time so diminished responsibility couldn’t be applied. He’ll be locked up for eight years,” Kuroo sighed.

  
  


“And how long has he been here?” Kenma has seen Bokuto for a long time. He has been in jail about the same amount of time as him.

  
  


“Six and a half,” Kuroo suddenly grinned. His friend would be getting out soon. In a year and a half, he would be out. Akaashi would be out in six months. Kenma still had a year. He was very ecstatic. A year would pass soon and he would be out and they would be lying in bed together, legs tangled, mouths meshed, not a care in the world.

  
  


Kenma was comfortable running his hand down his bicep then ran his hand down to his hand and entwined them before bringing it closer to his mouth and gave his hand a little kiss. Kuroo smiled at such affection. In a year's time, he would be free. They would be together.

  
  


“We should maybe stop. I don’t need Fukanaga to be looking in our direction. I don’t want us to get in trouble,” Kuroo nodded and stood up, pressing his mouth to his for one last kiss for the time being. Kenma smiled and heard as someone came walking in. Kuroo jumped up away from Kenma like a cat being startled and watched as Bokuto walked into the room, hands in pockets.

  
  


“Hands out of pockets,” Kuroo warned. Bokuto removed his hands as he was asked.

  
  


Kenma, knowing it was Bokuto stepped closer to Kuroo and put a hand in Kuroo’s hand. “Was I interrupting. I couldn’t find you in your usual closet so I decided to try in the dorm. Sorry Kenma man,” Kenma shook his head then walked away. Kuroo glared at Bokuto before pulling him close into his arms.

  
  


“You interrupted us as we said it would be best if we moved away from each other for the time being,” Kuroo admitted. 

  
  


“What happened to closet time? You still have half an hour together,” Bokuto asked looking up at the clock that was secured to the wall with little bars.

  
  


“Well...Lev needed me for reasons so I had to help so it missed our slot. We have to be sharp and well we missed our chance. We will try again later,” He smiled at Kenma who was disappearing at this moment in time.

  
  


“Ahh boo. Can I ask a favour? You know how you are watching us for a while, can you allow me and Akaashi to get a little- erm you know. We are both craving it,” Kuroo rolled his eyes but nodded his head regardless.

  
  


“Yeah, I’ll allow it. If someone else comes in I’ll need to stop your operation so be aware of such things. If someone comes in, you’re out and on your bed. Do I make myself clear?” Bokuto nodded his head.

  
  


“You’re the best. I mean it. I owe you,” Bokuto punched his arm then walked off as it was near dinner time. Was he, though? Kuroo felt a small punch to the gut. He wasn’t the best. He felt anything but the best. He was fucking someone that was under his care. He felt disgusting. He hated the feeling. His stomach knotted. How could he love Kenma so passionately and feel so disgusting after?

  
  


How could Bokuto say he owed him? He sent him to the SHU for over a month. He saw him like a friend and yet he broke him to the point of insanity. Goshiki had told him that he had spoken to the toilet that they had fallen out and were no longer friends. How could he not feel bad? He wanted to disconnect himself from such emotions. He didn’t want to see feel friendship towards them. Yes, it was great when they were around, but when he was left alone he felt like he was being eaten from the inside out. 

  
  


He found himself calling Yaku while it was quiet. He sat on Kenma’s bed and spoke to his friend as he got ready for his date. He loved Kenma he couldn’t go on dates, he couldn’t find someone else. He had found his one and he was in jail. He was not to be touched.

  
  


After a lengthy chat, he moved away and headed for his break. God he hated his life some days. He wanted Kenma. He wanted him home. He sighed and went into the back and lay on the couch. Daichi was in their sipping tea and looking just as disheveled.

  
  


He had his hands in his hair and was gently tugging on it. Kuroo moved over and took a seat beside his friend, his arm going on the back of the couch. The two smiled meekly at each other.

  
  


Kuroo knew that he felt the same way, he felt the same disgust he felt. “Tomorrow, let’s all go out for drinks. You know...everyone that is like us,” Kuroo murmured. He didn’t have much energy to talk loudly. He just wanted to fast forward and get to a day where Kenma was lying in bed with him, their legs tangled together.

  
  


“That sounds good. I’ll round everyone I know and you do the same. The Ichimatsu at eight,” Daichi smiled half-heartedly then stood up and headed out. Kuroo was left to his thoughts. Being left alone with his thoughts never made him feel any better. He felt miserable as he internally abused himself.

* * *

With the moon high, the leaves of the trees falling to their deaths as sharp cold winds brushed past, everyone lay cozy in their beds, or bunk beds if they were an inmate. Apart from a few who didn’t sleep.

  
  


In one corner there was a guard who was on a date, having a good time. He was laughing. He was forgetting his worries about the person that loved him unconditionally and was dreaming about a future with them together. The guard held hands with another man, laughing at a joke that he told. He was blushing. He leaned in for a kiss, the other person doing the same. Their lips brushed against each other, then hands were pulling each other close and a tongue may have slipped past someone's lips. There may have been some moaning into the kiss. There may have been some blood rushing south. The guard for that brief moment forgot about the prisoner.

  
  


In another part of town, another guard lay awake. He lay on his side, looking at his bare walls. He was different to the guard before, he was thinking about his future with another prisoner. In one of his dreams, he thought about being trapped in with him. Stuck. Unable to escape. Both of them separated from each other. He shuddered at the thought. His other dream was where the prisoner lay in his arms, right in front of him. Fast asleep. He would kiss him on the cheek, wish him a good night and the two could fall into a peaceful slumber. Those dreams were solemn. The former dream - or nightmare - was consistent. He was under his care. He couldn’t do such a thing. He dreamt of a judge before him, peers glaring at him, the words uttered “he was under your care and protection and you blatantly ignored it” He turned to face his wall. He let out a sigh. He had to be careful. He was losing himself in work. He was becoming too friendly with the inmates. They had done wrong. He shouldn’t be his friend.

  
  


He turned back round again, a tear trickling down his cheek. His mouth wobbled, he hid his messy hair in his pillow.

  
  


In the prison, to prisoners sat on the bottom bunk of one of their beds. They were facing each other. The taller one held his hand out to the smaller one and the smaller one took his hand. It was the first time they had done such a thing. The taller one blushed, the moonlight was shining on him. The smaller one thought he looked so cute. The two leant in and let their lips press against each other. It was a soft and passionate kiss that told the other exactly what he wanted to know.

  
  


“Hinata, I really like you. I want to date you,” Hinata nodded his head with a smile.

  
  
“I like you to Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some KagaHina has arrived


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long

For late November, it was fairly warm meaning it wasn’t bitterly cold. The wind didn’t go through you but more of around you. Noya thought it might be a good idea to have some of the inmates go out for exercise. He could trust Iwaizumi and Asahi to be good while outside. Bokuto on the other hand may be an issue, but if Akaashi was there he was good. Or if Kuroo dealt with him, that would make Bokuto ten times easier to deal with. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the sharp cold air as it entered his groggy system.

 

With a steaming hot cup of coffee, he entered into the office. He gave Kindaichi a warm smile as he went through the metal detector, ensuring that he wasn’t concealing any offensive weapons. Declaring that he was good, Noya walked through the halls. He walked into the staff room and saw Daichi sitting on the couch, his hands at his mouth. He looked pretty intense.

 

“Hey. What’s up?” Noya greeted him as he walked in. He looked pretty tired. He had been doing the night shift and would be heading home soon. He looked awfully tired, with grey bags under his eyes. His skin looking a little white. His eyes bloodshot red.

 

“The eagle has returned to the nest,” Daichi grunted. Noya’s eyes widened. He knew today had been too good. He had enjoyed his morning a little too much. He let out a groan, then walked over to the coffee machine and made a steaming cup for Daichi and handed him the mug that was his. It was black with red flowers. Daichi nodded at the gesture and brought the cup to his mouth.

 

“Ultimately, we are screwed,” The way Daichi said ‘we’ wasn’t a collective term meaning all guards, he meant the ones that were dating prisoners. They indeed were screwed if Ushijima was back on the scene.

 

“Let’s pray he gets his wife knocked up again and he goes on maternity leave,” Daichi grumbled as he sipped his coffee. “Suga and I were talking last night. If he is back on the scene, we will have to be careful. You know his disregard for Takeda and Ukai. He doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t have to,” Daichi sighed. Noya hated how he treated Takeda.

 

Takeda used to be an inmate of this very prison, Ukai only a guard at the time, his grandfather the warden. The two didn’t do anything. They didn’t make out. They didn’t confess. They didn’t tell the other about the feelings they had for another. They didn’t touch. When Takeda was finally released, Ukai met him in a shop a few months later. Takeda had been worse for wear. He was planning on stealing to survive but Ukai was having none of it and bought his stuff, then suggested that he should apply for a position as a guard.

 

It was fair to say that he got that job because of Ukai persuading his grandfather to gave him the job. It wasn’t a secret. What was also not a secret was how much Takeda took the role seriously. He was a good guard. He had admired Ukai and some of the other guards who were gone by now. The two that Takeda liked was Shimada and Takinoue who had left a few years ago and was now working as a security guard else-where. While Shimada was a stay at home dad.

 

Ukai had then confessed his love to Takeda not long after and apparently the two of them got busy on the warden's desk. This was just speculation. Noya believed it. Daichi believed it. It was true that during work in the warden's office, they would they share a few kisses and a few hand holds. It wouldn’t be that far a stretch to think they may get a little busy on the desk.

 

“Kuroo and I are going for drinks tonight. You in?” Daichi asked, finishing his mug of coffee and putting it into the sink to be cleaned later. Noya nodded his head.

 

“Who else is coming?” Noya asked, taking a sip from his cooling coffee. He raised his eyebrows at Daichi as he walked.

 

“You, me, Kuroo, Yaku, Yamaguchi,” he counted on his fingers. Noya nodded at the number, that was a relatively small group. He noticed that it was anyone who was dating a prisoner. This would be good. This would be fun.

 

“Sounds fun. I finish at 9 tonight,” Noya sighed. Noya lived with all the males mentioned previously minus Yaku who had his own apartment and due to them all wanting to help prisoners on their own, they had to work extra hours to get the money. 

 

“Sounds miserable. I would stay chill today. Let Asahi know about the eagle and let the rest of them know. I don’t think anyone else knows,” Daichi stood up and walked out the door, heading for the exit. Noya finished his coffee and dumped it into the sink and headed into the prison. He walked in to see the inmates getting breakfast. He noticed that the raven dorm yet to move so he rushed into the dorm to see them all half asleep. There was no guard. He frowned at this. There should always be someone watching them.

 

“Alright Inmates. Rise and shine. You’re burning daylight,” he heard groans from the inmates as they slowly began to wake up. He noticed that Asahi wasn’t in bed. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He jumped slightly but fell into Asahi’s large chest. He could smell him. Despite his lack of showering. He had a certain musk to him. A calming toxin, fogged over by his lack of a shower.

 

“Morning you,” Asahi breathed into his ear.

 

“We need to talk. Get off me,” he warned then pushed out of his arms. His heart was racing. Did Asahi feel it? What if Ushijima showed up. He would be in so much trouble. He groaned. Why did he have to be back? Life was good when he was on maternity leave. He just prayed his wife was still tight enough for him. 

 

“Get up, dressed and head for breakfast,” Noya yelled again. Everyone slowly began to move from their beds. Asahi moved away from Noya, looking hurt by the way he staggered back to his bunk. He watched as Asahi stripped and was butt naked and was talking to Suga who was quiet. He heard him say eagel to Asahi and they both looked in his direction.

 

Suga explained it to him. Thank god. That made his day slightly easier, despite Ushijima returning. His life now sucked ten times worse.

 

Noya watched as the group walked out and into the dinner hall, him taking checks as they walked out. He found that Hinata and Kageyama were walking close together and also noticed that Tsukishima was walking somewhat close to the two as well.

 

Noya followed on behind them and headed towards the breakfast hall. He stopped when he saw Ushijima walking towards him, his uniform impeccable as always. Crisp shirt, polished badge. Hair neat and swept back. Weapons hanging from his hip, cleaned and polished and intimidating.

 

“Ushijima, long time no see? How’s the misses?” Noya put on his best fake smile and waved to the male before him. How he hated him. Over towering him like that. Thinking he was better because he had better height genetics.

 

“She’s good. She can handle Taki on her own at this point,” Noya frowned. “Taki is what we named him,” Ushijima clarified after the confused look Noya portrayed. Noya nodded numbly.

 

“You must show me pictures of him,” Noya grinned. He didn’t care for children in the slightest. He knew the words to say and what made people feel happy. ‘Wow, he’s got your looks’ - if they say otherwises, disagree and insist that you see the child in them more than the wife they never met. They liked that. Tell them it’s cute, except for the fact that all babies looked the same to Noya

 

Ushijima nodded, then eyed Noya up and down. He bit his lip as he looked at his hair, his head tilting side ways. Noya had bleach blonde bangs and his hair was spiked, due to some gel. Ushijima gave him a disgusted look before walking away and Noya did the same, whispering under his breath how much he hated that guy.

 

Noya walked into the canteen to see the queue was long. He could see Suga talking with Bokuto, who had his arm slung around Akaashi. The two frowned but Bokuto stayed put. He kept his arm wrapped around Akaashi. His arm tensing around Akaashi's shoulder.

 

Suga then made his way over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he whispered to them and they too frowned. Iwaizumi scooted away from his boyfriend and ate his meal without his boyfriend attached to his hip.

 

Suga returned to his seat and nodded to Tanaka. Noya thought of himself as the ravens friend. He shouldn’t but he did, but he still knew their rule of conduct. Don’t snitch. He was certain the ravens were scrutinised for him being friends with him but they also knew that they wouldn’t snitch. He was certain Suga drilled it into them. He was also certain Suga was the ringleader of the ravens. He dealt with everyone in that group. He was a good person who didn’t deserve to be there.

 

He watched as Ushijima walked in and his eyes laid on Bokuto with his arm around Akaashi. His eyes narrowed angrily as he honed onto the offending arm draped across the other inmate. Noya watched as the inmate stiffened, but kept his arm in place, forcing it to stay in place.

 

“Inmate!” he barked. The silence in the hall was palpable. Noya could hear everyone breath. He could hear the wind whistle outside. He heard the kitchen staff drop slush onto an inmate's plate. Noya sighed. He wasn’t taking this.

 

“Bokuto. You and Akaashi are a good looking couple,” Noya grinned. Bokuto grinned back and nuzzled his face into Akaashi’s hair. Ushijima glared at Noya before turning his head to the pair.

 

“Inmate move away from Akaashi before you end up in the SHU,” he snarled. Noya felt some of his soul being sucked out of him. Ten minutes into his eleven hour shift and so far they were going to start this war.

 

“Bokuto. Ignore him,” Noya glared back at the male. He hated this bullshit between the two. Bokuto kept his arm in place, putting his trust in Noya. 

 

“Inmate. Move!” Ushijima moved towards him and Noya stepped before him, in his way and facing the tall male before him. 

 

“Bokuto. Do as you please,” Noya spoke softly to the inmate.

 

Ushijima was a brick wall. He was huge, he towered over Noya easily. He was certain that he was bigger than Asahi. But Noya was just as fierce as he glared up at Ushijima, his eyes locked onto the other male in a death stare. He may be smaller but he could be just as intimidating. Ukai never saw his height as a hindrance or a burden. He could still kick ass if needed be so he didn’t mind that most men towered over him.

 

“Why do you insist on going against my wishes, Nishinoya?” The tall male growled.

 

“Why are you making a scene on something that doesn’t exist?” Noya retorted, never backing down, even as Ushijima stretched up, making himself taller and more intimidating. Noya never faltered. He held his ground as he glared at the taller male. “You are causing an unnecessary scene,” Noya hissed.

 

“What is going on?” Takeda asked as he walked into the room to see two of his guards staring down one another.

 

“Nishinoya is going against what I am telling an inmate,” Ushijima hissed. Noya relaxed from his stance and looked to Takeda with a small smile. Takeda didn’t mind inmates being cuddly. They put a stop to sex but an arm around another is not an issue. It could be a sign of friendship. Ukai wasn’t too pleased about the matter, meaning that Ukai and Takeda fought over whether an inmate could show friendship.

 

“I believe I told Bokuto that he was a nice couple then you told him to move away. That's going against my wishes,” Noya barked back. He grinned evilly at him.

 

“You interrupted me,” He replied lamely.

 

“I had no idea you were going to tell them off. I thought they looked sweet. So I told them. Its no big deal,” Noya rolled his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest. Takeda glared at both of them.

 

“Ushijima we can tolerate them holding hands or slinging an arm around each other. Sex is something we can’t tolerate,” Takeda sighed and moved away from the two guards and out the door with some other task at hand. He always seemed busy.

 

“Don’t think that when you are away I will tolerate such behaviour,” Ushijima warned in a low voice.

 

“And don’t think I won’t defend them,” Noya hissed before walking over to the empty queue. He saw Kenma in the kitchen and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Let’s try it then,” Noya grinned. Kenma reluctantly gave him a plate of slosh and he took his seat next to the ravens. He looked at the meal and stabbed his spork at it. It was shiny on the top but was a grey colour.

 

“What is this?” Noya asked. He was sitting next to Asahi who bashed his knee against his. It was a nice sign. A sign that that they had a secret that was between them that no one else could know about.

 

“Eggs apparently,” Noya frowned. That wasn’t egg. He took a spoonful and took a bite of it. It was warm, but it tasted like slime. There was no taste in egg. It was just rotten. He tried the juice. Just as disgusting. He had asked for apple. It was disgusting. Sour and bland at the same time.

 

“I don’t like this at all. What’s your opinion?” Asahi put some of the slime onto his spork and brought it to Noya’s lips.

 

“You need a flavour packet for it to be good,” Asahi explained. Suga stared wide eyed at the action before nodding.

 

“We assume that getting in this gruel is cheap and then buying in these flavour packets and making us pay for them counteracts the sale of both,” Noya frowned and looked at the flavour packet that Asahi had fed him. It made it easier on the tongue and going down but it was disgusting.

 

“Honestly it's still disgusting. Be good guys. Coco pops is a right of life,” Asahi laughed full heartedly. He did indeed miss a decent breakfast.

 

“My ex used to make me eat avocado toast,” Asahi laughed. Noya laughed slightly. He didn’t like her at all. And at this moment in the time the Procurator Fiscal was deciding whether or not to prosecutor her for her association with the Raven.

 

“I loved my yogurt and fruit in the morning with some oats. So good,” Suga licked his lips at the thought of his meal. His mouth watered slightly at the thought of some low fat greek yogurt with honey and banana. He missed those days.

 

“Power Aid and a packet of crisps for me,” Tanaka laughed. For some reason that breakfast suited Tanaka. Noya expected nothing else of the boisterous male.

 

“Milk and toast,” Kageyama chimed in. Hinata shook his head disagreeing 

 

“Orange juice and some chocolate covered cereal,” Noya grinned at his boys. He worked hard for them. He worked to get them to be good human beings. He worked so they could live their life again. He felt Ushijima glaring at him. He could feel his eyes burn the back of his head.

 

“Nishinoya!” Ushijima barked. Noya rolled his eyes then turned to face the tall man. Why was he always on his back? 

 

“Have you fucked your wife recently. You seemed pent up?” Noya hissed, his ravens try not to laugh but they let out a snicker earning them a scowl from the over towering male.

 

“My wife and I are very happy,” he hissed back, “These are inmates. They are not your friends. This is not a country club. You should do well to remember that. You know what, don’t listen to me. When they end up going for you, don’t blame me,” he snapped.

 

“They wouldn’t hurt me,” Noya waved him off. He honestly believed that he wouldn’t get hurt from these men.

 

“See this,” Ushijima grabbed Noya’s weapon belt and pulled it forward, roughly making Noya jerk forward, “You will always be a guard with these. You're superior to them while they are low life criminals,” he glared at them.

 

“Take that back,” Noya stood up glaring at the tall male. “They are not low-lifes. Over half of these people are here due to poverty. They had to live a life of crime. It should be our job to teach them how to life in society and do well for themselves,” Noya snarled.

 

“Well lets ask the daughter of the man Suga killed. Or how about the mother of the son Tsukishima killed. They would love to help these unguided men to achieve better in life, maybe they will pack their bags for them,” Noya felt Suga and Tsukishima curl up in tension. Noya slapped him hard in the face and brought him down to his level. 

 

“How about we ask the mothers of the children that was raped by that so called father. They  were at his trial case and spoke for Suga. They said that they owed him their thanks. If Suga never did it, then they would have. Or how about the mother of the parents, that the so called son bullied three boys that badly they drove themselves to their deaths. Ask them!” Noya needed to breath. He was getting all pent up and was shaking. Ushijima knew the facts. Not the story.

 

“How’s that working for you? Helping these deprived men. Oh look, Tanaka has returned,” Tanaka bowed his head as Noya glared at Ushijima harder. Noya swore he needed to step away or would kill the man before him. How could he!? Dissing his boys before him?! How fucking dare he!

 

“You and your private school. These guys didn’t have such a privilege. The only time they got to eat three square meals is when they got here. We send them back to the streets when they don’t know when their next meal is. You never lived that life,” Noya was starting to see red in his vision.

 

“Shall I remind you that you didn’t either. You grew up,” he snorted then rephrased his last sentence, “You got older. It’s stupid for you to pretend you know what these lowlifes went through. We’ll make them pay for their food. If they can’t afford it, they can’t eat. Sound good,” Ushijima walked away after that and headed out of the dining hall. Yamaguchi made his way over Noya and squeezed Noya’s shoulder. He was shaking angrily.

 

“Make room at your table when I end up killing him,” Noya seethed to Suga who only nodded his head. 

 

“Is his wife pregnant again?” Yamaguchi crossed his fingers. Noya laughed meekly. God he hoped she kept producing child after child only so he had to deal with them or end up like Shimada and be a stay at home dad.

 

“He pisses me off so much. He’s just got a vendetta against everyone because he wasn’t made captain of the guard,” Noya sighed. Yamaguchi looked at the inmates who had their eyes on them.

 

“They know you are a guard. They know you are superior to them, but they respect you because you don’t see it that way and stoop to their level. You see them as equals. I don’t ever think they will turn against you. They all stand behind you. I think you might have your own army,” Yamaguchi chuckled. 

 

Noya smiled then stood up, “I hope he doesn’t take away their food.”

 

“Ukai won’t allow it,” Yamaguchi shook his head.

 

“But we are struggling at the moment. The state pays us for every prisoner we hold but we need to make repairs,” Noya groaned. He looked at the books and could see them going into decline. He moved away from Asahi and went to stand in his spot, Yamaguchi at his side.

 

The two watched as the prisoners ate, and were then expected to go to work. Kuroo when he arrived in half an hour later, was watching the kitchen while they tided then made dinner, also had a chance to eat themselves. 

 

Suga would go off with a guard and do errands. Noya was at the moment on watching visitation. He was also scheduled into the watch tower. Yamaguchi worked in electrical. Yaku would help out in the laundry room.

 

Kuroo walked into the dining room half an hour later and by expression, he was tired and apparently really sad. Yaku put an arm round his waist and pulled him into his side, to show his support. 

 

“How did it go last night?”

 

“Annoyingly really well. I’ll tell you more later about it,” Yaku groaned and looked to Lev who was beside Kenma, who was now out of the kitchen and was sitting down to eat. Fukanuga was eyeing him, smirking.

 

Yaku groaned.

 

Kuroo let out a sigh.

 

Kuroo made his way over to the kitchen and watched as some were already on washing up. Kenma came walking in with a trolley of dirty trays. He gave Kuroo a smile, in which wasn’t returned. He just stared at him, with no emotion.

 

“What happened?” Kenma whispered as he walked past. Kuroo turned his head away from him. He couldn’t look at him. He had embarrassingly cried himself to sleep. He was so frustrated with himself. He wanted to be with Kenma. He loved him. But right now, he hated him. He was under his care. He just didn’t know what to do.

 

Kenma stepped closer, his hand touching his hip, “Four?” Kuroo shook his head. Kenma grabbed his hip. He needed answers. He didn’t want him pulling away from him. “Talk to me please,” Kuroo walked away from him. Kenma swallowed the lump in his throat and began to wash the trays off. He had seen Noya eat the food he had given him and seen the disgust. It wasn’t great but it was food. He respected Noya trying to understand what they went through and tried to improve their lives.

 

“Do you think Noya will try and get us real food. You know how he is trying to improve living conditions,” Inoka asked as he sat at one of the tables at the back drinking water.

 

“Noya is working extra to make the money to help. He has a lot on his plate. He is trying to help you guys some how. He hasn’t thought how. But he wants to do something. He is the most dedicated to you guys,” The males smiled softly. They liked Noya. He was a good person.

 

“Why are you working extra hours?” Shibiya asked.

 

“Well Noya and I live together, so we are trying to cover his expenses?”

 

“Who’s we?” another inmate asked, cleaning the bunkers.

 

“Daichi and Yamaguchi. The four of us live in an apartment together. We are also trying to help you guys some how,” Kuroo smiled then took a seat at the table and let them clean up from the breakfast.

 

“One of you need to clean the canteen. Mops, bucket, sponge. Go,” He ordered. Inoku ended up going out to clean up. Kuroo sat quietly watching the clean up. 

 

Once everything was clean, Kuroo allowed them a half hour break but expected them back in that time or shots would be written.

 

As he walked out, he grabbed Kenma by the arm and suggested for him to follow. The two walked down the halls into their usual cupboard which was empty. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo as soon as the door clicked shut.

 

“Kenma. I love you. You know that right?” Kenma nodded his head. “And when you get out, I want you to live with us. That’s why we work extra, to be able to afford you. But until then...I’m going to pull back. Kenma...until you are released I am breaking up with you. If you have any real concerns at all then come to me. But you will be an inmate,” Kenma nodded his head then reached up, onto his toes to give Kuroo a kiss on the lips.

 

“I love you too,” Kenma tried not to cry in his arms right there and then.

 

“I don’t want to jeopardize us. When you get home with me, with Daichi and Noya and Yamaguchi, you won’t be able to move for days, until then…,” Kuroo choked back the tears. Kuroo brought his lips to Kenma for one last kiss.

 

“See you around...Kozume,” Kuroo stepped away and out of the cupboard and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes and went for a drink in the staff room. No one was there as he grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

 

It was just a year. He could do that. He could wait a year.

 

Kuroo headed back to the dining hall where everyone was except Kenma. He frowned as he walked in and took a deep breath, “Kozume that is a shot,” Kuroo pretended to scribble it down then flipped his book shut. Kenma just stared at him with puffy eyes. He didn’t say a word. He repeated ‘I love you’ in his head as he walked to the counter and began to do preparations for dinner.

 

‘Kuroo-san come to visitation,’ Kuroo’s radio sounded upon his shoulder. He walked away from the kitchen staff and to the visitation to find Noya at the desk. Kuroo took a seat next to Noya and let out a sigh.

 

“We are on a break,” Kuroo whispered to him. Noya whipped his head to the side. His mouth hung low as he stared wide eyed at his friend.

 

“Why?”

 

“I just can’t do it right now. I feel guilty and I hate myself,” Kuroo whispered watching as Yahaba walked into the room.

 

“And how do you feel now?”

 

“Sad. His face. He was heartbroken. I had said earlier that anyone who doesn’t come back will get a shot. He came back late because of me. So I wrote him a shot. I pretended to anyway. Can you tell him it was fake,” Noya nodded his head.

 

Maddog came into the room moments later and went over to Yahaba and they embraced quickly before sitting opposite each other. The two watched as Maddog and Yahaba spoke. Kuroo watched listened to the conversations of Yahaba and Mad dog.

 

“So what cake shall we get?” Maddog would huff out a response which in turn would earn him a dirty glare from Yahaba. 

 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I got fruit,” Yahaba asked, giving him a very dirty look, not liking his lack of cooperation to the type of cake they wanted. 

 

“FUCK FRUIT!” He yelled, standing up and hitting the table as he spoke. He glared down at the smaller male who calmly crossed what Noya imagined to be fruit cake of the piece of paper that was before him. It was the only thing he was allowed to bring in - if it’s the right guard. Obviously, Ushijima would not allow him to bring in a piece of paper.

 

“Inmate!” Kuroo hissed. He didn’t need to say anything else. Maddog bowed his head and sat back down at the table quietly, his head hung low. Yahaba reached out, his hand resting in front of Mad dog and he seemed to calm down from the gesture alone and looked up to Yahaba, his normally intense eyes soft.

 

“Fine,” he let out a small sigh, “I like vanilla. I think vanilla would suit well with your mum and my dad may actually want a bit. Fruit wouldn’t be good. You know how fussy my dad is,” Maddog spoke quietly.

 

Yahaba sat up straight and looked Mad dog in his eyes, “Has he visited yet?” his eyebrow cocked up a little as he asked. Maddogs soft face fell into a sad frown. He shook his head softly

 

“No, he hasn’t. I phoned my mum last week asking if he could come and visit or at least speak on the phone. She let out this sigh and said he was away. Before she said that, I heard her say ‘he wants to speak to you’ and then I heard this male voice say ‘tell him I’m not here’. I don’t think he will ever want to see me,” Mad dog sighed.

 

Kuroo stared at the two before him. It was a secret to most people. To everyone really - apart from Iwaizumi and Oikawa - Yahaba and Mad dog were engaged and their visitations included their plans for their wedding. Kuroo enjoyed watching them as they arranged for their wedding. He knew that Maddog wanted Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be at his wedding. They were his only closests friends so he really wanted them there.

 

Kuroo smiled meekly at the two, he considered what it would be like if he were to marry Kenma,       but then his heart broke as he thought that he was no longer with Kenma for the time being. He took a deep breath then turned to Noya who seemed to be smiling. He must have had similar thoughts.

* * *

Yaku walked into the common room, after being told to double man it with Misaki. He walked into the room to see that most of the inmates in there were watching TV. An old volleyball game was on. Yaku laughed. It was his college team playing Kyoto. They won. Yaku was in the back, wearing white as he had been the libero. He happened to be good, despite at that moment he missed the ball by several feet.

 

“Hey, sexy,” Misaki grinned when she noticed him walk in. Yaku walked over to her. He rolled his eyes. He knew her. She was going to want his entire story of what happened. He sighed at the thought. She was going to want to know everything wasn’t she?

 

“So let’s skip the niceties. Did you fuck?” she suddenly asked. Yaku blinked, once. Twice. Straight to the point. He looked round the room quickly. He couldn’t see Lev anywhere. He felt bad, he felt disgusting as he nodded his head. And Misaki grinned like a child. 

 

“You slut! You fucked on the first date!” she screamed out. The inmates turned to look at the pair of them. Their eyes were wide, smirks on their lips. Some whistled for him. What had she done? Now they were going to know. Lev was going to know. He now had to find Lev and tell him before someone else did.

 

“Was she good?” an inmate called out.

 

“Yeah she was,” Yaku lied then turned his attention to Misaki. “We went to a small restaurant and during the service we ended up making out and well I wanted him home,” he spoke quietly so that she could only hear but one of the inmates had heard him say the pronoun. Of course they did.

 

“HIM! Yaku-san what a naughty slut you are! Fucking on the first date,” Yaku gave the inmate a scowl then heard someone creep up behind him.

 

“Who’s naughty?” Yaku cringed as he heard that voice. He turned to see Lev staring at the pair with confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but someone spoke instead.

 

“Yaku-san went on a first date with some man last night and fucked him,” Yaku watched Lev closely as he had took a deep breath, his face making a sad expression before a forced smile was replaced.

 

“Yaku-san should be careful. There is some really bad people out there,” he smiled and walked forward and took a seat next to some male in the middle. He watched as his head folded in and how his head hid his face.

  
Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions, let me know


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

Noya was feeling stressed after the morning he had. He hated Ushijima with a passion. He pushed all of his buttons. The worse thing about him was that sometimes he made sense, why did he work so hard for these men? They were prisoners. They had done wrong. And yet he worked hard for them. Suga had killed a father and that daughter must have been sad. Tsukishima did kill a son. But those two examples were different. Suga killed because of that man raping the children at the nursery that he worked at. Tsukishima killed that boy because he was the cause of death for three other boys. It made sense. Tanaka had nothing. His sister lived well after working hard, but he didn’t. He hated when Ushijima made him think about why he wanted to help these men.

 

Despite everything, Suga did take a life. Tsukishima killed in cold blood. Despite their excuses, they had committed one of worst crimes. They could have handled it better. The rapist could have been here. But no. Suga thought he should take matters into his own hands. Well, he wasn’t sentenced to life, thankfully due to him seeing such a horrific act. Tsukishima was in the same boat, he found it was better for him to kill that kid. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and took a long breath.

 

Noya sat in the breakroom with Yaku at his side, Yaku nuzzling his head into his shoulder and looking sad. Yaku had just finished telling Noya what had gone down. He told Noya how horrid he felt. He felt like he had stones in his stomach weighing him down and every time he breathed the stones stabbed him, harder and harder and if he thought about Lev, it hurt so much that the stones may as well cut through him. He needed to find a way to apologise to him. Noya was reading about famous people who once spent time in jail. Asahi, Suga, and Tsukishima, they weren’t bad people. They just got caught up in bad things. He let out a small huff.

 

“I heard Kuroo’s having a bad day too,” Noya finally spoke, while scrolling and finding out about the famous actor Robert Downey Jr, who had been in jail multiple times due to drugs. 

 

“How so?” Yaku mumbled, looking at the article that Noya had on his phone. Yaku’s eyes rose as he saw named such as Tim Allen and Malcolm X show up on the ex-con list, that made him smile, jail wasn’t the end of the world for these men. They could do great things.

 

“Broke up with his boyfriend this morning,” Yaku nodded then watched as Takeda came into the staff room with a frown. He looked at Noya then took a seat next to him on the couch and looked at what he was googling. He smiled softly at the sight.

 

“Is it wrong that I want to improve their lives? Is it wrong that I believe in them? Why is it so bad to put a little bit of faith in them?” Takeda’s lips pressed into a line before he put a hand on Noya’s shoulder, he opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, unsure of what to say. He finally found the words to say.

 

“Nothing you do is wrong per-se. It’s controversial because these people have done bad,” Takeda began, speaking slowly.

 

“We have all done bad. We aren’t all innocent,” Noya huffed out, interjecting.

 

“I know. These people though have done very bad. It’s not like they are here because they didn’t hold a door open for another or spoke badly about another. Noya, I did bad. Very bad. I am here but only because of people like you. I wanted to do better for these people. I want to change their lives and make them better people in society. You do that. You are their friend but they know. Noya, they know that you are a guard. You sent Bokuto down to the SHU and then went back for Akaashi. Noya, keep working hard,” Takeda smiled. Noya felt a little better. Takeda was proof that being kind was the answer. He was now passing on the same compassion to other inmates in hope they make a difference.

 

“Takeda, did you and Ukai ever kiss when you were here? Did you do anything of the sort? You’re not here anymore, you won’t get in trouble nor will we tell anyone,” Noya promised. Takeda smiled softly. Takeda knew he could trust him. 

 

“Yes. We kissed. He didn’t keep it up, though. We didn’t try and pursue each other though because we knew the danger. He said maybe later and now it’s later and I’m very happy. I know this may sound like a hypocrite, coming from me and what I’ve just told you. These men are in our care. What I did was so wrong. He could have gotten done for that kiss. I know some of them are nice looking, but please don’t go down that route. I won’t be able to help you if you end up in jail because you fancy yourself a piece of someone,” Noya felt a lump in his throat build. Why did he say that? Did he know something? Of course, he couldn’t. They were barely a couple. He nodded anyway.

 

“Oh and Noya. I have some good news for you...come into my office,” Noya followed Takeda out of the room and into his private office in which papers were stacked up high. Noya walked in and saw the official stamp from the courts on one of the lower stacks. Noya grinned widely.

* * *

Asahi was sitting in the common room with some other males who looked just as bored as he did. The tall male saw Iwaizumi playing a game of cards with Oikawa and Mad Dog in the corner. How he hadn’t noticed them earlier, he didn’t know. Asahi walked over to them and took a seat opposite Iwaizumi who grinned at him happily. The two slowly got closer as they ran outside together.

 

Iwaizumi was in jail for domestic abuse. He said that his partner irritated him and provoked up. He was constantly infuriating him. He explained this one time when he went to see his sister and his partner came home drunk and was slurring abuse at him, saying that he was a dirty incestuous bastard. He then walked into the bedroom. He explained to Asahi that it sounded like he was the victim. He was. He was in a mentally and physically abusive relationship, but when he finally snapped and started to defend himself, the jury found him the abuser. His partner lied on the stand making up crap. He had suggestive “evidence” to make it seem like his statements were true. Like he would show a bruise which Iwaizumi claimed it was from sex.

 

Then there was these texts that were sent to the partner from friends asking where he was and he made up this crap about Iwaizumi refusing him out because Little Woman was on. Iwaizumi never watched the show. Couldn’t name a single character from the show, but he was the abuser.

 

He told him about Oikawa. He told him that he was similar, but Oikawa was the abuser and admitted it. They both hand to attend these rehabilitation classes. Oikawa explained it was due to his anger issues. He got angry easily.

 

But somehow Iwaizumi found him attractive and the thing was Oikawa was never angry with him. Or if he was, it was rationalised and wasn’t insane like before. Oikawa admitted to loving Iwaizumi and the two ended up as a couple. Everyone knew about them. Everyone knew their story. The abusive duo they were once referred to. Iwaizumi admitted to sometimes kicking Oikawa telling him it was playful. It was. It was light and gently. Oikawa never laid a hand on him though. He couldn’t abuse him, even if it was playful.

 

Asahi also indulged Iwaizumi in his life, about how he met Riko, about wanting more in life about Riko pulling the strings. The abortion. He explained how he ended up here. The two were somewhat close only due to their shared interest in fitness.

 

“Care to play?” Iwaizumi asked. Asahi nodded his head and watched as some cards were dealt to him. He took them happily then looked to Maddog who had gone silent. Asahi looked at him from the corner of his eye. He was looking to Oikawa, his eyes doing the talking. Asahi didn’t dare turn his head but he got the jist that he wasn’t truly welcomed.

 

“Since when were the two of you close?” Oikawa asked, eyeing his boyfriend closely, pulling away so that he could look at Iwaizumi clearly. Iwaizumi put his cards down and looked at Oikawa clearly.

 

“Does it really matter? We both enjoy running and sports. Noya knows we like it, he allows us out. We talk, end of,” Oikawa puffed his cheeks out, his face going red ever so slightly.

 

“What if he has the hots for you?” Oikawa hissed under his breath, shooting a dark glare at Asahi who sat back. Asahi suddenly felt scared by the way the curly haired male shot him a death glare, in his eyes a threat for him to stay away.

 

“He has...had a girlfriend. I think I’m safe,” Iwaizumi laughed giving Asahi a sad smile, almost apologising for the turn of events. He just wanted to join in the card game.

 

Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh, “What if he has the hots for  _ me _ ,” Oikawa gasped. Asahi snorted getting a dirty look from Oikawa. He had the hots for a male, sure, but it was definitely not the male before him who must assume that everyone loves him by the way he carries himself.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not hot?” Oikawa asked, slowly getting to his feet, his hands slamming against the table they were at. Everyone turned around for a moment then turned back around, not caring at all.

 

“I just don’t have the hots for you. I like girls and breasts. You three can all be gay if you want. I’m not bothered,” Maddog glared at Asahi angrily, Maddog got to his feet as well, snarling like a hungry hound.

 

“Are you insinuating that gays are inferior to straight men,” Oikawa snarled.

 

“Why are you assuming I’m gay?” Mad dog hissed.

 

“Kyotani chill,” Oikawa and Mad Dog had no intention of chilling and considered to approach Asahi angrily. Asahi backed up into the wall, watching as the two of them moved closer to him. He felt like a god-damn rabbit about to be eaten by prey, cornered by his predators. The female guard had wandered off for a few moments. He didn’t want to get into a conflict with anyone. He didn’t mean anything about.

 

Iwaizumi rushed to his feet but was knocked back by Maddog’s elbow as the two reached for him. Oikawa went to punch Asahi but in a flash, he was brought down his arms pinned behind his back.

 

“Oikawa you are getting a shot,” he heard a voice. He tried to turn his head but he knew the voice regardless. Noya. He was holding him down while Iwaizumi held Maddog’s fist in his hand. Maddog dropped the offending arm to his side and huffed.

 

“You to Kyotani. What good reason do you have for punching Asahi?” Noya raised an eyebrow at the angry looking male.

 

“He snorted when I said he may have the hots for me,” Oikawa snarled out. Noya eyed him curiously and shook his head. Clearly that wasn’t the best reason for Oikawa wanting to rearrange his boyfriend's face. Iwaizumi looked just as unhappy about this arrangement.

 

“Not everyone will fancy you. You might have been adored in the real world, but you're in jail now. Not everyone will love you or like it. Get over it. Okay? You wouldn’t have wanted to punch Asahi out in the real world so why now do you feel justified in wanting to hit him? Oikawa, you have two more years on your sentence, maybe learn to grow up while you are here,” Noya grabbed Asahi’s arm and dragged him out of the room. Misaki returned and got a glare from Noya.

 

“Where did you run off to? Do you know that a fight nearly broke out? Stay at your post,”

 

“Like you don’t wander. Like you are always good. Daichi wanders, Yaku wanders, Kuroo wanders and you never moan at them,” she pointed out.

 

“Because today I’m not in a good mood. Today I have to deal with Ushijima. Now if you excuse me. Azamune, keep walking, we need to discuss behaviour,” Noya spoke in a low voice that Asahi had never heard before. It was close to a growl as he spoke. He sounded piss. He sounded like a guard and he was an inmate. He followed him nevertheless, the two of them walking down the bleak corridors. Noya almost stomping at his side.

 

Asahi recognised the familiar corridor door and walked towards the door. Noya unlocked the door and the two walked into the cold room. Asahi wasn’t sure if he was to go to the loop on the wall, where he had been previously cuffed to, so he just stood there nervously, unsure of the Noya before him who wasn’t his usual self. 

 

Noya approached him and a second later his arms were wrapped around Asahi’s middle and he was embracing him. Asahi slowly wrapped his arms around his little body and pulled him in close for a close hug.

 

Noya didn’t say anything at first, he just listened to the sound of Asahi’s heartbeat and buried his face deeper into his chest as he let out a long groan then let out a diluted scream. When he pulled away he gave Asahi a gentle smile, his hands still at Asahi’s side.

 

“I’m so pissed off right now. I was walking to get you so that I can take you in here. Then I have to deal with their crap. Honestly. Ushijima, I swear to god, better get of my back. He is so frustrating. He gets under my skin and I just wanna r-” Noya was silenced by a wet kiss from Asahi.

 

Noya went silent while he stared at Asahi who was blushing gently, “Sorry...was that the wrong thing to do?” Noya’s shoulders shook and Asahi stepped back. Noya then let out a loud chortle laugh, shaking his head.

 

“No. Of course not. Come here,” Asahi stepped closer and put his hands against Noya’s side, “God, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to the prison,” Noya got onto his toes and their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss soon turned hungry and Noya found himself pushing Asahi against the wall and was wrapping his legs against his hips. Asahi moaned into the kiss and pushed Noya into the wall, his tongue slipping into Noya’s. He could quickly taste the bitterness of the coffee he had that morning along with something sweet like a doughnut or something.

 

Noya pulled back and found himself burying his head against Asahi’s shoulder and breathed in sharply, “Honestly the best thing,” he felt a gentle kiss on his hair from Asahi. It was sweet and gentle but right now, at that moment in time, he wanted pure and raw.

 

He jumped off of Asahi and led him down to the interrogation chair, which was cold against Asahi’s back and Noya climbed onto his knee’s and leaned back in for a kiss. Asahi kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

 

Noya plunged his tongue deep into Asahi’s mouth and enjoyed it when Asahi nudged his own tongue against his. He enjoyed the way Asahi tried to bring him in closer. He could feel Asahi getting hotter and hotter with every wet kiss.

 

Noya found his hand dropping from where it had lay dormant on his shoulder and gently stroked at Asahi’s toned chest, feeling how perfectly was sculpted and how hard it actually was. His hand fell down further until it ran over his toned abs and he had to suck in a breath as he felt how hard and rigid they really were.

 

His hand was now on his waist and slowly he dragged it close to his slight bulge in his boxers. He pulled down his beige coloured trousers and slipped his black boxers down. He grinned widely at the sight of the erection, despite their mouths still connected.

 

“I know I have seen it before but...wow,” Noya pulled back to really stare at it. It was thick. Incredibly thick. He doubted he could get a hand around it. He found himself grinning and reached down and pulled it out of the confinements of the boxers and rested it on top. It was just huge. Asahi sucked in a breath.

 

“You okay?” Noya asked looking into his eyes and seeing the worry there. He was confused by such worry. Well, they were illegally together and were in a locked room about to do something bad. He should be worried.

 

“It’s just, I haven’t….not since...so erm...I might...be early….I might...be quick,” his cheeks were on fire. Noya stared at him for a few moment trying to fully piece what he had said, then it hit him. He hasn’t came since he has been here which is roughly six weeks so he would probably come prematurely.

 

Maybe it was the sight of Asahi splayed out before him, or maybe it was the frustration of his whole day, with Ushijima, with Takeda, he suddenly found himself insanely horny and had a desire right there to be fucked on the table. He let out a long breath trying to clear his mind. Not now. He couldn’t. Not now. He shook his head.

 

Noya took a gentle hold of the large muscle and slowly pulled his hand over all of it, getting a general feel of it, pulling his hand back to his body. Asahi let out a shaky breath, his eyes glued to his penis that was slowly twitching, getting harder and harder, stiffer and stiffer.

 

Asahi reached forward and held Noya’s hand before he continued with another long stroke, “No. I don’t do this. Sex slash pleasure is not the answer if your angry. We talk. I mean continue, but tell me what’s properly troubling you, or you may as well get off me now,” Asahi explained.

 

Noya stared at Asahi. Was he really putting his feeling before his own? Was he proposing that if Noya kept tight lipped then Asahi wasn’t going to get a hand job? Not the usual practice. He found himself smiling at Asahi and his hand took a long stroke, starting at the base and going over the entire length of Asahi till he felt the warm, liquid collecting at the tip.

 

“Alright,” Noya started off slowly and thought about what he could tell Asahi and where to start. “Ushijima is my number one problem and what I tell you doesn’t get uttered to anyone,” Noya looked at Asahi seriously and Asahi let out a little nod. His breath kept getting caught in his throat and proper sentences were a no go.

 

“So he’s just this pain in the ass. He is really rigid and I wanna say a stickler for the rules but that would imply that I don’t stick to them,” Asahi could only give Noya this look that tried to revoke his previous statement. “Don’t look like that. I’m aware of the situation we are in, but I do my job. I look after you guys. I just happen to do some extra things on the side. Anyway, he seems to despise me as I’m smaller. Because my shirt isn’t as ironed as his, because I have bleach in my hair. He seems to think it wise to - oh,” Noya stopped when his head was suddenly coated in Asahi’s cum. He brought it up to his mouth and licked the cum off his fingers until they were clean then proceeded to talk.

 

“He is so arrogant. I swear he’s homophobic as well. Today he comes back and he gets on my case, criticising my style of being a guard. He insults my boys in front of me and makes them feel bad. He despises the inmates,” Noya stopped as Asahi gave him another dirty look.

 

“I’m sorry but he does. He hates you guys and the worst part he makes me rethink why I work so hard for you guys. I get it. Some people won’t like that I want to help. I want to help you guys be better people so that you better society. Robert Downey Junior was in jail for drugs and he comes out and is now a blockbuster film star and is loved worldwide. People make mistakes. Don’t we all?”

 

“Is this?” Asahi finally spoke.

 

“No. It’s more of a complication,” Noya looked down to see that Asahi was erect again and he continued to stroke it gently, running his hand up and down the long shaft.

 

“I wouldn’t change anything...well that’s a lie. Like duh, I wouldn’t want you to be here,” Noya admitted then looked to his own groin which was being crushed against his work trousers. “Damn, can you help me out,” He stood up and unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his hips till there were on his mid-thigh then sat on Asahi’s lap once again.

 

Asahi reached forward and took a hold of Noya and slowly began to stroke him. It felt weird. It felt strange. He hadn’t touched a guy in such a long time. He didn’t try to think about that day. It was good. The two had enjoyed themselvews but Suga had moved on, and so had Asahi. He shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking of another male while he was here. His gaze locked on Noya, he let out a smile and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to him.

 

“Listen, what you do for us is highly appreciated. You don’t understand. Tanaka-san loves you and respects you and wants to leave here and make a difference to society. He doesn’t know what, but I know he does. That’s all thanks to your hard work. I know Suga appreciates how hard you work for him. When he leaves he will continue to teach the kids of tomorrow to be good people as you have taught him. You have affected us all and we all want to do well to show you that your efforts aren’t wasted,” Noya reached forward and wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulder and held him close while he continued to be stroked lovingly.

 

“You,” he could only mutter and hid his face in his shoulder. “I’m so thankful that you are here,” he breathed against his shoulder. Noya came not that long after, and Noya quickly redressed both of them and out they went like nothing happened.

 

Noya was feeling a lot more satisfied after talking to Asahi, Asahi too seemed to look a little giddy, “Noya-san,” Asahi stopped at a window and looked out into the dull fields coated in a thin layer of frost, making Noya shiver at the sight alone.

 

“Yes,” Noya looked to where he was looking. A dull field.

 

“Does the correctional facility own this bit of land. That empty space?” He pointed to the empty land before them. Noya shrugged, he assumed so. It was never used.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well I had been thinking this for a while. What if we used that space and turned it into something. Something that we could benefit from. I might be biased but studies show that people that are healthy have improved lifes. We could create a gym or something,” Noya looked at the space. That would be a great idea but the payment would be too much.

 

“But it would cost too much to make. We don’t have enough in the budget to pay for construction worker who ask for more when it’s in a correctional facility. They think that working with people who are in jail, they may just turn on them and kill them. You guys are human, and from what I’ve seen you all have morals,” Noya interjected. The idea was good, but it wouldn’t work.

 

“What about if we cut the workers by 75%?” Asahi asked.

 

“Then the job will take years to get done,” Noya looked at him with a blank face. That was a stupid question.

 

“But if we have 25% of the employees or even just one employee to oversee the construction while we do the work. I haven’t been assigned a job yet. And I would like to put my pennies in and take the job as a gym instructor. That way you can pay us the small amount and we can get some place that we can work out and you benefit in the long term where we have a place to let out aggressions, or we have a place to learn,”

 

Noya just stared at Asahi in awe. That was a great idea. That land could hold at least three medium-sized buildings. They could definitely use that to their advantage and the payment would be cheap. There was plenty of scrap metal that they could salvage into a gym. This could be great.

  
“I like your proposal. Let talk to the boys, see what we can do,” Noya walked away from Asahi before his body took over and stripped down and made love to him right there. That idea would be perfect. They could pay them 12 yen per hour and then they could have more staff. Then afterward they would be more jobs to rehabilitate them. Now to figure out how to get materials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment. My villain is Ushijima. I don't care too much for him to be honest. Some of you may adore him and I may learn to love him too, but for now, He is my mad guy. I'll still need more to stir it up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be with the last chapter but as it 5,000 words it had to be split into two chapters.

Yaku sat in the break room, his phone buzzing at his side, he felt drained. He could see Lev’s brokenhearted face. He huffed, his hands running through his hair. He did this. It was his fault. How could he assume that Lev wouldn’t find out? How could he assume that Lev was going to be okay with him sleeping around? He groaned loudly and looked at his phone. There were a few texts from Takashi on his phone.

 

_ 19:34 - From Takashi: Hey gorgeous. How’s your back? Want round 3 tonight? _

 

Yaku groaned at his text. Takashi was sweet but he wasn’t Lev. He wanted Lev. It was always Lev he wanted. He wouldn’t bother with any of this stress of dating a prisoner if he wasn’t serious about him. Why would he risk his job for a small fling? The panic attacks, the constant worry, the stress, the nightmares at night, were not worth a small fling.

 

He stood up from the small couch in the breakroom and stepped into the cold corridors of the prions and made his way to the cat dorm that was the fourth dorm away from the break room. First, it was the otters. He stayed as far away from the otter inmates. They were seriously dangerous. Most of them went to the SHU for fighting with other inmates. Next was the blue castle dorm. They weren’t too bad. Their crimes weren’t as insane. Next was the Lotus flowers - proper junkies those ones. They supplied drugs around the prison. Yaku still couldn’t figure out how they did it. Finally, it was the cat dorm. Their crimes were just a mix of everything. Kenma was in for hacking, Lev, apart of the Russian mafia, Fukanaga stalking, Yamamoto, kidnapping. Their crimes were so diverse but they all seemed like okay people. Yamamoto’s offense was for taking his little sister. He was a decent person.

 

He stepped inside the cat dorm where Lev was. He was sitting next to Kenma, on Kenma’s lower bunk, both of them looking distraught, “Inmate with me,” Yaku stated as he stepped over to the two gloomy looking males. Lev went to protest but Yaku reached out to him and grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. He never used force on Lev, but he knew he was going to be difficult and thus force was a requirement. “That’s an order,” Lev stood up and sluggishly followed Yaku somewhere quiet.

 

Lev watched as Yaku limped in front of him. It wasn’t a noticeable limp but his gait wasn’t as smooth as it used to be. He kept his lips tight shut, wanting to comment on his sore hips but just couldn’t. Lev didn’t want to think of Yaku and another male.

 

Yaku unlocked a supply closet that they had used plenty of times before sex, he gestured for Lev to step in and he did so. When Lev walked in, he wasn’t happy and slumped against the wall. He watched as Yaku stepped in and took a seat opposite him, on the other side of the supply closet. It hadn’t been a week since Lev last had Yaku in here. It was the other day and the sex had been fantastic and now, he wanted nothing more than to be away from the guard before him.

 

Yaku must have met the male the day after. How dare he! With the realization, his heart broke a little more.

 

“I get your upset. I’m not stupid, we need to speak about it, though. Do you want to ask questions?” Lev shook his head, his face hiding in his hands as he let out a muffled sob. Yaku felt the guilt twist in his stomach. He made a criminal cry was his first thought. His second was that he made Lev cry.

 

“Let me explain. My mother sets me on these blind dates because she doesn’t know about you. Obviously, I can’t tell her, that I’m in love with on of the prisoners. So I agree to these set ups. Normally I don’t care for them, they aren’t you, so I see no reason to care, but yesterday. The man...he was,” Yaku couldn’t find words to describe him, so he dipped into his pocket and took out his phone and found the picture that he had taken yesterday. He slid his phone over to Lev who picked it up and looked at Yaku grinning, his arm wrapped around another male who had silver hair, deep green eyes. He had a large smile. From the photo, he was tall and was scrawny.

 

“He was you. The date. He reminded me of you. I got carried away. I want nothing more than to have a date with you then come back to mine, where we just get ugh,” he let out a moan to describe what he wanted. Lev opened his arms and Yaku crawled into his body and kissed his neck softly. Lev felt a little better seeing that males face, they did share similar qualities but he looked Japanese while Lev clearly had European features.

 

“What’s his name?” Lev asked after a few minutes, with Yaku cradled in his arms. Yaku had his head against his chest and his arms around his neck.

 

“Takashi Suedo,” Yaku whispered.

 

“Is he kind?”

 

“Yes. He’s nice. He’s sweet. This morning, we were- can I tell you?” Yaku paused and looked into Lev’s eyes. Lev nodded. “Well, last night we had sex on my couch. This morning, he woke me up with pancakes. We ate together then he headed away for work while I went back to sleep. He’s sweet. He knows about you. No, he doesn’t know about our circumstances. I told him that I was seeing someone else. He has allowed me to see the two of you. If you don’t agree to me seeing him as well then just say no and I’ll break it off with him,” Yaku spoke quietly and slowly. He wanted to fully understand what he was saying. He wanted to let him know that he spoke of him during his date, that his thoughts were with Lev.

 

“Do you love me?” Lev asked in a small voice. Yaku nodded his head. “What happens when I get out? You said I’ll live with you. How can if you are seeing him?” he didn’t want to live in Japan if Yaku wasn’t under the same roof. He loved the idea of being with Yaku forever and that was exactly what he wanted.

 

“He is aware that my relationship with you is very deep and meaningful and I don’t often get to see you. And he knows that you will be coming to move in with me in due time. Until then,” Yaku got onto his knees, his arms still around Lev’s neck. They were now eye to eye as Yaku spoke.

 

“I love you so much. I wouldn’t be risking my career, my life, to be here if I didn’t love you. I thought you knew that,” Lev looked down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“I know you do. I’m not stupid. I thought you would have told me about him. Or the dates. I don’t know,” Lev buried his face against his shoulder and took in a long breath. “Yes. Date this Takashi. On one condition, tell me about it. Tell me when you have sex, when you go on dates. Just let me know,” Lev pleaded quietly. Yaku couldn’t understand Lev. He was allowing him to date this other man. He pressed his lips hungrily to Lev’s, trying to communicate his thanks to him.

 

Lev put his hands on his hips and kissed him back with just the same amount of passion. He could feel the connection between the two. He could feel that Yaku loved him as much. He could feel on his lips the amount of passion he had for him. Yaku was moaning into the kiss, his tongue licking Lev’s bottom lip. Lev gasped and opened his mouth in which Yaku stuck his tongue out to find Lev’s tongue in his mouth.

 

Lev pushed back gently with his tongue, the two of them fighting for dominance. Yaku retracted his tongue, moving his head back to look at Lev with a gentle smile, “I love you,” he spoke softly then kissed his head tenderly.

 

Lev smiled and stood up. He waited for Yaku to walk out and knock to say that it was safe. He stepped out afterwards and the two headed back to the cat dorm. Lev turned to Yaku who was already turning around and was walking away, his gait broken with a limp. He smiled softly then went to his part of the dorm and took a seat next to Kenma, who was drawing. He sat behind him and looked over his shoulder to see him drawing a cat. It was a cat going to pounce on a blue ball or yarn.

 

“How do you feel?” Kenma asked, his eyes turning slightly to look behind him.

 

“How am I supposed to feel?” Lev asked. It was obvious, wasn’t it? His boyfriend still had someone on the side

 

“Like shit?” Kenma guessed. His guess was dead on.

 

“Yes. I feel rotten. He likes him. There going to be fucking and he’s going to wake up to breakfast and more sex and I am going to be sitting here watching as he falls for him,” Lev hid his face in Kenma’s back and let out a large groan.

 

Kenma was indifferent to Lev. He didn’t like or dislike him. He particularly didn’t enjoy when he invaded his bubble, like this. But today he welcomed him. Because, he too, felt broken hearted. Kuroo dumped him. He said he still loved him but he gave up on him. He didn’t give him a chance, he gave up. When times got hard, he threw him to the curb and ran for the hills, his tail tucked between his legs.

 

“I feel awful too,” Kenma murmured, looking to his feet on the bed. “Excuse me,” he stood up and walked into the hall to find Yaku walking away. He also noticed his limp and screwed his face up at Yaku.

 

“Yaku-san,” he called out. The guard turned to see Kenma and walked back to his side.

 

“Yes,” Kenma wrung his hands nervously. He never really spoke to Yaku. He knew that Kuroo was Yaku’s best friend but he still felt like walking on eggshells around this guard.

 

“I feel like a snitch...I erm...spoke to Lev. He said he was okay about the dating that other guy...but he hates it. You will learn to love that guy more as he makes you feel good at home and feeds you in the morning,” Yaku groaned and punched the wall before him. Kenma jumped back in fright. He stepped away from Yaku, scared he may hurt him.

 

“Thank you, Kenma,” he growled through his teeth then stormed off. He made his way to his locker and grabbed his stuff. He replied to a few texts he had received. He slipped on his black hoodie over his blue shirt and then clocked out from the machine. He put his phone into his jacket pocket then contemplated whether to go see Lev quickly and ensure that he knew he was loved.

 

Deciding that it was worth the risk, Yaku made his way back to the Cat dorm. He was just going to slip in, confirm to Lev that he was loved and then slip out again. He wasn’t going to stay long. Just a quick in and out, no one was to know. Yaku made his way to the dorm to see that they all were lying in bed. He could faintly hear Yamamoto snort when sleeping. He could also hear Inoka muttering in his sleep. On weekdays they went to bed early, it helped Yaku visit Lev at night. Yaku made his way over to Lev’s bunk, he was fast asleep. His face looked pained, like he was having a nightmare. Yaku jumped onto the bed, fighting Lev awake.

 

Yaku sat on Lev’s lap, while the inmate sat up, rubbing his eyes, “I thought you finished work,” Lev asked quietly.

 

“I am. I’m clocked out. Got to make this quick,” he leaned forward and kissed Lev on the lips. Lev kneed Yaku so he fell forward and their lips mashed together. Yaku chuckled then buried his face in Lev’s shoulder.

 

“I love you so much,” he sighed. “I can’t wait to take you home and do so many things with you,” Lev put his arms around Yaku and lazily ran his hand over his back, his hand going under his jacket and touching the fabric of his shirt.

 

Yaku gave Lev a lazy kiss, his mouth moving over his chin. “I would lie here all night if I could. But this place is very suffocating. I need to leave,” Yaku admitted his face returning to Lev’s shoulder. Lev chuckled softly, one of his hands running into Yaku’s short curly hair.

 

“Welcome to my life,” Lev murmured. Yaku laughed gently, keeping his voice down not to disturb anyone. Yaku turned his head and let his lips brush against Lev’s milk white skin. He could feel the other shiver under his touch and thus kissed him again on the neck.

 

Lev let out a gentle moan to the sensation. It was something he dreamed of, he could imagine the two of the lying in bed kissing and talking and holding hands. Lev wasn’t surrounded by another twenty people. It was just him and Yaku in Yaku’s bedroom, enjoying being in each others company.

 

_ Buzz _

 

_ Buzz _

 

_ Buzz _

 

Yaku rolled his eyes and sat up. He put his hand into his jacket pocket and took out his phone. He unlocked his phone and replied to the texts he just received then turned back to Lev, showing him the texts he had just received.

 

_ 8:30 - To Takashi: Just finished work now. _

 

_ 8:45 - From Takashi: Hey gorgeous. _

 

_ 8:45 - From Takashi: Are you still going drinking with your friends? _

 

_ 8:46 - From Takashi: Mind if I join. Would love to have you screaming my name tonight ;) _

 

_ 8:47 - To Takashi: No sex. I’ll need to ask the guys if you can come. We’ll see. _

 

“Why are you not having sex with him? Was he bad?” Lev asked. Yaku rolled his hips into Lev making him smile gently.

 

“Because I plan on you taking me tomorrow. I’m not some type of sex hound or anything. I don’t want him inside of me when I’m desperate for you to be inside of me,” Lev grinned and sat up properly, pushing Yaku down onto his bed and kissing him roughly.

 

Yaku protested a little but soon found himself kissing him back just as hungry. He ran his fingers through Lev’s hair, tugging on it softly, making him kiss him harder. Lev smirked and ran his hand down until his hand was against Yaku’s members, over his trousers. He looked Yaku in the eyes to see if that action alone was okay. Yaku didn’t seem to mind it too much and thus Lev tried to push him limit by pushing down his trousers and began to pump his members. 

 

Their eyes remained locked, as Lev pumped Yaku’s penis. “You can-” he tried to protest, but was unable to finish that statement. The feeling was too great as Yaku’s penis got harder and harder with each stroke.

 

“This is your punishment,” Lev purred into his ear and fisted him quicker, squeezing ever so often to excite Yaku some more. Yaku reached between Lev’s leg and grabbed his penis and began to fist him as well. Lev spread his legs a little so that Yaku could fist him properly. He looked at Yaku who was biting his lip to stop him from moaning out. Lev bent down and captured his lips. Yaku moved one hand from Lev’s penis and wrapped it around his neck, keeping their lips close together.

 

Lev pulled away and grinned at Yaku, he stuck his fingers into his own mouth and sucked on his fingers, licking his fingers, arousing Yaku further. Once Lev’s fingers were coated well, Lev reached down and pressed his index finger into the tight muscle of Yaku’s. He worked his way in, taking it rigorously slow, punishing Yaku by the slowness. Another finger was soon added then a third when he was prepared well enough. Yaku kicked off his shoes and Lev was pulling his boxers and trousers off in one keep swoop.

 

Lev looked to Yaku, asking if he could really go ahead. Yaku didn’t speak, he opened his legs and allowed Lev to plow deep inside of him. Yaku gasped loudly at the feeling. The quick thrust in had been a bit too much for him and his legs started to shake a little with the pain. He bit his lip. Lev was inside of him. They were going to fuck on Lev’s bed. They had never been so daring before. Yaku looked around, ensuring that they weren’t going to get caught. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

 

“Do it,” Yaku pleaded into Lev’s ear. “Take me,” Lev grinned then began to thrust deep inside of him. Yaku gasped as Lev pushed deep inside of him. He felt so good with Lev. The rush was making him even hornier and he felt close to his orgasm. He was thrusting deep inside him. When he was about to cum, Lev stopped and pulled out softly, killing his almost orgasm completely. He let out a small huff.

 

“Lev...why? I was close,” he mumbled.

 

“Beg. Beg to cum,” Yaku looked round and sat up, crawling onto Lev’s lap.

 

“Lev...oh god Lev,” he muttered into his shoulder. “Make me cum. I’m so...horney right now,” he blushed a little. Lev looked away from Yaku, wanting him to speak dirtier to him. Yaku let out a little chuckle as he threw himself back down onto his dick. “Lev I want you to fuck me. Lev, I want you to fuck me so hard, that I can barely walk. Lev….please...fuck me so hard,” Lev grinned and pushed his hips up, his entire dick deep inside of Yaku.

 

“Oh thank you. Fuck me hard,” he whispered. Lev thrusted deep inside of Yaku making him bounce. He then grabbed his leg and pushed down, getting him to turn around. Yaku stuck his ass into the air and felt a hand against his ass.

 

“What!” Yaku gasped then covered his mouth. Lev hit him on his ass again with his hand. It stung. God, it hurt but somehow it felt so good.

 

“You deserve to be punished, Yaku. You hurt me,” Yaku didn’t answer. He didn’t mind. 

 

Yaku finally came and Lev came deep inside of him and pulled out. Yaku lay his head against Lev’s shoulder while Lev drew a circle in his hip bone.

 

“You liked to be smacked then,” Lev laughed quietly.

 

“I like you,” Yaku responded wrapping his arms around his neck. “I like when you touch me, even if you are spanking me,” Yaku closed his eyes and just felt the rise and fall of Lev’s chest as he breathed.

 

“Was that okay?”

 

“Mmm,” Yaku let out a noise that almost meant _ ‘What was okay?’ _

 

“The spanking. Was it okay? You didn’t mind,” Lev muttered into his ear.

 

“A little of guard but it was okay. Though let’s not add that into our routine,” Lev laughed and leaned in to give him another kiss. Yaku kissed him back, his tongue slipping into his mouth for the last time.

 

When Yaku opened his eyes he could see an inmate standing at Lev’s bed, just staring at the two of them. It was Fukunaga just staring at the two of them. There was no emotion in his eyes. He was just staring at them like he was asleep with his eyes open.

 

“Fuck,” Yaku hissed and reached the bottom of the bed to grab his boxers and managed to push them on in the dark. Lev was too his feet and had grabbed the male by his throat and began to slowly strangle him.

 

Once Yaku was dressed again, he jumped down and put his hand against Lev to stop him from killing him. “If word is slipped and one of us goes down then I’ll just get my friend to deal with him. That’s his warning. He better wish no one even makes a joke about us or his life will be hell,” Yaku snarled and made his way out of the dorm and into the carpark. He got into his car where Kuroo was waiting and let out a groan.

 

“You finished half an hour ago what were you doing?” Kuroo asked raising an eyebrow to the flustered looking guard.

 

“Oh erm....I went to see Lev. We ended up having sex,” he stated simply.

 

“Two nights in a role huh. Good on you. So he’s okay with you two cheating on him?” Kuroo asked as he looked at his phone.

 

“I’m not...it’s not...anyway...can I say something. When we were having sex, Fukunaga got out of bed and must have watched us. I did keep looking round but there he was while we were having after sex cuddles,” Kuroo chuckled at the term then realised the severity of what was said. He had been caught. He could go down.

 

Kuroo put his phone down then hissed at Yaku, “Are you fucking _ stupid _ !”

 

“Well apparently. Lev was going to kill him right there and then but I warned him that we would make his life a living hell if word slipped out. I’m terrified,” Yaku admitted, he stuck his hand out to show that he was quaking.

 

“I’ll make sure that he doesn’t get fed for a few days. Make it a warning,” Yaku smiled and drove away and led Kuroo back to his home. Kuroo lived on the next again street.

 

“So what are you and that date of yours? Boyfriends? You’re mistress?”

 

“We are friends with benefits. I asked Lev if I could continue and he agreed. He told Kenma that he hated it. So I had to make him feel good. I do love him. Maybe he knows that now. My stomach is in a knot right now,” Yaku hissed as he got out of his car with Kuroo and both headed to the bar that was across the street. When the two walked in, Daichi, Noya, and Yamaguchi was already there in a small both, all with drinks in their hand. There were two drinks on the tables where there was empty space. Yaku got into the seat and picked up his drink.

 

“What took you so long? You finished a while ago?” Daichi asked as he took a drink from his cider. Yaku took his cider and gulped it down, needing the refreshing taste.

 

“He went back for a quickie,” Kuroo stated as he took a small sip from his drink. Everyone smirked at him. “Then got caught by god damn Fukanaga,” The three other males stared at him in shock. That was their biggest fear. Getting caught.

 

“Just shut up! I get it! I fucked up! It’s my fucking job on the line! Just fuck!” he hissed at Kuroo. Kuroo stared at his friend in shock before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“It’s shite. I don’t want to be here right now. I want to be there with him. In his arms. But he had to make some fucked up decisions and now I’m a mess,” Kuroo rubbed his back nodding his head.

 

“We get it! We get it. We all want to be lying next to our boyfriend. We all wish that they didn’t screw up and get themselves stuck in jail. We all wish that. But we need to be brave and just keep our heads low. Fucking an inmate right there and then won’t help us,” Kuroo murmured into his ear.

 

_ Buzz _

 

Yaku sighed and looked at his phone

 

_ 9:13 - From Takashi: Have you asked your friends if I can join you? _

 

_ Buzz _

 

_ 9:14 - From Takashi: Would love to see you _

 

Yaku looked up from his phone, “You know how I am kind of seeing someone. They are asking if he can come?” Yaku let them think for a minute.

 

“Tell him to come at ten,” Suga suggested and Yaku texted him back say he could come at ten.

 

“Does Lev know about him?” Daichi asked.

 

“He does know. He allowed me to see him as long as I tell him that I was with him and tell him what we got up to. He allowed it,”

 

Noya nodded his head then looked to Kuroo.

 

“So you broke up with Kenma?”

 

“Yeah. Today has been shit. I’m tempted to go to bed and forget it,” Kuroo took a long swig of his cider. 

 

“How are you and Tsukki?” Noya asked looking to the quieter male who just seems to listen to the conversations.

 

“He was really pissed today. He was angry at Ushijima saying that shit about him. He asked me to thank you. He appreciates that you stood up for him,” Yamaguchi spoke into his drink. Noya smiled softly. He was glad that someone appreciated his efforts to stand up for them. What Ushijima had said was just wrong.

 

“Ushi-fucking-jima,” Noya hissed. “Go knock you wife up or transfer,” he hissed to himself. It had only been a day since he was here.

 

“What happened?” Daichi asked looking to the other guards. He had slept the whole day basically and was the only one who hadn’t been at work within their little group of five.

 

“Noya told Bokuto and Akaashi that they looked cute then Ushijima told Bokuto to move away from Akaashi. Then Noya and Ushijima got into an argument and Ushijima is being his smart-ass self, asking why he does what he does for these criminals and uses Suga, Tanaka, and Tsukki as examples,” Yamaguchi explained to Daichi.

 

“He fucking knows that Koushi did that as he was raping that child! He was doing us a favour,” Daichi hissed out. He wasn’t their defend his boyfriend.

 

“Noya said that and defended him,” Daichi smiled at Noya and put a hand on his hand.

 

“I’m going to have to speak to him tomorrow,” Daichi huffed and they all took long swigs of their drinks. They spoke for a little while, Noya telling the other four about the gym and the other buildings they could build. He told them about the hand job earlier and how later Asahi had suggested such a thing. Everyone loved the notion. It would be great.

 

At ten Takashi showed up and joined them at their table. Kuroo swapped seats with Yaku so that the two could sit next to each other. “Hi. Hope I’m not intruding,” he smiled at them all, “My name is Takashi Sudeo. I’m Yaku’s…” he didn’t know how to finish that statement. They were friends who would have sex.

 

“Friend,” Yaku clarified.

 

“Who fuck,” Takashi finished. Yaku looked at him, he did look like Lev a lot. He could see it in his hair, his eyes, his build. He only wished that Lev was the one next to him, smiling at him. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of Lev and Fukunaga staring at them. His cheeks went red as he tried to figure out when he popped up. Was he there for the spanking? Was he there for the dirty talking? He went scarlet at the thought. He was transferring dorm. That was it. He didn’t want to know what Fukunaga knew.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Daichi smiled and introduced himself and everyone else quickly. “So what do you do Takashi?” He asked politely.

 

“I’m a publisher, I also do some journalism for the company,” he explained simply, his arm draping across Yaku’s shoulder.

 

“So how did you two meet?” Daichi asked.

 

“His mother and my mother know each other somehow and set it up. We aren’t looking for anything serious so we enjoy being fuck buddies,” Takashi shrugged. Yaku smiled at the group of friends who were grinning insanely at him. He couldn’t figure out why they were all giving him this weird smile - apart from Yamaguchi who was sipping on his cider calmly.

 

“Takashi. Do you have a boyfriend like Yaku?”

 

“Oh no. I don’t. I don’t like being tied down. So what we have is great,” Yaku smiled meekly. What they have is a distraction. He was something that made him feel better, forget his troubles. The knot in his stomach tied deeply as he thought of Lev. When he closed his eyes he could see Fukunaga standing there staring at him. He turned his head into Kuroo’s shoulder. He was going to need some sleeping pills for the next few weeks.

 

“Would you guys excuse us,” Kuroo asked standing up and leading his friend to the toilet.

 

“I’m going to go to jail. I hate my life. I hate myself. Why. Why did I love him? Why did I fall in love with someone who’s in jail? I went to him. I was only planning on kissing and cuddling then he started touching me and then he was pulling down my underwear and it was the only thing I wanted. He asked. I allowed him to have sex, so it’s not his fault. It’s mine,” Kuroo shook his head.

 

Kuroo sighed, finally showing his sad face, “Yaku. I get it. I know what it’s like. You see them and they want sex, you want it too. It sucks. We have some shitty luck to love someone who we aren’t even allowed to touch. You won’t go to jail. You know how I know that. Because Yamamoto owes me a favour and he will keep an eye on him. Don’t you worry, but let's keep the sex in the bed to a minimum,” Kuroo chuckled softly before tears welled in his eyes and he let out a sob. He cupped his mouth and Yaku instantly pulled him in for a hug as he sobbed against his shoulder.

 

“How am I supposed to go a year without touching him? My life revolves around him. He’s the reason I get up and I can’t even touch him,” Yaku wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back. While he was having issues Kuroo was there. He forgot that Kuroo was struggling just as much. He was such a good friend.

 

“You did it for good reason. To keep you both safe. You can still be apart of his life. Be his friend. They can’t harm us truly for befriending them,” Kuroo shrugged half-heartedly. Ukai was a good person but he didn’t like it when Noya got familiar with them so he assumed that being chummy with them wasn’t the best, it was better than jail, though.

 

“Do you wanna go back to mine and get completed wasted?” Kuroo grinned at the idea. The other three were more casual drinkers and weren’t into getting completely hammered. Yaku and Kuroo where best friends. Yaku didn’t live with the other four but he never felt left out. They lived a street away, he never minded

 

The two headed back out, “We are going back to mine to get wasted,” Yaku explained then held his hand out for Takashi and helped him up to his feet. “I’ll see you guys later,” Yaku waved them goodbye and the three headed back to Yaku’s apartment that was only across the street. 

 

“God I want to fuck you,” Takashi admitted while crossing the street and heading to the small apartment. Yaku smiled shaking his head.

 

Yaku opened his door and the three piled into the open living room. Takashi stepped behind Yaku and put his arms around his waist, keeping his body close, “Let me fuck you. You don’t think I am not currently thinking about your as-”

 

“Kuroo’s here. No. That’s final,” Takashi kissed his neck, his hands slipping into his boxers.

 

Yaku tried to protest but could not find the words. He moved forward so that Takashi could get a better access at his boxers.

 

“Hey Yaku do you have - oh,” Yaku looked up to see Kuroo staring at them. He cleared his throat and elbowed Takashi in the stomach.

 

“I said no. Please stop,” Yaku hissed before moving away and seeing what Kuroo wanted. “Please don’t mention this to the others,” Kuroo nodded and handed him a glass of wine. The two got onto the sofa and started to drink the wine.

 

Takashi sat next to Yaku and put an arm around him. Yaku leaned into his body and huffed.

 

“I’m not having sex with you tonight. If you plan on pursuing that notion then leave now. If you accept it then grab yourself a drink from the fridge and join us on the couch,” Yaku let out a small groan and pointed to his kitchen angrily.

 

Takashi made his way into the kitchen space and grabbed a beer from the fridge and returned to the couch, where the three ended up getting wasted and crashing on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face in shame* This chapter was just a little to smutty for me. I did debate about making it simple but I wanted Lev getting the revenge at the "hotter sex" is needed for later. More AsaNoya to come!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

The city was beautiful as the sun was slowly starting to peek it’s vibrant head over the horizon of the city. Most of it’s occupants still asleep. Today most would feel the slight warmth the sun would bring. They would feel the sun on their skin despite the thick layer of frost that was present due to the late November month.

 

One occupant was up already and he wouldn’t get to see or feel the sun due to the high walls 

that he was surrounded by. Asahi was up early for his shower, he found that going in early meant that he missed the large queues and that he could shower in peace. He wasn’t exactly body shy - oh no, that got knocked out of him quickly. In this prison, it was like a coat of armour to walk around in the buff, showing everyone your wang. No one cared, not in the slightest but that didn’t mean that Asahi enjoyed showering with more males. The cold was bad enough to deal with, having someone peep their head round and glance him up and down was another issue at hand. He enjoyed his showers in peace.

 

He enjoyed having his eyes closed and pretending for a few minutes that he wasn’t stuck in here. He could pretend that Noya would tell him that he could leave. He was set up. He wished so hard. But then he opened his eyes and remembered that he hadn’t been forced to do anything. He had agreed to do everything because he hated his life. Now, he hated his life even more, the only real enjoyment was Noya and being let outside. When he thought about what he had with Riko, it was plastic. It had no dimension. It had no shape to it.

 

Noya. Noya was a different story completely. Noya was a kind person. He was passionate and he cared so much that he knew that was his greatest weakness. He cared too much for the prisoners. Asahi worried that he was going to lose him. He was the only good thing in his life but he could slip away so easily. He had very little control of his life at the moment.

 

So there he was five o’clock in the morning, because Suga had mentioned that showering at five am was a good idea. Asahi liked that, he found that the place was empty and besides all his worries, he enjoyed the peace and quiet for another reason, that being that he could jerk off. No one was around. He had found that since he had arrived at the prison he couldn’t relieve himself as he was incredibly aware of the other 20 men that was sleeping near him. Tanaka was always happy enough to relieve himself at night. He didn’t care if anyone knew. He said it was healthy and though Asahi couldn’t deny that, it was an intimate thing between himself and no one should be there for that.

 

As he got closer to the stalls he could hear the sound of low moans, someone was having sex during his showering time. Well then they were going to get interrupted as he was going to shower. When he walked in, he found Iwaizumi and Oikawa, in one of the showers, water pouring over them. Oikawa had his legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist as Iwaizumi thrusted deep into him. Oikawa buried his face in his partner's neck, holding back a loud moan. Asahi couldn’t help but watch for a second. He had never seen Iwaizumi so sculpted before. He could tell that he enjoyed fitness as much as he did. He could also see why Oikawa was obsessed with him.

 

Asahi took a deep breath and walked over to that cubicle and knocked on the side causing the two to turn around, Oikawa looking surprised while Iwaizumi calmly turned his head to see Asahi standing there. The two had sex in the shower all the time, regardless of who was there to witness it. That wasn’t the reason they were so surprised. No one ever dared to bother them while they were getting busy. 

 

“Sorry, erm...Iwaizumi-san after your shower can I talk to you?” Oikawa glared sinisterly at the male interrupting him from his climax. Iwaizumi nodded his head and Asahi bowed curtly and turned on the ball of his heels and walked into to the fourth shower away from pair. That would give them enough space to continue and he could do his own little thing.

 

The water was cold as he stepped in. All hot water was gone but he didn’t mind. He kept thinking about that day last week where Noya and him jerked each other off. How good he had looked. God, he wanted more from him. He knew they had to take it slow. Last week had been dangerous. He may have to ask Suga about how to go further. Since then Noya hadn’t tried to touch him. Yesterday, Noya said that the board liked his plans and they were going to go ahead with the construction. Noya asked if he could find more inmates to join them, and those who volunteer may end up working in the new buildings. Asahi liked the sound of that. He could be a gym instructor.

 

Asahi found his hand trailing down to his member and he thought about Noya stroking him. His hands would be smooth and delicate. His nimble fingers would wrap around his members and easily drag his hand down to the base, near his balls. Asahi would let out a small gasp. The sensation only a tingle. Noya would look back at him with a wicked smile, one that would put the lotus flower dorm to shame. Noya would slowly trace a vein back up to the tip and ever so slowly draw a lazy circle around his tip. A moan would escape Asahi’s lips and Noya would continue his ministration, getting Asahi harder and harder with every light touch.

 

Sometime Asahi imagined himself ploughing deep into Noya, their bodied slapping against one another but then he didn’t want to imagine causing harm to Noya like that. He imagined what it would like to finally have sex with Noya. It wouldn’t be in a cold interrogation room, Noya against the wall, nor would it have them squished together under his covers, both of them trying to keep quiet. He didn’t want that, he wanted to have Noya lying under a bed of pillows, sexual music playing in the background. A few candles lit to set the mood. Asahi would be on top and Noya would be looking lovingly into Asahi’s eyes and Asahi would look into his brown doe eyes and remember the first time he had met him. He would rock gently into him until they finally climaxed, then Noya would rest his head on his sweaty chest and they would drift off to sleep together. 

 

“Well what do you know?” Asahi heard from behind and his fantasy slipped down the drain with the cold water that he was under. He turned his head round, his back to the intruder. Oikawa was standing there with a towel around his shoulder and was staring at Asahi, his curly hair was plastered against his neck, his hair swept back to look like a stereotypical mafia man. Iwaizumi walked over to the pair, a towel around his waist and took Oikawa by the hand and dragged him away.

 

Asahi felt a heat wash over his face, he had been caught masturbating in the shower, he worried that he had mentioned Noya’s name. Or could they tell who he was thinking about from his actions alone. His heart began to beat in his chest, nervously. No, he never said his name. He didn’t mention him at all. His secret was safe, but then he had that worry that Oikawa could read minds and suddenly knew that he was having a forbidden relationship with the guard Nishinoya Yuu.

 

Asahi approached the two who were at streaky mirror, “He clearly woke up early to relieve himself. He didn’t know we were going to be here. We woke up and decided to have sex...he didn’t know that. Lay off him,” Iwaizumi hissed in Oikawa’s ear. The two turned back to him, Oikawa still glaring with evil intent at him.  “Leave him, Tourou,” he warned his boyfriend who moved to another mirror that was a good distance away from Asahi and he admired himself in the mirror. Iwaizumi looked towards his boyfriend with a sad stare before turning to face Asahi. He had asked to speak to him, now would be a good a chance as any.

 

Asahi studied himself in the faded mirror. His stubble was getting very thick and was turning into a small beard. He didn’t like the look and prefered a small goatee look. His hair had also grown a bit and was easily past his shoulder and was working his way down his broad back. He looked homeless. He needed to get himself cleaned up.

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Asahi began. “Well I did. I was going to find you later today but you were there now and besides you never seem to care about an audience before,” Asahi explained as he dried his hair with a smaller towel. He needed his hair cut. He couldn’t have his hair stay this long. It took too long for it to dry. Also the amount of split ends he had was insane. He didn’t consider himself high maintenance or anything, but he did appreciate his hair. They had to use soap on their hair and it honestly wasn’t the good stuff.

 

“I care when you have the hots for one of us and then you decide to masturbate over said one of us,” Oikawa snarled out from where he stood at his mirror. He had a small set of tweezers in his hand and was plucking at his eyebrows.

 

Asahi spluttered at such an allegation. It was easy to put the two facts together. It did make sense, despite it being totally off. “I wasn’t. I was thinking about my ex. I swear. I hate her guts but she was a good fuck,” he admitted. He didn’t like to talk about her as nothing more than sex, but when he thought back to their relationship. That is what it was. It was sex. Endless sex. Did she even love him? That was easy to answer. She never did. She wanted the money and stayed with him so she kept her hands clean. She was probably fucking the raven behind his back. His relationship with her was based purely on sex, but when he thought of Noya, he didn’t want that. He wanted a relationship. He refused a hand job because he didn’t want his relationship to be based on sex. He thought of his fantasy of having sex with him, it wasn’t rough, it was soft and passionate.

 

Riko was good at sex, that he couldn’t deny. She got the job done and she was good looking. But since her betrayal almost two weeks ago he hadn’t thought about her since, only now did he stop to think about her, when he used her as an excuse. She was dust in the wind to him, now.

 

Iwaizumi made his way over to Oikawa, “He doesn’t like me or you like that. Chill and he didn’t know  _ we _ would be here,” He spoke softly then turned his head. “What was it that you wanted to discuss,” Asahi started to pull on his black boxers and then dropped his towel to dry of his legs.

 

Asahi thought for a moment, trying to decide on how to mention this, he still feared that they could tell that he was dating Noya, “Well I was speaking to Noya and I suggested a week ago about turning the empty field on the west wing to be a gym and well, yesterday, Noya was given the green light. Anyway Noya asked me to find some people who would be interested in joining. if you ask Noya to be apart of construction then you can be a gym instructor if you wanted,” Iwaizumi’s face lit up in delight at such a thought. It sounded perfect.

 

Iwaizumi rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him, “You are my saviour Asahi. I’ll do it now. Who else have you told. I haven’t heard news about this new job! Torou, imagine. Me out of electrical. Join me. Torou,” he pleaded, turning to his boyfriend and taking his hand in his. Oikawa stared at him for a few seconds then shook his head, pulling his hand away,

 

“I like laundry,” he pouted and put on his white t-shirt, turning around. “I don’t want to get dirty like that besides I have the other commitment,” he murmured that last part to Iwaizumi who could only nod his head.

 

“Well I’m going to go for it. Thanks Asahi,” he slapped him on the back and grinned widely. Asahi smiled back his friend then the three walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Iwaizumi and Asahi were placing bets if they would get outside. Asahi said they wouldn’t. Iwaizumi disagreed.

 

As the three turned the corner they spotted Yaku walking towards them, his hands in his pocket. He looked tired. He looked like he had marathoned an entire series. His skin looked paler and it looked like he may be dragging his feet as he walked, as if there was bricks strapped to his feet, each step harder than the last.

 

“All right?” Oikawa asked as they approached. Yaku looked up to see the three, his eyes narrowing at them. Asahi could only guess what he was thinking,  _ ‘It was early. Asahi with two people notorious for having sex in the shower and that's where they had just came from’ _ . He knew that Yaku knew about his relationship with Noya and in turn Asahi knew that Yaku was seeing the russian guy named Lev. They didn’t speak though.

 

Yaku knew that Asahi wasn’t joining in with the other two’s activities, he could tell that much. Noya really liked him and Asahi wouldn’t do that. He didn’t seem the kind of guy. He watched him. He seemed nervous a lot and shy. He wasn’t having a threesome with them. He just wouldn’t.

 

“Ah yes. Morning you three. My morning was hectic. Lotus Flower dorm...shall I say anymore?” he gave a gentle smile before moving on, his steps just as heavy as before. Asahi wondered how long he would last today.

Asahi headed into his dorm, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi on their travels to their own dorm. He dropped his towel in his little washing bag. Everyone was asleep minus Suga who was sitting on his bed, kissing Daichi hungrily. Suga had his hands in Daichi’s hair, gripping on tightly while Daichi had one hand on Suga’s waist and another palming his groin. Suga was moaning into the kiss, their tongues going between the two mouths. It looks so nasty from an on looker but he could tell Suga was loving every second of it.

 

Asahi coughed gently and the two broke free, Daichi turned and saw Asahi standing there at his bed looking at the two. Daichi blushed and stood up and headed back to the guards pod without a word, while a blush spread over his face. Asahi took a seat next to Suga and looked down at his hands. They never discussed their forbidden relationships before.

 

“I have a question for you,” Asahi asked quietly, mindful of Tanaka and Hinata that were still asleep. They weren’t due to ‘wake up’ for another two hours. Suga nodded his head.

 

“How do you refrain from wanting to touch and kiss your boyfriend?” Suga’s eyes widened then he looked round the room. He looked up to see that Hinata was up and was looking round the room. He looked in the direction of the pod then lay back down, his back turning.

 

“That’s difficult. When I get out, I don’t tend to be leaving his apartment for a week or being dressed for that matter. But I know that I have to refrain from doing those activities now because if we get caught those dreams won’t happen. If I have to refrain now so that I can ensure that I touch him later. Then I’ll do that. One of the other guards in our position broke up with their boyfriend, so that he would ensure that they could be together. The beginning is hard. Especially with you I imagine. You get stuck here and a forbidden boyfriend. They will offer that comfort but still the pain still hurts. Try and not be as intimate unless you know it’s safe - for the record we were just chatting. It kind of got out of hand,” Suga winked. Asahi chuckled to himself. Of course, they were just chatting.

 

“Talk. Our relationship is strong because it’s built on communication and he can’t be prosecuted for chatting to an inmate. He’s safe that way. As long as no one learns what he is saying he will be safe. We will be safe,” Asahi nodded his head. He understood that. It was just applying that when he saw Noya. He looked to see Iwaizumi walk into his pod, alone and walked up to the pod and knocked on the door.

 

Asahi moved from Suga’s bunk and watched as Iwaizumi conversed with Noya. They were both in the pod and Iwaizumi bent down to sign his name on a sheet of paper by the looks of it. Asahi made his way over to the guards.

 

“You signing up?” Asahi smiled walking into the pod to see that he was the only name on the list.

 

“Well I want to be part of the gym instructors,” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, putting the pen down and turning to look at Asahi.

 

Noya put down some paperwork that he had been working on and turned to the two inmates, “Do you guys know that there will be tests for that and that erm well, we will be opening up the gym to general public. Don’t worry too much about that since we need to make money of it. You’ll need to be tested to see if you are fit to deal with society and Asahi we’ll need to test your blood for drugs,” Noya looked anxious as he spoke. He didn’t sound that amused to be delivering such news but he had to.

 

“Noya...I don’t take drugs,” Asahi murmured. He hated being under that label. He hated jail even more now, since it was Riko who got him here. He wasn’t a drug dealer. He just wanted his life to have meaning. That meant his life being stripped away from him.

 

Noya looked down at his sheet of paper, a sign that he was nervous, “I know. I get it. Asahi but you are here for drug dealing. You did partake in them and are labeled as such. Please don’t cause any grievance,” Asahi let out a groan and nodded his head calmly afterwards.

 

“I’m not a fan of getting my blood taken that’s all,” Asahi murmured looking at the list of names. It was only him and Iwaizumi on the list. He studied the two names then looked to Noya who looked some what refreshed.

 

“Iwaizumi I think it best if you head back to your dorm before you get a shot,” Iwaizumi nodded his head then turned on his heels and made his way back to his dorm, offering a farewell to the three males.

 

“The board are really impressed with the idea. Despite me saying it was your idea it will be said to have been mine. I’m sorry,” Noya whispered, his eyes still on the stack of papers. Asahi was about to speak when Noya piped up again, “Daichi can you give us a moment, mind the door?” Daich rolled his eyes but got up from the tattered leather seat he was at and made his way to the door. Noya gestured for Asahi to take a seat in which he did. The seat was comfy, it had more padding on it than his bed and his back seemed to melt into the backrest.

 

“Do you regret being here?” Noya asked as Asahi sat down.

 

“Yes. You and some of other people I have met make this a little easier,” Asahi looked to the desk that Daichi and Noya sat at mostly everyday. It was covered in papers. In the middle there was two notebooks, with various inmate names on. There was all sheets about the new project.

 

Noya followed his gaze before looking back to him and putting a hand on his knee, “You are labeled as a drug user due to your smuggling. Suga is known as violent due to his murder. It sucks but we take these precautions. You will have various tests done. If you pass them all then we will stop with these tests. Why test for it if we are certain you are clean? So don’t worry about it. It will stop soon. We just can’t have someone who may be on drugs to deal with the public and use such equipment. Do you understand?”

 

Asahi could only nod his head, he hoped that was the case. He made a mistake, why would they hold it against him till his stay was done. Obviously for protection. Daichi let out a cough and Noya pushed Asahi back and smiled.

 

“Thank you Azamune-san for signing up, if you could let others know, that would be great,” Noya looked up to see Ushijima standing at the base door, scowling at the Asahi.

 

“Inmate you are out of bounds,” he snapped at Asahi who was still retreating. Asahi froze, he didn’t want to deal with Ushijima. From what he had heard from Noya, he was not someone you wanted to make mad. Noya had advised Asahi to keep under his radar. Insure that he never learns your name.

 

“Layoff it. I brought him here. I was discussing something with him. He was just leaving anyway,” Noya turned around in his chair and was filing away some more paper.

 

“That fag wanted to talk to you,” Ushijima looked to Noya, his eyes daring him to comment on his language. Daring him to tell him off, to defend Takeda but Noya let it pass. He would deal with his vulgar language later.

 

“That was quick,” Noya stood up and waved past Ushijima, “Must be to discuss that brilliant strategy to rehabilitate prisoners and even generate revenue. Ciao,” Noya chuckled walking past Daichi who moved back to his seat and continued with the papers he had to deal with.

 

Noya made his way to Takeda, passing Asahi and giving a gentle smile before continuing on with his walk to find Takeda. He found him in his office with another inmate. It was Bokuto. The two turned around to see the intruder.

 

“Ah my apologies,” Noya bowed his head and moved back, but Bokuto shook his head.

 

“Oh it’s alright, take a seat next to me. We are nearly done,” Noya bowed his head once again and took a seat next to the prisoner. He looked to the front to see that Bokuto had a small notebook before him, with his scrawl over it.

 

“I can see the improvements you have made with your increased dose. The doctor also agrees that you have a better mental state and we will continue to deliver this. However, Bokuto we are saddened to say that we can’t keep prescribing you that drug without a fee. Over the year, it will cost you a total of 100000 yen, we have severely discounted this off for you but this must be paid in order to receive such medication,” Bokuto looked at Takeda with a face of distraught. He looked like he had been sentenced for eternity. 

 

Noya knew that look. He sighed then pulled out money from his wallet - which he wasn’t supposed to have on him but he did - he took out the money, 80,000 yen and dropped onto the table. 

 

“Noya-san I can’t…” Bokuto began, staring at the money in shock. He didn’t know how much it was but he just couldn’t accept such a large sum.

 

“Of course you can. You’re a good person. Now enjoy it. Okay,” Takeda looked at Noya with concern before his hand reached out for the money and put it into a drawer.

 

“Bokuto, thank you for your time,” Takeda smiled “Oh and I wouldn’t mention the money to anyone. Not even Akaashi. The prison has paid for you,” Takeda’s voice was soft but Bokuto knew that it was also a threat in there somewhere. Mentioning such a kind act would do him harm. He could be cut off or would have to repay Noya.

 

“Oh Bokuto, would you like to sign up to work in construction?” Noya asked before the inmate walked out the door. Bokuto looked down at his white shoes.

 

“I’m not sure, Noya-san. I appreciate the money and I won’t let anyone know,” Noya smiled and watched as he walked out the small office. Noya turned to face Takeda who’s smile fell into a frown. Noya looked at the time. It was about 6 o’clock.

 

“You shouldn’t have money on you. It could be stolen. That was kind of you but you can’t pay for everyone's meds,” Takeda began writing something down on a form.

 

“I’m not paying for everyone's meds. It’s an investment. He’ll do great things. We just need to encourage him to do great and having a healthy mind is a requirement then I will pay it again for him,” Takeda smiled.

 

“Your affection is touching. But it could be the death of you,” he warned while shaking his head. “Anyway, I called you here to discuss the plan. We have organised a man, a friend of a friend who works in construction, he will supervise at a normal pay. This unfortunately means we had to cut out a member of staff to cover his costs meaning that we need some of our own members to cover some of his shifts,” Takeda explained grabbing a small red notebook and flipping to his desired page.

 

“Well I’m down 80,000 yen, I wouldn’t mind the extra work,” Noya laughed. It was true, he didn’t mind paying for Bokuto. He was a good person and deserved that money. It was insane to put him into such a debt. They had no money and worked for pennies. It was insane.

 

“Good. You’ll be going to the business tomorrow for some training and visa versa. You’ll be taught the basics of construction, and you’ll teach how to deal with inmates. Teach him the basics of self defence. Report to me by lunch time, drafting up a lesson plan for the instructor. Also I will like a complete list of those wishing join. There is a notice going up shortly, to say to meet you in the common room between 11 - 12 am to sign up. Here,” Takeda handed him a large pile of paper.

  
“Have them fill that out,” Noya nodded and made his way back the ravens dorm and set his papers down. The dorm was still fast asleep. No one was awake. Daichi was in the pod filling out some basic paperwork on the inmates. Noya sat down to work out his plan for tomorrow. Today was never going to end. He was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :) This chapter was a little dull, the good things are to happen soon though


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm useless for updating. I'm sorry. I have about three chapters of work written (this one included) So I'm hoping I can move on with this story. I also have other series that I REALLY should continue. Time to write up plans!

Noya was almost finished with writing his plan for tomorrow, figuring out what he was going to teach the construction worker. The basics of it were simple, violence was the last resort. These prisoners were still people and violence was kept to a minimum in the prison. However, self-defense was another matter. He couldn’t let him not know self-defense. He needed to know how to subdue an attacker, that was the main part. 

 

Noya went away to hand in his plan to Tanaka and then headed back into the raven dorm to find that they were all gone. He looked at his clock to find it was half 8 and would have been away for breakfast. The room was eerily silent when there was no one there. The grey walls seem to get bigger and the floor seemed to expand when he was alone. He shivered at the thought. 

 

Despite the silence, there was one noise that broke through, it was deep moans that seemed to get stifled. From the sound of it, it was coming from Asahi’s part of the room. It could be Suga or even Hinata. He was certain it couldn’t be Tanaka. He wasn’t that way inclined, so he scored him off his metal list.

 

Not wanting to disturb he briskly made his way past and out of the door. When he walked past, he realised that the noise was coming from the other side of the room. Kageyama’s side. When he passed he could see guards trousers. He now had a good idea on who that was, not wanting to be seen or disturb, Noya, tiptoed-ran out of the room.

 

When he walked into the hall, the place was bustling with hungry prisoners, a good handful of them were already sitting down “enjoying” their breakfast. The small guard’s eyes fell on Bokuto who was talking cheerfully to Akaashi. As if he knew he was being stared at, Bokuto turned to look at Noya then turned back round to his boyfriend, his hands waving dramatically. Noya was delighted to know that his contribution made Bokuto happy.

 

Noya turned to see Kuroo standing on the left wall and he made his way over to him with a smile. “This prison has some cheek. They wanted Bokuto-san to pay 100,000 yen for his medicine. You know the medicine that keeps him sane and not a drug dealer,” Kuroo stared at Noya, his eyebrows furrowed, as his eyes shot daggers at Noya. They weren’t aimed at Noya. His head turned to look at Bokuto, if he had such news, he would lose his sanity, but there he was, laughing like he always did.

 

“Why is he okay?” Kuroo asked in a small voice. He was happily describing something, his arms gesturing in wide motions.

 

“I paid 80,000 yen right then,” Kuroo bit his lip as he looked at his short friend. He paid almost all of that just to ensure that Bokuto would get his needed medication.

 

“I’ll give you the money. He’s my friend,” Kuroo walked over to Bokuto and tapped his shoulder. Bokuto spun round, he looked surprised to see Kuroo behind him. “Inmate...a word,” Bokuto followed Kuroo to the side where they could to talk quietly to one another.

 

“Noya just told me what he did. Don’t let him down. He believes in you. I don’t want to ever find you in possession of drugs. Not ever. You won’t will you?” his voice was sharp as he asked. He had trusted him before when he said he was clean. Now that he was clean, he would be even more disappointed in his friend.

 

“It was my lithium tablets I had stolen. Not drugs. Kuroo, I won’t let you down. I promise you that. While I have you, are you okay? I know you’re broken up,” Bokuto asked, putting a tentative hand on his elbow. Kuroo looked at the hand on his arm then at the face that owned that arm, He seemed genuinely worried about his friend.

 

“Who told you?” Kuroo’s squinted at his friend. Did someone learn that the two had dated? ~or did a friend spill? Yaku could have? No. He wouldn’t discuss his issues with anyone apart from their group. Kuroo hadn’t really told anyone that Bokuto knew. They wouldn’t trust his decision. Bokuto had kept his secret for 5 years. His twitched at the thought. He had been with Kenma for over five years and he threw it away. No! He didn’t. He was keeping it low down so that he may take him home. It was a year and a half away. They would be fine.

 

“It’s obvious if you’re on the inside. Look at him, he looks very much his old self. Be his friend,” Bokuto advised, his head turning to look at Kenma who was playing with something on his plate. His face looked dull, his eyes almost glazed over.

 

“I can’t right now. I just can’t. It’s too hard,” Kuroo looked down at his shoes. It had been a week since he had asked him to have a break. Kuroo was still in charge of his dorm and he could see how distraught he was. Kenma sat on his bed drawing, from what Yaku and Lev had said to him, the drawings were very creepy and looked ominous half the time. He was trying to deal with the break as much as Kuroo was.

 

He looked at Kenma now, who sat next to Lev and was staring at his breakfast. He looked sad as he stared sadly into his grey mush. He watched as Noya approached Kenma and took a seat next to him and whispered into his ear. He let out a shrug before spooning some of the grey matter onto his fork and bringing it to his lips. His bottom lips trembled a little.

 

Kuroo let out a sigh. He had to at least talk to him, he had to speak. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo and he gave a small wave, with only four fingers, held up. Kenma waved back with four fingers. It was their sign to meet up at four. It was one of the many gestures they had to portray different acts.

 

Kuroo’s heart beat quicker in his chest as he thought of the encounter later. He would be so nervous. How on earth was he to keep to himself? Was he to pretend that the last couple of years meant nothing to him, that they never happened? He wanted to keep his friendship alive with him. And he was going to. He just needed to work out how to lock his feelings in a mental box until Kenma was finally released.

…

Twelve o’clock approached quicker than Noya had anticipated, he sat in the common room, a table set up for people to sign up and aid him in the construction work. He handed out a form for someone to sign, which asked for their name, their age, their crime, and their current job.

 

Noya had many applicants showing up and the room was filled with these people wanting the position. He watched as Kenma came walking in, his hands in his pocket as he made his way over to the empty desk. Most of the people were filling out the forms at the other desks around the room, all of them in great spirits as they signed up for the new job.

 

“You decided to take up my offer, great,” Noya smiled as he walked closer to him. Kenma looked a little sad still but he nodded his head curtly.

 

“It’s too hard having Kuroo be assigned to the kitchen. I would very much like to sign up,” he informed. “Asahi told me that we could teach classes...is there a painting class or something...nevermind,” his voice trailed off as he looked at his shoe. Noya smiled at the male. He was interested in doing something with the job. Did Asahi tell him?

 

“It’s still in the works. We’d love your talents regardless. Take this and fill it in,” the next person to walk in was Bokuto and behind him was Iwaizumi. The two made their way up to the desk.

 

“Ah, Bokuto...you considered joining me. Great,” Noya was glad that he was there. With Bokuto having manic days, he thought hard work may help him out more. Tire him out so he couldn’t do anything strange.

 

“Eh...there won’t be a problem with me and my meds will there?” Bokuto asked looking down. Not many people knew of his condition. They just thought him strange. Only a handful knew that he was bipolar and had to take lithium every day to control his drastic mood swings.

 

“As long as you take the right about, it’s okay. We will be supervising you, though,” Bokuto found his form and went to fill it in. Asahi walked in afterward and made his way over to Noya who had a large smile. He saw Iwaizumi and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. So they were good friends. Noya liked that.

 

“We weren’t sure if you wanted us to fill in the forms,” Asahi spoke. Noya went to the pile of completed forms and held up two, showing Iwaizumi’s and Asahi’s name. “I filled them in earlier, it's okay,” He smiled. The two were really interested in this. “Did Oikawa not change his mind?”

 

“No. He likes being in the laundry. Have you ever had sex on top of a tumble drier while on? If he joins me, we won’t have that kind of sex,” Iwaizumi confessed.

 

“Should you really say such things in front of Noya?” Asahi asked gesturing to the guard that was sitting down.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Noya has seen us have sex many times before and has never reported it. He just walks on. Noya is chill,” Asahi smiled and Noya and gave him a little wink.

 

“Just don’t let Ushijima-san catch you. I will not protect your naked asses,” Noya spoke quietly and Iwaizumi could only just nod. If Ushijima caught them, both of them would be castrated for such acts, then sent to maximum for their acts. He had to be careful.

 

Noya looked to Asahi with a gentle smile, “Now if you two should excuse me, I have lots to do,” The two nodded then stepped out of the common room together, Kenma following on behind.

 

“This sounds incredibly fun. Don’t you agree?” Asahi asked turning to face Kenma who shrugged his shoulders. The small blonde male kept close to the two then tugged on Iwaizumi’s shirt and handed him a slip of paper. Asahi eyed it curiously but the two pretend like it never happened and Kenma spoke up afterward.

 

“Kitchen duty is the worst,” his face scrunched at the thought of cleaning the grill.

 

“Electrical is worst. I feel sorry for Yamaguchi though. He hasn’t got a clue what they are doing,” Iwaizumi sighed. Asahi didn’t have a job and only wished that he did. He wanted to do something interesting. And if he could be at the gym, then that would be fantastic.

 

The three were walking out when Ushijima stopped before them with a glare, “I hear you three are signing up for Noya’s stupid thing,” Asahi held back his tongue. Don’t get involved. Don’t get involved. He muttered to himself. Noya had warned him.

 

He hoped that the other two didn’t intend to get involved either. He hoped they would keep quiet, but then Bokuto came round the corner and he tensed. He could feel the other two do the same. Noya had discussed Bokuto with Asahi, about him being bipolar and that Kuroo was really close with him. He felt his heartbeat increase.

 

“Ah, four homo’s,” he grinned. Kenma and Asahi both stiffened. He couldn’t know his relationship with them being with a guard. They had both been discreet about it. No, was he just being rude?

 

“What did ya call me?” Bokuto asked with a glare. Kenma slammed an elbow into Bokuto’s side and squeezed at his wrist hoping he wouldn’t talk. Kenma knew that Kuroo cared for Bokuto so he was trying to protect him, trying to stop him from speaking and hurting himself.

 

“I called you a homo. Are you deaf?” Bokuto bit his lip. He could feel Kenma pleading to him, not to speak. To not answer. The four just stared at him while he grew impatient. Asahi wished Noya would come to their rescue and talk his way out of this. But he couldn’t always depend on Noya but then if he spoke back he would be tossed in the SHU for being rude. He didn’t know what to do.

 

“I asked if you were deaf?” Ushijima snapped, his eyes narrowing on Bokuto.

 

“What purpose do you have with them?” A voice asked and the three looked around Ushijima to see Yaku standing there with his arms crossed over his body. He looked angry with the guard before them.

 

“Inmates you are not authorised to be chatting in the hall. Move,” he hissed at the four and they all scurried away from him, Iwaizumi smiling discreetly at him as he passed. The side of Yaku’s mouth twitched up.

 

Asahi turned around after to see the little smile that Yaku had turned into a frown. Yaku was glaring darkly at the tall guard, “I will have to file a complaint if you call them homo’s again. You very well know that I am bi and that our captain is also gay. Our  _ warden _ is also gay. So you will march over to them now and apologise or I will be taking this further,” Yaku hissed out.

 

“I would rather gouge my eyes out then apologize to scum like them,” he hissed, loud enough for the four to hear. Yaku shook his head then turned on the balls of his feet and walked away. He walked past the four inmates and made his way to the cat dorm with Kenma following him.

 

The other three had split moments before heading to their own dorm for a little bit, “Thank you,” Kenma muttered.

 

“Ah, it’s no worries. I could see you were trying to hush Bokuto. You don’t have to but you did,” Yaku smiled gently at the inmate who was about his height. The two didn’t really speak, but they were both fighting on the same team and thus a sense of camaraderie seemed to lay over them

 

“He’s getting his life together. He is kind to Kuroo,” Yaku nodded his head as the two walked into the dorm together. When he stepped in, he saw Lev sitting next to Inuoka and were playing some random card game. The two stopped and lifted their heads before returning the game.

 

“So you two haven’t really spoken since last week?” Kenma muttered behind Yaku. He had noticed such a thing. 

 

“Do you know why?” Yaku muttered out. He felt his cheeks up as he spoke to Kenma. He hadn’t told anyone yet but he felt like he had to get it off his chest. He knew Kenma was very observant and let him guess.

 

“No. I’m assuming Takashi, but then I feel like Fukunaga is in the equation,” he made an educated guess. Takashi was not really a concern in their relationship. Not after he had discussed it with Lev, last week. And for Fukanaga hadn’t said or done anything that could have given up their relationship.

 

“Wrong on both. I’m embarrassed to see him,” Yaku finally admitted, feeling the burden on his chest soften a little.

 

“By him?” Kenma’s eyes widened in surprised not expecting such news but then they returned to their usual state.

 

“Of course not. No one else knows about us. We had sex last week…,” he trailed off, his cheeks getting hotter.

 

“Oh yeah. I heard that,” Kenma muttered looking down at his shoes.

 

“NO!” Yaku gasped out, his hands going over his face. His face went a dark red. Yaku wanted to drop down just there or wake up from a dream but there was Kenma before him, looking at his shoes, having heard what the two had done the week before.

 

“It’s cool. I heard everything. He was angry and was punishing you,” Kenma too went red after he spoke and then he walked over to Lev. Yaku followed him over and took a seat next to Lev on the bottom bunk which was Kenma’s.

 

“Hey,” Lev looked to Yaku and studied him for a few moments before turning his head back.

 

“Did you fuck your boyfriend again?” he asked, his voice husky. Yaku shook his head.

 

“Na. We haven’t had sex in a week,” he spoke truthfully. He had yet to have sex with Takashi since Lev found out. He did come round and they did kiss a little but other than that they weren’t being physical. They did snuggle on the couch last night.

 

“How come, he not good,” Lev asked, his voice seeming to get excited at the thought.

 

“My boyfriend is really good at sex, thank you,” Lev could tell that it was directed at him. Yaku was directly telling him that he was good at sex. “We just haven’t felt the urge to have sex,” he moved back onto Takashi. That made Lev happy to know that Takashi hadn’t been keeping him up all night.

 

“Lev, you are so cheeky. You can’t ask a guard such a question,” Inokua gasped out, staring at the two. Yaku was sitting behind Lev, Lev subtly leaning against his knee to feel close to him.

 

“Yaku is cool, though,” he replied like that answer was a reason - in which it was.

 

“So if I asked Yaku-san such a thing he wouldn’t mind?” Inouka raised an eyebrow at the small guard who had taken Lev’s card and was shifting through them and put down two cards facing down.

 

“I have told Lev more about my relationship so it’s not weird between us. No, I don’t particularly mind, but I don’t assume you care about my sex life. I’m not entirely sure why Lev cares either,” Yaku lied. He knew fine well why Lev was interested in his sex life. Yaku smiled and rested his hand onto Lev’s hip. His hand crawled under the waistband of his trousers and he stroked his hip gently.

 

Inouka and Kenma were oblivious to such an act and so Yaku continued to stroke his soft skin. He could feel Lev getting goosebumps and it made him smile. He wanted to press his lips to him or even hold his hand but he couldn’t. He still felt nervous for what he did last week but he did want to feel close to him. He still loved him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who remembers me? I am on holiday til' September (From Uni not work) So I hope to have this finished or near finished!

The moon was high in the sky, clouds blanketing the dark night sky, hiding the stars that sometimes may be seen when Noya decided to head to the Raven dorm. He was going to see his boyfriend who would probably already be asleep by this point. His day had been long and tiring, having to fill out paperwork for the construction team. He finished at three tonight and would have to leave at five in the morning for more work.

 

The room was silent as he entered, Daichi was in the little pod, yawning and was watching a film on his phone. He had a cup of coffee in his hands as he watched the film. He glanced up at him and Noya mouthed ‘Asahi’. The male nodded his head before returning to the film with a smile. Must be a comedy. 

 

He could see that all the inmates were asleep. After several years listening to people sleep he learned when someone one was truly asleep or not  He tiptoed over to Asahi’s bed. The closer he got, he could hear the loud snores from Tanaka and the light breath that Hinata made when he slept. He could hear Suga let out a small groan in his sleep before turning over. 

 

He watched as Asahi slept, he was curled up into a small ball and he looked sad as he slept, he noticed that most of them looked sad as they slept. They didn’t sleep peacefully. They slept with fear and regret. Noya touched Asahi’s long brown hair, curling it around his finger before letting it lie on the mattress before going onto his toes and shaking the man's shoulder.

 

Asahi’s eyes fluttered open and found Noya standing before him with a grin. He held his hand out and helped him up into the bed. Noya lay on Asahi and rested his head against his chest for a few moments while his arms wrapped around his neck. He liked this position. He could do this a lot more.

 

“This is nice and yet probably not appropriate,” Asahi mumbled into his hair. It smelt nice, it did kind of smelt like product though, the back of his head was always spiky and he was yet to see him with his hair down naturally. He would look so much younger. “Noya,” Asahi mumbled, a sudden thought popping into his head. He assumed but he didn’t know for definite. When he heard a hum from the smaller male he spoke, “How old are you?” he asked. Noya looked into his eyes and gave him the warmest of smile.

 

“I’m 21,” he replied back, his voice low and sleepy.

 

“Oh,” Asahi stared at him. That young. He thought he was older - not that 21 was a bad age or anything, he just kind of thought he was older.

 

“Is that an issue?” Noya asked sitting up, after hearing the little ‘oh’ that left his lips. His eyebrows furrowed at him.

 

“What? No. I just assumed you were older. I mean you’re a good guard. You are well trained. I thought you were maybe more experienced in the profession,” Asahi spoke quietly into his ear, explaining his reasoning as to why he was a little shocked.

 

“Ah, I get that a lot. No. I’ve only been here two years. I’ve made my mark though. Yaku told me that Ushijima was giving you issues today. What did he do this time?” Noya asked, his mouth against his neck.

 

“He called us all homo’s and Yaku-san took offence to it because he has a boyfriend. I mean we are all gay. I classify as bi, but let’s simplify it,” he spoke slowly, a hand drawing lazy circles in Noya’s shoulder. “Hey...I see a lot of inmates here and all of them seem to be clean shaven. My sister said she would visit tomorrow and I want her to think I’m not wasting away,” Noya sat up and swung his legs round and jumped of the bed, quietly like a cat. He motioned for Asahi to follow. Asahi did.

 

Asahi climbed off the bed and made his way out of the dorm. The two made their way down the hall, Asahi had quickly slipped on his slippers before following Noya down the cold corridors of the prison. Noya stopped him at the Blue Castle dorm and told Asahi to stay put as he snuck inside.

 

Asahi looked around feeling really anxious and nervous, at night the prison was eerily silent. The wind howled against the prison, giving off an eerie hum, that made him turn round in fright. He listened for the sound of feet walking towards him. He watched as Noya walked out, behind him Oikawa and Iwaizumi, both of them looked awfully confused. Iwaizumi was behind, pulling on a sweatshirt. Asahi assumed that Noya had found them in the same bed. From Oikawa’s face, they definitely weren’t completely dressed.

 

“What is this about,” Oikawa pouted, his hair a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing the back of his hair up a little, to try and tame the back of it.

 

“Your expertise are needed,” Noya said simply, leading the three down more long corridors. Oikawa joined Noya as they walked, Iwaizumi and Asahi hanging back as they walked.

 

“For what price?” Oikawa asked as they walked.

 

“What do you want?” Noya asked in return, not even feeling phased by such a question. Oikawa was startled by such a question but that didn’t stop the smirk that etched onto his face,

 

“A box of hershey kisses,” Oikawa tried. They didn’t sell Hershey's at the commissary. It was the one thing that Oikawa loved as a treat and ever since he had been lifted he couldn’t enjoy such a sweet.

 

“How am I supposed to get them?” Asahi piped up. He knew the basic of buying in prison. Prisoners had to swap for goods. He knew that drugs were sometimes swapped - Suga had told him that he couldn’t tell Noya this. It was a secret. He knew that depending on the item, depended on the price. The more rare the less had to be paid. A large boxes of hershey's kisses would be incredibly difficult to get. He didn’t know who smuggled in the goods. And Noya would know if he got stuff smuggled in.

 

“I am paying. I got a small bonus due to your idea. It’s the least I could do,” Noya smiled and the four made their way to the little business that Oikawa ran. It was a tiny salon, in a small room. A little bit bigger than a supply closet. Asahi was shocked that he hadn’t came across it yet before. He walked this way a few times.

 

The room was simple, it had two chairs, a sink, a stand with various hair products, two blades and two sharp pair of scissors. It also had a hair dryer and a rack for towels. It did look like a quaint business. There was a large mirror on the back wall, in which the chairs faced.

 

Oikawa gestured to one of the chairs. It wasn’t as fancy as a hairdressers chair. It was old and tattered like it was found in a skip but it had height adjustments and could lean far back. Asahi sat down at the gestured chair and was leaned back as Oikawa got busy around him. Noya took a seat on the other chair and lay back, not really needed other than to supervise.

 

“How are you allowed such a blade here?” Asahi asked as Oikawa squirted some shaving gel into his hands.

 

“Some inmates applied for such a job and since we need people to do it we allow it. If any of the blades go missing then it will be shut down. Oikawa is trusted with this sort of thing. The others are not as nice people,” Noya explained from his chair. 

 

“Oikawa tried to punch me,” Asahi muttered, “Is he really a safe choice to be wielding a blade?” Asahi asked, eying Oikawa curiously. 

 

“He gets jealous easy,” Noya shrugged. Oikawa wrapped a towel around his neck and used a small clip to hold the pieces together. He squirted some shaving gel onto his hands before massaging the foam onto his jaw and above his top lip, covering his scruffy beard with the foam. 

 

“Clean shaven, yeah?” Asahi nodded his head. He watched as Oikawa sharpened the blade on some metal stick then moved around him. He felt his blood run cold as he stepped closer with the blades. 

 

“Sweeney todd comes to mind right about now,” Noya chuckled. Oikawa rolled his eyes at the comment and brought the blade to Asahi’s jaw and moved it down, one hand against his face, keeping the skin taunt.

 

Asahi closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. When he felt the towel around his neck move, he opened his eyes to see Oikawa wiping his face clean. “Noya-san said you wanted a trim as well. What length?” Oikawa asked sitting the chair up again. He watched as Oikawa put his blade down and moved around him to brush his hair out.

 

“At my shoulders,” Oikawa nodded. He got on with brushing his hair out, Noya sitting on the chair, with his phone out, answering emails on the device. Asahi could see Noya in the mirror, he looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes.

 

“What you doing?” Asahi asked glancing to Noya who was tapping away on his phone.

 

“My day is never done. I have been trying to organize someone to come in and talk about life lessons to you,” Noya explained simply, his eyes locked onto his phone as he tapped out an email.

 

“No one will go,” Iwaizumi spoke. “We are criminals like it or not. May as well start up a daisy chain circle,” Iwaizumi laughed from the other side of the room.

 

“Fuck you! End up on the streets then!” Noya hissed stuffing his phone into his pocket. “Fuck the lot of yous! I will not treat you kindly if you return here. Why the fuck should I care if you rot in here. I can leave at any time. I can do better things than rot in this hell hole,” Asahi reached out and put a hand on his knee, turning his chair round. Noya looked at the hand on his knee.

 

“I want out. I want to stay out. The problem is we want out but I know that the Locus flower, their leader, Hashi something, he likes being here. He likes ruling here. He thinks he’s a god. He rules with fear. He has this posse who do his dirty work and if we show we want out, he makes life hard in here” 

 

“Asahi shut up. You can’t tell a guard that,” Oikawa snarled out, as he cut his hair, his eyes mainly on his locks. He looked into the mirror to see Iwaizumi’s horrid face. Did he say something wrong?

 

“Why not?” Asahi asked, looking into the mirror. Noya didn’t meet his gaze and just stared at his phone.

 

“That's snitching!” Oikawa hissed giving his head a tug. Asahi let out a small groan that didn’t escape his lip. Noya did catch that though and gave Oikawa a glance.

 

“Noya knows this already. It’s alright,” Iwaizumi gave Asahi a worried glance then turned to walk away.

 

“Iwaizumi...it’s okay. He hasn’t said anything to me. Suga explained the rules to him. We chat, but not about that stuff. Don’t worry,” Noya explained. Iwaizumi still glanced at Asahi with worry. He returned to his side and took a seat on the floor. He was still nervous.

 

“Don’t call it a life lesson and offer something. You want our attention right. Want these bad criminals to come? How?” Iwaizumi asked from the floor.

 

“Doughnuts,” Asahi shrugged. 

 

“Have Kuroo, shirtless,” Oikawa joked.

 

“Now there’s an idea,” Noya laughed with the pair of them. Asahi looked to Noya, raising an eyebrow up at him. He could tell that Kuroo had a great body, but how great was it actually? Did Noya like Kuroo like that? Asahi mentally shook the thought out of his head. Noya was his, he didn’t have to worry. They were friends that lived with each other.

 

Oikawa stepped away from Asahi nodded his head in approval, “All done,” he put his scissors and blade back and gestured for everyone to leave the room. Oikawa locked up and then made his way back to his bed, Iwaizumi trailing behind.

 

Noya walked with Asahi back to the raven dorm, both in silence. Noya looked round the empty halls and reached to take Asahi’s hand in his own. Asahi turned him round before planting a kiss on Noya’s lips. Noya went onto his toes, his arms wrapping around Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi let out a small groan and pinned Noya to one of the walls, a hand dipping into his boxers. Noya let out a small groan and shook his head. Asahi stepped back, feeling a little rejected but he understood how dangerous it could have been.

 

“Come on,” Noya smiled and walked briskly to the dorm with Asahi by his side. Noya followed Asahi into bed and lay next to him, bringing the covers over him. Noya wrapped him into his arms and he fell asleep for a few hours.

....

She looked herself in the mirror, once twice. Her brown hair was soft and was in a pony tail. She pocketed her pocket mirror and took a deep breath. She tugged on her sleeves as she stepped off the bus. She made her way into the large prison, the place made her shiver. She could see a large tower in the background with a person sitting there. The large barbed wires terrified her. It would be easy for someone to get hurt.

 

She walked into the building and saw a dark haired male with bed head at the desk. He looked bored. His eyes lit up when he saw her walk in. She went to the desk and handed over her ID that she was to bring.

 

“I’m here to see Asahi Azamune,” she stated, her voice nervous.

 

“Ah. Yes. He’s expecting you,” the guard wrote something down then handed her a small visitor badge. “Just through that door. You’ll meet Yaku-san. He’s going to check for any contraband then you can head in,” the guard explained to her. She nodded then walked through the door where she indeed saw a small guard standing there.

 

“Morning miss,” he smiled to her. The girl nodded her head and made her way over. “Do you have anything in your pockets,” she emptied her pockets. She handed him the compact mirror and her phone as well as her handbag.

 

He put her items into a small tray. From the looks of it, there was plenty other visitors already here. “I’m going to have to give you a quick pat down,” he spoke gently. The girl could only nod her head. “Arms out, legs shoulder length apart,” she did as she was told and he quickly ran his hands along her arms, trying to find any contraband. Deeming her fit, he allowed her through and telling her to take a seat. The next person that stepped up, Yaku had to stop and just stare.

 

“Takashi? Why are you here?” he asked as he walked over to him. He had a gentle smile on his lips as he walked over to his ‘boyfriend’.

 

“I was doing some research and well apparently a Russian mafia is here. He’s a teen. I’m doing a story on him. He was born in this tiny town in Russia and then immigrated to here where he joined the Russian Mafia,” he explained. Yaku’s face paled. He knew that story. Why? This wasn’t happening. He had to be dreaming. This was not happening!

 

“Lev Haiba,” Yaku deadpanned. His boyfriend was going to meet Takashi. This was not going to be okay. This was not going to be okay. This was terrifying. He and Lev were barely okay from last time. He wasn’t going to like talking to the man that his boyfriend was currently seeing on the side.

 

“You know him,” Takashi asked with a grin, a hand going to his arm. He was a lot taller than Yaku. He was lanky like Lev was. Yaku nodded his head. He took a deep breath, trying not to show the fear that he suddenly felt.

 

“Yes. He knows about us. He’s a good person, despite his past,” Yaku smiled behind his fear. He would introduce them. Takashi spread his arms for Yaku to enter them. He did so and he ran his hands along one arm. “I’m still coming round to yours tonight,” Takashi spoke then gently pressed his lips to Yaku’s neck.

 

“I’m at work, idiot,” Yaku breathed out. Takashi laughed and the two moved on. No more visitors could enter by this point. He walked in and saw Lev already sitting there looking bored, he was biting a hangnail off. Yaku led Takashi over and his head lifted, his finger still in his mouth.

 

“Haiba-san. This is your visitor. Were you aware this is my boyfriend?” he asked as Takashi took a seat, opposite him, the pair shaking hands. 

 

Lev looked at the male before him then back to Yaku, shaking his head. “He wrote me a letter but that must of slipped his mind,” Lev laughed but Yaku could tell it was fake. He knew he didn’t seem too pleased.

 

“My apologies. I never tend to include my love life when I’m trying to arrange interviews,” Yaku put his hand on Lev’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Lev reached up and squeezed his hand on top of his.

 

“Play nice now,” Yaku walked over to the stand and watched as Asahi walked in and looked round the room. His eyes fell on the girl he had previously checked out and he walked briskly over to her. He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug and even kissed the top of her head. She sobbed gently into his arms. Yaku didn’t bother to separate them. It seemed that they both needed the long hug. The girl especially. She clutched onto him and cried harder into his chest. Asahi stroked her hair, the other drawing a soothing circle on her back.

 

“You should come to  visit me more often. How are you?” he asked pushing her back, holding her shoulders and looking into her tearful eyes. She had the same colour as his. 

 

“Asahi, my friends are laughing at me for having a brother like you. And I think I’m friends with a drug gang at school,” she sighed. Asahi reached for her hand and took it. Yaku still didn’t tell him off.

 

“First stuff your friends. They should know me. I’m not a bed person,” Asahi began, “I’ll be out soon and when I do they will take back that statement. I’m a good person. You should write to me more,” Asahi smiled at her softly. He loved his sister with his entire being, his drug money went to her, to help her get into college.

 

“They are saying you might turn gay,” she whispered looking ashamed into her hands. Asahi looked at his sister with a soft gaze. He never told her that he was bi-sexual. He didn’t know how to bring it up, and she was still so young. She was only 13 years old.

 

“Don’t worry about that. No inmates have tried to take me. I am bi though. I have had sex with a guy before, but as I said it’s not a concern to your friends,” he spoke softly but Yaku’s ear still pricked up at this. He assumed he had been a gay-virgin till Noya. He didn’t know that he had previously been with a male. How interesting. 

 

“What?! With who?” she asked shocked at the news that was coming to her.

 

“This guy. He was a nursery teacher,” Asahi shrugged, not realizing that Yaku was listening into their conversation.

 

“SUGA!” Yaku gasped. Asahi turned his head to look at Yaku then turned back round, his cheeks going bright red. Damn. It wasn’t a secret. He just never mentioned it. Suga was in love with Daichi, so he never really brought it up before. It was a fling. There were no real feelings between them. A one off. 

 

“He’s here?” she asked looking round the room for this mystery Suga.

 

“Yes,” Asahi nodded his head.

 

“And you’ve had anal sex with him?”

 

“What! No” Asahi shook his head furiously. “It was when I was smuggling. We were...you know what it doesn’t matter. He’s by bunkmate. We are just friends. Good friends,” Asahi explained. “I do like someone though. It’s a guard so I can’t do anything,” he whispered to her and she nodded her head. He had no idea why he was telling her such a thing, but there was no harm admitting to liking a guard. He couldn’t act on his feelings but he was allowed to feel. It was like wanting to eat a tasty cake and not being allowed to, but for Asahi, at night he could eat the entire thing and no one would ever know.

 

“Cruel fate. Is he in here?” she asked, gesturing to the room.

 

Asahi looked round the room and just as fate would happen, Noya walked into the room. He spotted Asahi and walked over towards them. Asahi rolled his eyes in a way that pointed to the guard.

 

“You must be Asahi’s sister. I’m Noya-san,” he stuck his hand out and she took it and shook it. She stared up at him, but he wasn’t that much taller than her though. He did look cute though. He had these lovely brown eyes that her own seemed to get lost in.

 

“I’m Akira,” she smiled at him taking her hand and shaking it. “Please take good care of him,” she smiled at Noya. She was trying to work out her brother's type, what made him like this guard so much. He was short. His hair was wild. Why would he like someone like him? But then she didn’t ask nor did she care. She looked at the glance the two shared. They both liked each other. She could tell. They could communicate with their eyes alone.

 

“Did you know about Suga?” she asked. Noya looked at her dumbfounded then at Asahi. He wasn’t shaking his head but his eyes were wide. Asahi was not expecting her to ask him such a question.

 

“No, I didn’t,” Asahi then turned his attention to Noya, who had his eyebrows furrowed. “She’s referring to the fact that Suga and I kind of had a thing. He was my first guy,” he said calmly, though his heart was beating fast. This almost sounded like he was cheating on him or lying. But he just never mentioned it because of its insignificance in his life. Noya wouldn’t mention the first person he dated, back in middle school, it didn’t mean anything really, thus no reason to speak about it.

 

“You never mentioned such a thing,” Noya looked at him with a dark glare. Asahi’s beat quickened, it really did sound awful and he couldn’t truly explain why without other people questioning the degree of their relationship. But he had to say something. Noya’s gaze was burning into him. He had to say something.

 

“It wasn’t important to mention. It was a while ago. We moved on. It was just sex. We didn’t make love or anything. No strings attached. I didn’t think to mention such a thing,” He hoped Noya would realise the position he was in. He had to act like he didn’t care, that the act meant nothing to him - which it didn’t - but trying to explain to his forbidden boyfriend that it meant nothing without it coming out that Noya or he particularly cared about it was the hard part.

 

Noya nodded his head, playing the impartial facade, better than Asahi and asked,“Did you cheat?” Asahi shook his head.

 

“We were on a break. She had split with me for being away too much and keeping secrets. So no. I don’t cheat - unlike her that back stabbing bi-” Asahi trailed off looking at his sister with a meek smile. He didn’t like to swear in front of him. He may be in prison for drug smuggling but he was a decent guy who didn’t expose his sister to harsh language.

 

“Okay, I got to run. Nice meeting you Akira,” he waved goodbye to the girl then looked at the Asahi with a glare. He rushed away from them and past Takashi, tapping him on his shoulder. He gave him a bright smile then moved on, not before bumping fists with Lev’s visitor. Asahi watched as the two fist-bumped then walked away, how did Noya know that male? Was he friends with him? He didn’t realise that the two knew nothing about the other. He didn’t even know his own age until yesterday.

 

“Brother...he likes you,” Akira grinned at her brother who was red in the face. Asahi nodded his head, aware that the guard liked him. She had said it quiet enough but he couldn’t let her know much more. 

 

He took a deep breath, “It wouldn’t matter anyway. He’s a guard. It can’t. Tell me more about you and these friends of yours,” and so she spoke. She spoke about her new class. How she loved it, despite being bullied for having a brother who was a gay smuggler. How the bad kids seemed to love her for that very reason. She told him that she was scared and he could only nod his head.

 

“The bad guys not be all that bad. I’m stuck with bad guys and I’ve found many friends. Keep an open eye. Just don’t do anything stupid,” Asahi said thinking about his unlikely friendship with abusers and murderers. He still didn’t know what Hinata did. He was still certain he didn’t belong here. He told his sister his thoughts on Hinata. How he was kind and gentle and timid. He couldn’t think of a crime that would fit his description.

 

“Maybe he hasn’t. There’s this show where people go in to learn what's prisons like. Maybe he's like that and the wardens in on it,” his sister tried. He laughed shaking his head. He enjoyed having her here. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with her before he was incarcerated. When he got out, he would change that. He would be with Noya and he could officially make her acquaintance. His heart raced at the thought. When he got out, he planned on being with Noya and he was going to see his sister more and he was going to make a life for himself and he wasn’t going back here. Not ever. 

 

Asahi watched as Yaku called ten minutes, his heart sped up in sheer panic. His sister would be leaving. He hadn’t had a visitor since Riko and that ended horribly. He hadn’t felt this normalcy in a while. He watched as Iwaizumi passed and stopped to look at the girl.

 

“It’s dark will you get home okay?” he asked out of concern. The girl looked to Iwaizumi and coiled away from him. She seemed to shake with seeing the male before him. He wasn’t particularly scary. He was average size but had big biceps and his natural face seemed to always seem to be angry but he was gentle - despite being in for domestic abuse, which he denied. He had been then abused one, but the evidence didn’t show such a thing.

 

“Akira this is my friend Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi this is my sister, Akira,” She waved nervously, still coiled away from him. He didn’t mind too much. He was used to such actions.

 

“Come visit him more. I know he will love it,” Iwaizumi walked over to Yaku and spoke to him quietly even gesturing to Akira before walking on. Yaku nodded his head but kept his eyes on the man he loved and the other man that would be coming round later tonight, where they would end up making out on his couch, maybe even getting a little frisky with each other. 

 

Lev stayed seated until the male left, Yaku watched as he hid his face in his hands for a moment before getting to his feet and walking out. Yaku watched as he left, he would be dealt with another guard, watching his squat and cough. Everyone here will probably squat and cough as a group. Instead of a long line of inmates stripping one by one.

 

Asahi gave his sister, one last hug, a tight one that would hurt her bones, a kiss to the head and then he took off. Asahi made his way over to Yaki and murmured, “I didn’t see it important. It was a while ago and there were no strings attached,” and with that, he left to be strip searched. Yaku watched as the sister stood up and made her way out, Yaku followed her out and gave her back her belongings.

 

“Will you get home okay? Iwaizumi asked me to ensure you get home safe,” Her brother's words dawned on her. Give the bad guys a chance they actually might be nice. He looked terrifying with his short hair, his tanned skin, his furrowed eyes but he was concerned about getting her home safe. She may have to look at the bad kids at her school, they may actually be alright.

 

“Tell him thank you. I’ll be okay,” she smiled, pocketing her phone into her hoodie and then left the prison where her brother was forced to be locked behind.

 

Yaku rolled his eyes and watched as Takashi made his way over to him with a grin and spread his arms to be patted down, “He’s a good kid. I like him,” he smiled. Yaku felt his heart skip a beat, as Takashi gave his approval of his boyfriend.

 

“Same. Too bad he’ll be getting deported once his sentence is done,” Yaku finally said the words that had been plaguing his mind for the last couple of days.

 

“He can come back right?” Yaku nodded his head.

 

“I spent the other night writing a letter for appeal. He’s a citizen here. His sister is a citizen here but he is getting deported nonetheless. Do they hold a grudge against every immigrant? It’s due to his behaviour. I am so pissed of right now!” Takeshi bent down and captured his lips in a long kiss. Yaku pulled him in close, just wanting to feel something. He looked up to see Lev standing opposite them, behind a metal gate. He was staring at the two of them with a  hurt scared onto his face. Yaku turned away from Takashi, wished him farewell before heading back into the correction facility. 

 

He found Lev waiting for him and he gestured for him to follow. The two walked into an unlocked supply closet, when he turned the light on, he gasped as he found Kageyama and Hinata in a position he only wished he was in. The two gasped out in surprise and Yaku only ensured that Lev was out of sight.

 

“Really guys. Really?” The two were shaking nervously from being caught, Hinata had his face against Kageyama’s chest, hiding it from embarrassment. “This never happened,” he grunted out and shut the door quietly before walking on with a smile curled on his lips.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lev asked from his side.

 

“Their faces,” he chuckled, picturing the horror on their faces once again. “Are you okay?” Yaku finally asked out as they neared another supply closet. Yaku peeked inside and saw that it was empty before pulling Lev in with him.

 

“What am I supposed to do in knowing that he is a genuinely nice guy. At least when I never knew him, I could picture him hurting you and you come running to me or him being an ass and you’d end up in my arms. I hate knowing that he loves saving animals and the trees. God he’s so much better than me,” Yaku grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in closer to his body, his arms wrapping around his neck.

 

“And who says I don’t love a bad guy, a guy that is going to fuck me in a supply closet,” Yaku brought his lips to his to silence him. Lev pulled his arms around him, keeping his little body in close. He could feel the weapons strapped around his leg, reminding him that they were on different levels. Soon, he thought, nothing would be between them, not weapons, not a fence, not even clothes. 

 

“What were you talking about? What citizens getting deported?” he asked, his lips still against his mouth. Yaku peeled away from him. He stared him dead in the eye, looking at him with sadness. He recognised that pain, like when he said he was having a hard time sleeping or how he was busy with reports, his eyes made the same sad expression.

 

“You are. As soon as your sentence is done, a guard is to take you straight to the airport, back to a paid flight to Russia,” Yaku spoke, his voice breaking as he spoke. He was to lose Lev. He honestly didn’t know what to do when his sentence ended. Was he to move on with his life, pretend that he didn’t love him? Would he defy all odds and move with him? What was he going to do when their time ran up.

 

_“Blyad!_ ” he cursed in Russian. Yaku didn’t hear him use Russian that often. In the few years they had known each other, he heard him say it four times. Three of those times was him teaching Japanese to other Russians. Yaku assumed it meant damn or something. 

 

_“Etogo ne mozhet byt_ ,” Lev moved away from Yaku entirely and was sitting against the wall of the supply closet, his hands covering his face. Yaku took a seat next to Lev and put an arm around his shoulder.

 

“I’m appealing for you. Foreign affairs wants you out for ten years. That’s their goal,” Lev went paled at the thought. He would be 30 when he was allowed back. Despite that not being too bad, he would be away from Yaku for too long. He would have moved on by this point. He had Takashi, a kind person who loved him. Who loved life. Who could stay by his side, could wake him up and make pancakes and then have morning sex. While he was stuck in Russia.

 

“Come to Russia,” he pleaded. Yaku took his hand and continued to speak.

 

“I said you were a citizen of Japan. That you no longer had ties to Russia. You and your sister consider yourself Japanese. Kicking a citizen of Japan out of the country would not look good. We have tons of Russian members who are now Japanese. They responded with you were part of the Russian mafia, doing bad to the country that you supposedly identified as. I responded with you were young and was desperate. We’ll see, Lev, right now, I don’t know what to do. If I could marry you to keep you hear then I would, but I can’t. What do we do?,” Lev kissed the top of Yaku’s head then took his hands.

 

“You have been fighting for me?” Lev asked, his voice small.

 

“For us. I can’t have my boyfriend in Russia. He belongs here with me,” Lev smiled softly and kissed his cheek, his mouth staying close to his skin.

 

“When I get deported...stay away from Takashi. Be his friend, but no intimate stuff,” Lev pleaded. Yaku nodded his head and pulled Lev into his arms, a sob escaping his throat. He buried his face into Lev’s shoulder.

 

“What if it doesn’t work? Ten years! Lev, I can’t be ten years without you. What do I do? What do we do?” He asked, resting his head against his shoulder. Lev shook his head, his hand against his waist.

 

“Do you want to break up?” Lev asked, his voice breaking as he spoke. Yaku didn’t want to look him in the eye and see the pain, the hurt, there. At the end of the day, Yaku can go home and be with friends and family. Lev only had one place to go, at that was Russia

 

“What like now?” Yaku asked, unable to meet his gaze.

 

“No. When the time comes. I don’t want to but I will. When I come back, I will hunt you down. If your married, I will be your mister. Yaku, what do you want me to do?”

 

“We will not break up and I will fight for you. You will fight for us. You’ll go to the warden and appeal the deportation. Strike a deal. I need you hear with me,” Yaku pleaded, finally looking him in the eye. He, had tears tripping down his face.

 

Lev nodded and pulled him into his body, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, “I will never stop fighting for us,” he promised, closing his eyes, his head resting against Yaku’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I plan to end this sooner, we are getting to the end anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I promise that wait won't be that long. I want to finish this series!

The halls were cold, they always were, this was Kurro’s though at he made his way into the Nekoma dorm. He would see Yaku there and they would go out later drinking and he wouldn’t think about Kenma. Not that that was an easy feat. All he did was think about him. Think about the love he had for him. He thought about their future. He counted the days till he was released. He thought about him sharing his bed and it created a hole in his heart, knowing that at this moment in time, he couldn’t show his love to him. He wanted to scream to the ceiling about his love for the male. He wanted everyone to know that he was love and that it was Kuroo that loved him.

 

He walked into the room, he saw the inmates laughing and cheering, he turned to see Kenma, he was sitting on his bed, on the lower bunk. He saw that small ginger kid from the raven dorm, crushing his lips against Kenma’s. Kenma ran a hand down his leg, pulling them over him as he fell back onto the mattress. They were moaning into the kiss, the ginger kid was running a hand down his stomach and slipped between his knees. Kenma kissed him hungrily.

 

Kuroo screamed.

 

He opened his eyes and looked around, his skin wet with sweat. Another night terror. He rubbed his eyes and felt his throat contrist. He let out a sob at the night terrors that plagued his mind. He turned to his side found his phone and did what he had to do. He called Kenma.

 

He had smuggled in a phone to him awhile back. He heard the click and a whisper on the other side. “Are you okay?” Kuroo didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. That he didn’t want to be apart. That he wanted him in his arms. He wanted to be touched by Kenma again. And not in that way. Not sexually. Like the way Kenma would try and fix his uncontrollable hair or how he would lean against him when Kuroo told a good joke. Or the way, Kenma would play with his fingers when he talked about his days before jail. He talked about his love for computer. “Kuroo. Are you okay. Please say something. Are you there?” Kenma whispered on the phone. Kuroo bit back his sob. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be apart from him.

 

He hung up the phone and lay his head on the pillow. He wouldn’t sleep. He couldn’t. He would be plagued by the terrors. His cup of camomile tea still sat at his bedside table. Drops left. It didn’t help with the terrors.

 

He sat staring at the ceiling for moments, his alarm went off. He got himself ready, Yamaguchi moving around him. They didn’t speak. Or maybe he didn’t. Was Yamaguchi speaking to him. He must have it worse. Maybe Daichi does. No. They both do. They love killers. Well. Their reasons were justified. Kuroo knew he would kill for Kenma.

 

He got dressed for work, headed out the door. He didn’t know if he drove. Yamaguchi was with him.

 

He saw Kenma when he walked in, working on the construction site. He stared at him, staring at how he bent over, hammering nails into a long piece of wood. He watched as he was sweating, his blonde hair sticking to his face. The orange male from his dream turned, saw Kuroo staring and then nudged Kenma. Kenma whipped his head round and saw Kuroo clutching the fence. Kenma stood up walked over to Noya and then walked over to the fence.

 

Kuroo watched as he walked over to him, a separate fence blocking them off. “Did you phone me last night?” Kenma asked. Kuroo shook his head. “I thought maybe you had butt dialed me. Are you feeling okay?” Kenma asked. Kuroo stepped back and then rushed into the building.

 

He ran past the desk and into the staff room. Yamaguchi was there again. Ukai walked in, his face stern, “You have been sleeping with an inmate. Boys,” Ukai turned behind him.

 

Kuroo blinked.

 

Ukai walked in with Takeda right behind him. They were discussing Ukai’s mother, talking about her lamb stew.

 

“Are you feeling okay, Kuroo?” Ukai asked. Kuroo nodded, he felt them sway, they were dancing. He watched as everyone grew taller. They were watching him with worry. Someone smacked him on the back of his head. His head began to swim. He bit his lip, he could taste iron. Did he bite too hard? Someone closed his eyes.

* * *

Yaku was standing at the front gate when he had seen Kuroo run in. Only ten minutes later did he see him being escorted out with Ukai, Takeda and Yamaguchi leading him. Yaku rushed to his aid. Did he tell them about his relationship with Kenma.

 

“What’s happened,” he pleaded turning to Kuroo. His eyes were half lidded.

 

“He fainted. Yamaguchi will be taken him home. Yamaguchi mentioned that he hasn’t been sleeping. That he has been depressed. Maybe a bad break-up? He hasn’t been eating. We are giving him two weeks leave. Call it a holiday if anyone asks,” Ukai walked Yaku’s best friend out of the prison, the male unable to keep his feet on the floor as he followed. Yaku closed his eyes. He knew that something had been bothering him, but he didn’t realise how serious it was. Never realised that it had been too much. They were going to go talk about it. He himself was struggling with Lev’s deportation.

* * *

 

Days in prison are endless, there is no real telling what the day is, they just blend together into this endless long stream. Asahi didn’t know how long he had been in prison. A week in 

prison felt like he had been there eternity. Now he was certain that he was never going to leave.

 

His routine was somewhat always the same, with the building being constructed, he and many other prison inmates were always tired, they were always exhausted, and found themselves exhausted in the common room, somewhat listening into others conversations. Asahi found himself, sitting in the common room thinking about his words with Noya. The smaller male was telling Noya of how bad the drug smuggling was in the prison. How they always find a bag of substance, Asahi had been taken of the high priority list over the course of time, after every time a guard found nothing, either up his rectum or stuffed elsewhere on him.

 

With that he was no longer a concern, Bokuto somehow remained a threat. He did once have drugs on him, but his tablets had allowed for him to have on his person by the warden. He was still a threat but those tablets were prescribed and everyone knew it. From what Asahi was told, Bokuto had said that his dosage was a lot better but sometimes needed some drug with a long name, to keep him topped up, and so Ukai allowed him to have these on him, but would be kept on the drug smuggling hit list.

 

Asahi knew some of the blue lotus were on that drug list, he knew this because they always talked about it. They were awfully noisy group, due to the drugs that they took. Asahi sat watching the leader of the blue lotus, Hashi, exclaim to his group loudly about their new game they were going to play. 

 

That was the thing about the blue lotus. It was a game. Taking drugs, murdering, raping, it was all a game to them.

 

“Alright, so our game starts early. Just after noon,” the leader began and for whatever reason Asahi perked up. He wanted to send this guy away, send him to max. The reason being was that he would be released soon. This deranged man would be back on the streets. He could terrorise his sister and her friends.

 

Asahi watched as the rest of the blue lotus leaned in to listen, “The vent on the second floor is where the shipment will come in. The supply closet. Our guy will shove it in there,” he explained. Asahi closed his eyes, knowing that he Blue locus will look around. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Slowly he rocked his head forward, opening his eyes and letting out a yawn. He turned his head to see Kenma sitting at a table with Hinata, the two of them playing a board game. He made his way over to them and sat next to Hinata who handed him some cards.

 

“Hello Asahi, want to join us?” Asahi nodded his head and took a vacant seat next to the males. He knew that Kenma was kind of seeing Kuroo at the moment. He also knew they were on break at the moment.

 

“Kenma Kozume,” Yaku walked into the room, looking for the blonde male. When he was spotted, Yaku made his way over to the inmate who was playing cards. He looked to Hinata, then at Kenma.

 

“Inmate, you forgot to sign something,” Yaku stated grabbing him by the elbow and hauling him to his feet. The two walked out of the common room and down the corridor, away from the door.

 

“I don’t sign for anything...what is it?” Kenma asked, raising an eyebrow at the guard. Yaku never called him out for anything unless it was desperate. He only did so if the news was bad.

 

“A quiet word,” Kenma nodded as he followed one of the smallest guards from the common room and into a small room that Yaku used when he had to talk to inmates, like a counsellor.

 

Kenma entered the room, his nerves getting a little shook. Why was Yaku having a little word with him? Did something happen to Kuroo. “So the thing is, Kuroo has taken two weeks off. We are calling it a holiday but this morning, he had fainted and has been depressed for some weeks” Yaku walked over to the door and locked it, before pulling out his phone and handing it to Kenma. He took the phone and found Kuroo’s number and dialed it.

 

“Shouldn’t you be working or have you just shagged Lev?” Kuroo’sasked on the other end but his voice was not jokingly. It was numb, like had woken up. He sounded drowsy. Despite the laugh, it wasn’t cheery and sounded more sad and desperate.

 

“I don’t usually like shagging Lev,” Kenma responded and heard Kuroo gasp over the phone.

 

“Mmm, Kenma,” Kuroo muttered into the phone. “If you need anything, talk to Yaku or even Daichi. You can trust them. You know that? I am going to go to sleep now,” Kenma listened as the phone went dead. When did Kuroo stop talking to him? When did he stop trying to be his friend? He just wanted to be released.

 

Kenma handed Yaku his phone back and the two returned to the common room, the room being almost vacant at this point, all of the blue lotus having scattered away. Kenma noticed that they stayed away from guards as much as possible keeping their heads down. He returned to his seat.

 

Asahi and Hinata were the only ones in the room. Kenma returned with a sad frown, “When does your best friend stop telling you shit! Tell me about your fucking mental illness dickhead. What can I fucking do? I’m in fucking jail!” Kenma screamed knocking the table over. Hinata went round to his friends side and held him close, rubbing his shoulder softly.

 

“You’ll alert a guard and get sent to the SHU. It sucks but deep breaths,” Kenma shut his eyes as tears slid down his face. Asahi propped the table back up and picked up the cards that had scattered.

 

“When did he stop talking to me? He said we would be friends! That me being in prison wouldn’t stop him from talking to me. Now I didn’t even know that he was depressed,” Kenma closed his eyes.

 

Yaku popped his head round the corner and made his way over to Kenma. He had a brown paper bag in his hand. Kenma opened the bag to see a small bar of chocolate, “A gift,” Yaku put a finger to his lip and then walked away. Kenma looked at the bar and then smiled as a note was on it.

 

_ Kenma. _

 

_ You know how trolls on the internet can be trolls because they hid behind anonymity. Well this letter is like that. Kenma, I fucking love you. You know this. Kenma I want you here in my bed. I want you beside me. Every night. I want to be curled up beside you. Breaking up with you is the hardest thing I have done. Kenma, I want you. I see you in the morning and I want you. I want you so much. I want everyone to know that you belong to me, and that I belong to you. But if we admit to what we have done. When you get out of jail, I have probably started my own sentence, because I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t. _

 

_ This almost sounds like a suicide letter. It’s not. Let me promise you that. This letter is to explain what I feel for you, say the words I can’t say when I am around you. Also Yaku had said I was agitated and I should write how I feel for you. Kenma I am falling for you and it is the best and worst thing I have ever done. Kenma, I doubt I will ever find a person like you. I will never find a bad person who was never bad but had a heart of gold. Kenma you are one of a kind and I love you with every passing day, but how can I show you my love when I can’t convey it in a million ways. How do I show you that I love you when I can’t let anyone know. _

 

_ You are my downfall Kenma Kozume.  _

 

_ I went to see a therapist the other week, Yaku’s idea. I wasn’t eating, i was barely sleeping and when I did, I had nightmares. Always about losing you. Breaking up with you didn’t make things easier. It felt worse. I belong with you, but not now. Not for the next year. I feel stupid really. Yaku is fighting to keep Lev in the country, arguing with immigration. He barely eats and sleeps either. He is fighting just like I am, his threat a lot more serious than mine. _

 

_ The chocolate bar, is my favourite. Savour it. When I return to work, I will continue to be your guard. But when those shackle of yours are released. I will love you so much. I will let the world know that you belong to me. I will shower you in kisses. _

 

_ Kenma, this letter is damning evidence. Burn this. Hand it to Yaku to burn or keep. It can’t be found by anyone else. Get rid of this letter. I love you by Kenma. _

 

_ Tetsurou _

 

Kenma hid the note in his pants pocket and looked to Asahi and Hinata before smiling meekly, “I’m alright. Let's go,” He stood up and made their way as a three back to their dorms. Kenma turned left while the others continued on.

 

He was going to stay strong. Kuroo still loved him and Kenma loved him just as much. He would be out one day and when he got out, Kuroo would be his. They were both willing to wait for each other. He would cherish the note. Hid it where it will never be found.

* * *

Eating diner in the hall was something Asahi had grown accustomed too. He glanced at the leader of the Blue Locus dorm who was murmuring to his group of thugs about something Asahi didn’t want to know.

 

“Construction is looking great, Asahi? When will the work be done?” Asahi turned his head to look at Suga who had a spoonful of slime in his mouth.

 

“The first building will be done in about three months,” Asahi spoke, shoveling grey matter into his mouth. It was chicken. “My body is aching from working,” Asahi admitted, rubbing his shoulder with one of his hand. Suga laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back.

 

“Oh Suga. Lower,” Asahi moaned, stretching his back. Suga dug deep circles into his friends back, trying to massage a knot that he could feel in his back. Asahi closed his eyes then heard a scoff from the other table. He turned his head to see Iwaizumi talking to Oikawa.

 

“They aren’t even gay and yet they give each other more action,” Oikawa pouted turning his head away from his own boyfriend. Asahi watched as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

 

“You should be rubbing my back. I am also doing construction. Folding clothes is an easy job,” Iwazumi grumbled turning away to look away from his boyfriend. Asahi gave him a meek smile that went unnoticed. In the past few months he had become exceptionally close to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi opened up to him about the abuse he had suffered. They bonded due to one reason, Asahi in someway suffered his own abuse.

 

Riko. 

 

He hadn’t thought about her in a while. In a way she mentally abused him. She was a skilled actress who pretended to love Asahi, leaving him now to wonder if he was ever loved by her. Or was he just a pawn in her game. A game he had no chance of winning or looking like a hero or a victim. They made him into a bad guy.

 

He thought back when he met her that he wanted his life to mean something. He loved the way she kissed him and made him do things he would never have done. But then he just wanted to feel loved by someone. So he accepted her love.

 

Being in prison allowed you to evaluate your life choices. The ones he made was poor. But he knew one thing, falling for Noya was a choice he would make again and again. If it was a mistake he would keep making that mistake by falling for someone he shouldn't love. He looked over to Noya who was standing talking to Daichi. 

 

They were whispering about something, both of them glancing in their direction.  Noya made his way over to their group like he did so many times before. He took a seat next to Asahi and looked at the food they were eaten.

 

“How’s your back Asahi?” Noya asked watching as Suga still had his hands on his boyfriend, making him moan gently from the touch.

 

“So stiff,” Noya reached under the table and placed his hand on his knee. Asahi smiled at the sensation and allowed Noya to stroke his knee lovingly. Other legs were in the way so no one would notice this. Asahi lowered his hand and took Noya’s from under the table. Their hands tickled one another as Asahi continued with his slime.

 

Noya stood up after his quick chat, but not before giving Noya a squeeze on the shoulder. Asahi, ten minutes later went into their usual storage cupboard and Noya was standing there.

 

Asahi shut the door quietly behind him before scrambling over to Noya and capturing his lips. Noya pressed himself against the wall bringing the man closer to him. Noya lifted his legs up around his waist and bringing his head closer.

 

“Mmm, Noya...my back is so sore. Be kind to me,” Asahi smiled, kissing his neck softly. He kissed him with such softness. Noya smiled and went to kiss Asahi’s neck. He lifted his head where he saw a vent above a storage rack. He smiled and walked over to the vent, pried off of the grate and put his hand into the tunnel. He felt a bag. He picked it up and turned to Noya with the large bag.

 

“What?! Asahi. You said you don’t smuggle anymore,” Noya hissed stepping back. Asahi shook his head and put it back into the vent where Noya couldn’t reach it. Noya went to rush out but Asahi grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

 

“Are you serious. It’s not mine. It’s from the blue locus,” Asahi pulled Noya closer. 

 

“I don’t do that. I heard them say in the common room. They have someone coming in tomorrow at 12 noon to pick it up. Jeez. I thought you knew I wouldn’t deal. Honestly,” Asahi put the grate back on and pushed past Noya and out feeling very low about what just occurred.

* * *

Noya felt awful for accusing Asahi like that. He didn’t think he would do that but then he hadn’t solved the person smuggling and then he saw Asahi with the drugs and he just assumed. He felt awful. Now he stood with Yaku and Daichi in the little storage room, a few moments short of noon. They were in the dark, hiding behind some mops waiting. They heard the door creak open. The light remained off, they heard footsteps.

 

Noya remained quiet, he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He heard the great open and then reached to turn the light on. Before him stood the leader of the Blue Locus,Haichi,  the mama of the group if you may. He was holding two bags of drugs. Daichi took the drugs off of him while Noya knocked him to the floor. They handcuffed him and hauled him to his feet.

 

Noya and Yaku dragged him to his feet and led him down to the SHU, having to do so on his first attempt. Noya walked past Asahi and gave him a smile. He appreciated Asahi telling him and in the end he had earned some brownie points from the warden after getting his tip off. Now he just had to make it up to Asahi for accusing him in the first place of smuggling the stuff. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road.

Yaku was lying on the couch, thinking about the events of today. His best friend was off due to stress, Noya had caught the blue Locus for drug smuggling. He was lying on the couch, alone sipping some wine. Lev was being deported to Russia when his sentence was done. How could he deal with his boyfriend being deported. He took a deep breath and looked at the email that he was composing. It didn’t sound right. He frantically hit the back button, sighing to himself. He was going to lose Lev. He was definitely going to lose him. How could he prevent him from leaving Japan when he couldn’t write a strongly worded letter.

 

He heard his front door open and watched as Takashi walked in. Yaku gave off a meek smile as he came in. He had texted him hours earlier that he was coming round for dinner. He forgot about the whole thing, totally engrossed with the email that involved losing his boyfriend.

 

Yaku looked up to see Takashi walk into the room, he was wearing a long tweed jacket with trousers that stopped before his ankles. He looked awfully stylish. Yaku smiled as the male strided over to him throwing off his jacket and making his way over to Yaku, capturing his lips. Yaku let him kiss him. He let him touch his shoulders, let him come in close to be kissed. Let his tongue fall into his mouth. Yaku pulled away to look at the laptop while Takashi looked at the table that had a plate on it, empty. There was rice grains still on the plate so he assumed he had a curry of some sort.

 

“Hey, it’s dinner night. Thought you would have waited,” Yaku closed his eyes as Takashi cleared the dishes away from the coffee table before he sat next to him. “Hey what’s wrong,” Takashi took a seat next to Yaku reading the email that was on his laptop, while Yaku crawled into his arms to be cradled. Takashi wrapped his arms around his middle.

 

_ Dear Immigration, _

 

_ What you have offered is totally unacceptable, you are deporting someone that is of Russian origin but has stated that they live in Japan. The person in question is paying for his crimes against Japan in our prison. Howev- _

 

“This email sucks,” Yaku hissed, slamming the the lid down from the laptop and pushing it further onto the coffee table.

 

“Why do you care so much about the russian male- Oh, I get it. I’m so stupid. Your seeing him. He’s the other person,” Takashi moved away from Yaku, standing up in shock, turning to look at the guard. “You must have been so shocked when I went to see him. Oh my god. How does he handle it,” his hands went into his hair, “How does he pretend that everything is okay. He saw us kiss! How does he do it?” Takashi wondered. Yaku turned away, his heart was beating fast. Takashi knew. Takashi, the editor/ journalist, always wanting a good story. He would definitely have one. He looked at him in shock. But as he stared more at Takashi, he didn’t seem disgusted, more like he was proud that he had figured out who the other man he was dating. His face was like had discovered who the murderer was in a crime investigation tv show. It was slightly of delight.

 

“How did you figure it out? Takashi, you can’t tell a soul. I love him. I’ll be in so much trouble. I’ll be in jail,” Yaku gripped his jacket, pleading to him. He still feared. He could feel the cuffs on his wrist. He needed to persuade Takashi not to tell a soul. Takashi bent down, putting his hand on his shoulder and leaning in for a kiss. Yaku kissed him back, nervously.

 

“I’m not going to tell a soul. During the interview, I thought it was strange how much he spoke about you. Like he knew so much about our relationship especially when we had sex. I thought you were close, but now you are getting worked up over losing him due to immigration. You both care deeply. You love him,” Yaku nodded his head and closed his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder

 

“I love him,” Yaku whimpered. He was scared that he was going to lose him. He was going to lose the man that he truly loved. He was the man that he changed for. When he was a child, he knew he was never going to break a law. He was never going to do anything that was going to get him put in jail. Then he met Lev. He met a man that was such a honorable person. He was gorgeous and he couldn’t help but feel something for him. Then Lev kissed him and he kissed him back and all those rules that he wanted to abide by fell away as he found himself pressed up against him, trying to get his clothes off so that he could feel some satisfaction that he hadn’t had in so many years.

 

“And the next truth. You only like me because I look like him,” Takashi breathed out. Yaku nodded his head. He knew this was the case. He enjoyed his time with him only because he had such a resemblance to Lev. Even now he wanted Takashi due to his grey like hair, his long slender body and his jet green eyes. Yaku hung his head in shame. He felt awful. Even his long slender fingers reminded him of Lev.

 

“Hey, look. I’m not mad,” Takashi muttered into his ear, pulling him in close. Still want food though. Can I order in for myself,” Yaku nodded as he slowly got to his computer to continue the email. Takashi helped him with the email, using his writing skills from university to write a strong compelling email that would convince immigration to allow the male to remain in Japan.

 

A few hours, Yaku held Takashi’s hand as they watched a movie, food sitting before them, “So we were having sex and he was spanking me because I was bad because I had you as well. God, I ignored him for like a week. I couldn’t face him. Then we spoke and we ended up having sex again. He is kind of built like you,” Yaku said sipping his fourth glass of wine.

 

“That’s nothing. Alright, listen,” Takashi turned picking up a chicken ball and taking a bite and giving the other half to Yaku who was grinning. Yaku took the chicken from his hand, “So me and this guy we were fooling around. He had this sexy lace underwear. He dared me to put it on...I did. We were messing about, taking photos...his mother came in,” Takashi laughed. Yaku laughed hard picking up another chicken bite and dipping it into his gravy.

 

Takashi laughed shaking his head, “Be careful. I don’t love you but I do care about you. Don’t get yourself caught. Okay?” Yaku nodded taking a bite, looking down. “He makes you happy. Don’t do anything that would mean you lose him,” Takashi nodded his head.

The two turned when they heard the door open. They turned when they saw Kuroo walk in, with a bottle of wine in his hand. Kuroo froze in the doorway when he saw Takashi and Yaku, nestled into each other, their legs entwined together. Kuroo walked over and picked up a chicken ball.

 

“Alright,” he smiled as he took a seat on the other couch.

 

“He knows, right?” Takashi whispered into Yaku’s ear. “About Lev and you,” Yaku turned his head to face his newer friend before nodding his head.

 

“What are you two whispering about?” Kuroo asked opening up the glass of wine and picking the bottle and bringing it to his lips.

 

“Takashi learnt about Lev. He was asking if you knew,” Kuroo put the bottle down and glared at Takashi.

 

“If Yaku goes down for this, then I know it was you. I will personally come for you,” Kuroo pointed to Takashi with an accusatory finger. Takashi put his hands up, but nodded his head. Kuroo lowered his hand and turned to the bottle of wine and brought it to his lips. He took a long drink from the bottle.

 

Yaku heard a ding from the computer and looked to see a message from the officer of immigration.

 

_ Dear Yaku-San _

 

_ We are unable to allow Lev Haiba to remain in this country once his sentence is up. However, we are able to reduce the time that male in question has to remain out of the country. We will allow Lev Haiba to return to the country after 6 months. _

 

_ There is a few conditions to this demand. _

 

_ ONE: he is not allowed to get in trouble by the law from the day he steps foot on russian soil for his period there. _

_ TWO: once returned to Japan he is not allowed to get in any trouble, this breach of the peace or any warning, consider this the warning. _

_ THREE: he is unable to work with children for the first two years _

_ FOUR: he is unable to foster or adopt children for the first 4 years. _

_ FIVE: For the first three weeks in Japan, Lev Haiba will have to wear a tracking ankle and will be unable to leave the house between midnight till five in the morning. This will be considered not behaving. _

 

_ If any of these can not be followed then Lev Haiba may a) end up in jail or b) deported back to Russia _

 

_ This is the best that can be done under your request. This is a take it or leave it situation _

 

Yaku stopped reading and reread the top lines again and again. Lev would be away from the country for six months. He will be away for six months. He can handle that. He could work hard and save money that would be for Lev only.

 

He felt something wet drip down his cheek. He put a hand to his own cheek, it came away wet. He was crying. Kuroo rushed over to read the message before wrapping an arm around his body and pulling him in close.

 

Yaku looked to Kuroo beaming. Lev had a future with him. It was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the smaller chapter, but don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are soon approching so I will see how much more I can update. I have about two more chaoters written (badly)

Despite the pounding headache, and his sore back, Yaku was in a good mood. The wine induced headache was something some pain killers couldn’t fix and they would also heal his back, where he had slept on the couch, wrapped in Takeshi’s arms.

 

He was almost skipping down the halls, he would have, if it didn’t make his head thump more. He strode quickly down the halls until he reached the canteen. He had a piece of paper in his hands. He scanned the room looking for the very person he wanted to see. The person that would make him smile, and somehow his headache would disappear.

 

Yaku found him, he was in the queue for lunch. He was beside Kenma who was in front of him, looking down. Lev was in his grey hoodie, like most of them wore. It was cold in the prison now due to it being the middle of november. There was snow on the ground this morning, and he had to defrost his car.

 

He watched as Lev smiled to the canteen staff, Fukunaga. He hadn’t told anyone yet about them being a couple which put his heart at ease. They hadn’t had bedtime cuddles in a while, to be fair, or sex now that Yaku thought of it. He waited until Lev was seated and eating until he shared his good news. He walked over to the Nekoma based table and tapped Lev on his shoulder.

 

“I have some good news for you. Do you want to discuss this in private or would you like your friends to hear,” Lev turned to them before nodding his head and picking up a spoonful of slush and bringing it to his lips.

 

“Proceed,” he said.

 

“Alright...your deportation has been reduced. I got an email back last night. Sadly you will be deported after your sentence. That much can not be changed. This will be the best we can do for you. It is a take it or leave it situation. Anyway, you will be deported and you won’t be able to return for 6 months,” Yaku said with a smile on his face.

 

“6 months. It was reduced to 6 months. What is the catch?” Lev asked seeing the letter in his hand and snatching it. Yaku watched as he read through the arrangements of the letter, more specifically the five terms that he had to comply with. Yaku watched as his eyes scanned over and over them again, memorising them.

 

“Yaku, this is fantastic. Thank you. There is only one condition that will be hard. The last one, I don’t even have a home in Russia never mind here. How can I stay in when I’m homeless,” Lev pondered handing the sheet back.

 

“Ahh, never thought of that,” Yaku said taking the sheet back. “I’ll think of something for you. So long as you don’t end back up in jail, I can help you somehow,” Lev nodded his head and turned to his food with a grin on his face. Yaku squeezed his shoulder as he walked away from the group. He walked towards the Nekoma dorms. He heard running behind him and found Lev chasing after him. Yaku grinned, ensuring the place was empty before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Lev, capturing his lips.

 

Lev pushed him further into the cubicle their lips attached as they made out. Yaku had his eyes shut, gripping onto Lev, like his life depended on it.

 

“For the record, when you step foot on Japanese soil once again, you will be living with me. Don’t worry about that. Do you need a hand securing a place in Russia?” Yaku asked moving away from Lev as he brought out his phone, due to it buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out. Read the text he had received then turned to Lev.

 

“I think I’ll be okay. I hate to be this person, but I maybe some money?” Yaku nodded his head when his radio on his shoulder sounded.

 

“Anyone know where Kenma is? The computer has frozen,” He knew the voice to be the warden, Ukai.

 

“He’s in working on construction,” Yaku responded. Lev pulled Yaku into his arms, his hands resting on his hips, his lips going to his neck as his boyfriend spoke to Ukai.

 

“What number is Noya on?” Ukai asked through the radio.

 

“304,” Yaku responded, one hand going onto Lev’s hand at his hip. He reached up and pressed his lips to his cheek. “Okay, get to work,” Lev smiled moving away from Yaku and out of the nekoma dorm.

* * *

Hashi was pissed. He was beyond angry as he was released from the SHU one week later after being caught smuggling. Not only that but his release date, which was in two months had now been pushed back three years due to his behaviour. He was pissed and was ready to kill. He had a daughter on the outside. Now he wouldn't see her grow up at all. She would be 15 years old when he got out. He was beyond seething.

 

Someone had to pay.

 

Being in solitude for a week left him plenty of time to think. He thought of the days leading up to being caught. He thought of the discussion the day before in the common room. He could remember only one person. Only one. The one who had flipped the table. The giant had been sleeping during discussion, the ginger one didn’t speak. It was the Nekoma brat. He knew it was. He was a hacker. It was what they did. Sold information.

 

So with that in his mind, he went on the hunt for Kenma Kozume.

* * *

Kenma hadn’t spoken to Kuroo since he had left. He felt a little hollow not seeing him. He missed him dearly. Even if they didn’t speak. Yaku had informed him that he getting better but he doubted it. He wanted to believe the small guard that he was no longer feeling depressed but the way Yaku had smiled, it was fake. It was a cover up.

 

He wanted to phone him, but his phone was for being called, not to call others. It did have about 30 pence to make an emergency phone call but he doubted he would need it. He had found his rhythm within this prison. Now he just wanted to do his time and countdown the days till he could be released.

 

Kenma was leaving the IT room after it had frozen again for the fifth time that week. He was constantly getting phoned to the IT suite when the computer went down. It was never extreme problems, just the computer was jumping or it would black out then turn on. The monitor would flash black and blue. The data itself was safe. Kenma had been given commission as he tried to reboot the computer. Being the only hacker in the prison, he was left with such a task. He was left with dealing with computers. Luck for the prison that he knew plenty about computers. He was very fond of sending virus as well. It was never to public authorities. Just to people who paid him, to send a deadly virus to their ex. It paid good money.

 

Kenma heard footsteps behind him as he walked down the hall, he turned to see the leader of the Blue Locus walk up to him. He looked pissed for whatever reason. He was aware of him being thrown in the SHU by Noya, Yaku and Daichi after catching him with drugs. Now he wondered why he was coming to him. He was obviously storming towards him. It was obvious.

 

“Alright,” the male called out. Kenma stopped and stared at him. He looked tired, his eyes were bloodshot. Obviously they would be when stuck in SHU. He had been once before, a while ago. Now he couldn’t remember why. It sucked. If prison was hell, then the SHU was purgatory. He was certain it was haunted. He could hear whispers of the inmates who had died there. Cold winds blew past you. He was certain someone had called out to him. You don’t sleep in the SHU. The prisoners pretend that it’s not a big deal, they need to keep their reputation. But it could destroy a man's will easily. It could make them go insane.

 

Bokuto was already insane without medication, so his experience was excluded from Kenma’s thoughts. Kenma turned his head when he saw the other members of the Blue Locus approach him from the other end of the corridor. They were trapping him. But why?

 

Kenma watched as Hashi stepped closer to him. The man tilted his head up, “Did you think I was stupid?” the man hissed at him, “Think I wouldn’t figure out who my snitch was,” Kenma’s eyes widened in horror. This was an ambush. They thought he had snitched. Realisation hit faster than the kick to his stomach. It had been Asahi.

 

The wind was knocked out of him as he fell to his knees, gripping his stomach. It felt like his stomach had been set on fire. The level of pain was immense. Another kick to his stomach made him grunt loudly. He heard his thumb crunch. He tried to ignore the searing pain that ran up his hand, up his arm and vibrated in his shoulder. Hashi grabbed him by the hair, yanking him to his feet. Kenma gripped his assaulters hand as he was brought to his feet, his other hand, the one that had been kicked was tight against his stomach.

 

“Convenient you leave with a guard only after I tell my boys about our game. Eh. And that guard so happens to bust me. The big boy was asleep. The ginger wouldn’t tell a soul. So tell me, what did you get for snitching on me. What was worth it?” Hashi spat in his face. Kenma looked down at his legs that were dangling off the ground. He managed to swing his leg up and kick Hashi in the stomach. The male reeled back and then looked to Kenma with a deadly glare. His blood-shot eyes red with anger by this point.

 

Hashi lifted Kenma higher before  throwing him down onto the floor. Kenma landed on his back, his back burning as the air was knocked out of him once again. He looked up as Hashi produced a shank. It was a razor on the end of a toothbrush. Original. He managed to scurry back as Hashi lunged at him. It caught his arm, a burning sensation running up his arm. He pushed back, only to be stopped by the other members who pushed him forward. He felt another slice in his arm, deeper than the one before. The pain was torturous, he bit his lip to hold down his cries of pain. 

 

Kenma looked up to see other inmates walking over. They cheered and made a circle around them, he couldn’t understand why they were cheering. Kenma was kicked again, being pushed to the floor, “He’s a snitch. He’s a snitch,” Hashi chanted. The circle started chanting snitch. Kenma looked up, tears in his eyes. He watched as Asahi jumped into the circle and knocked Hashi off his feet. Sending him into the wall. 

 

“Leave him,” Asahi hissed. Kenma felt a kick to his back. He let out a cry. He watched with fuzzy eyes as Hashi picked him up. His eyes closed as he was slammed face first into one of the walls. His skull rang out in pain. He felt another hit, the feeling getting softer as his world got darker. 

 

Asahi rushed over to Kenma as the other members of the Blue Locus started to join in. They were kicking him, full force. Asahi rushed over to them and punched one of them back, his nose crunching under his fist. The member tripped and fell to the ground. Asahi felt someone jump on his back and he grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall.

 

“BACK OFF!” Asahi screamed at the Blue Locus. He saw the shank on the ground that had been dropped. He crunched it under his foot the blade breaking at the same time.

 

“Why defend him. He’s a snitch,” Hashi hissed from the ground. Asahi turned his head to face Hashi.

 

“Your smuggling was known throughout the whole prison. You weren’t discreet,” Asahi hissed stepping over to Hashi and glaring at him. “You were given a fair trial before thrown in here to rot. You could at least offer the same courtesy to him,” Asahi hissed, pointing to his unconscious friend. Blood was dripping down his forehead, his arm was bleeding. He was in a puddle of his own blood.

 

Hashi hissed before getting up on his feet and punching Asahi square in the face. The taller of the two males, grabbed him by the collar and kneed him in the groin as he went back.

 

The fight was dreadful, the two of them kicking and hitting. Asahi tried his best to knock him back so far so that he could hand Kenma over to Lev. Lev was crouched down holding his unconscious friend, unsure on how to held. He had torn some of the material of his trouser leg and tied it around his arm, to keep the pressure there. He did the same with his t-shirt, and wrapping it around his head. He held him close in his arms, moving his hair away from the blood on his head.

 

Asahi didn’t see Noya or the other guards till he had thrown a punch that sent Hashi flying into them, “On the ground, everyone,” Noya yelled, his baton out. Hashi was rushing to Kenma once again. Charging at him one last time. Asahi stepped in front and punched him again in the face, full force, he knocked him out cold. 

 

Asahi felt his arms twist behind his back and was pushed to the floor by Noya who refused to look at him. Noya held Asahi down with a knee to his back as he called into his shoulder-radio for backup. Yaku, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Ushijima showed up to quell the situation.

 

“Yaku. Escort Lev to the infirmary. Ushijima, you are on Hashi,” Noya instructed.

 

“Wouldn’t it be wise for me to take Asahi-san. I am larger,” Ushijima suggested. Noya glared at him. “Yamaguchi, Daichi crowd control,” Noya continued to instruct. Yamaguchi started pushing the crowd back sending them back to their dorms or there would consequences. Noya hulled Asahi to his feet. Rage giving him strength.

 

Asahi felt handcuffs on his wrists and felt them to be tighter than usual. He was not sorry for protecting his friend, for standing up and pushing back, “You are off to the SHU,” Noya growled. Noya gestured for Yamaguchi to follow as they led him outside, into the blistering cold. Snow crunched under their boots.

 

“What the fuck happened in there Asahi?” Noya growled as he led him to the SHU.

 

“Hashi and his thugs attacked Kenma for snitching, when I was the one who told you. I was not allowing Kenma to get hurt for nothing. I am not sorry for my actions. I was protecting my friend,” Noya growled at his statement.

 

“I am furious right now. Honestly. Getting caught up in a prison fight. I didn’t think you were that sort of person. What if this increases your sentence,” Noya let out a growl as he led him through the courtyard. They passed Suga who ran towards them.

 

“And yet you assumed I was still drug dealing,” Asahi growled. Suga stopped before them in worry, following them at a safe distance.

 

“What happened?” Suga asked, looking at Asahi. He looked him over, he looked disheveled, his hoodie ripped, blood on his hands, on his shirt. In his hair. 

 

“The Blue Locus jumped Kenma. I was defending him. They were going to kill him. I stepped in to defend him. They thought it was him who snitched. They knocked him unconscious. Slamming his head into the wall multiple times,” Asahi growled, turning to Noya and Yamaguchi who remained silent, and led him to the SHU.

 

“But it was you,” Suga said, his face void of emotion.

 

“Yeah. It was an accident. I found the bag and Noya assumed it was mine so I instead told him about their operation,” Suga lowered his head before looking back at him. 

 

“Never again,” he pushed past them and back inside. Asahi remained quiet the rest of the way as he was taken to the SHU. He was terrified. He would help Kenma again and again. He would go to the SHU if it meant helping a friend. He didn’t regret telling Noya, or jumping in to save Kenma. He regretted Kenma getting hurt. But he jumped in to help. That should make him feel less guilty. But he was angry at Noya for believing him to be a drug dealer, to not understand that he had to jump into help his friend.

 

Noya sighed as he took his hand away from Asahi and opened the door to another building. The building was a small box in the middle of the court yard which Asahi had seen once. Noya pried the door open, behind the doors was a set of stairs that led them underground.

 

Noya pushed Asahi forward, they walked down the concrete stairs. Asahi gasped at the smell. It stunk. They turned a corner and before him was eight cells, all with steel doors and little slits for windows. Noya led Asahi to the furthest one and pushed him in. Asahi turned back round. Noya slammed the door behind him, but he did notice a single tear fall down his face.

 

Asahi turned back round as he heard the footsteps retreat. The room was small, with a toilet in the corner and a bed. He stood looking at the bed and took a seat on it. It was hard. The mattress was only an inch thick. There was no bed covers.

 

Asahi brought his feet up and rested his head on his knees. He did not regret helping Kenma.

 

Sitting there felt like an endless suffocation. He sat there doing nothing. He was left with his thoughts. What he had decided was that he wasn’t angry at Noya for putting him in here. He got into a fight and had to be put in here, even if he had done no wrong. He was angry at Noya for not believing in him, but as he sat there longer, he no longer cared. It was like his emotions were being sucked out of him. It was like his energy to fight for a cause was leaving. 

 

He thought of Noya a lot actually. He thought of how he was kind and how he worked hard for everyone. How he worked to improve their lives. Noya had told him about Tanaka’s life. Tanaka was set free a few months before Asahi had arrived, having been in prison for two years. He was homeless, had no food. But there was one place where Tanaka knew he could get food. Prison.

 

Noya was broken hearted when he saw him again. He vowed to help him and even started making little bank accounts to help. He set aside some money to help these people. He went to the board to find a way that they wouldn’t end up back in prison. Noya told him how the prison system was put in place for prisoners to come back, but Noya rebelled against this system. Ukai, rebelled against this system.

 

When Asahi got out, he wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t going to be stuck with hundreds of other men. He was going to live his life, with Noya. He was going to be someone that Noya could depend on. He was going to be supportive.

 

Asahi found himself sleeping a lot. He found himself drifting off to sleep. The place seemed to howl around him. He could here wind, and voices. He felt cold breezes on his shoulder. He ignored it to the best of his ability.

 

He thought of Bokuto being stuck in here for so long. Did Bokuto stay in this cell. What did he do. Could they not bring him cards. Something. Maybe even a book.

 

Asahi was trying to see how long he could last without sleeping, he thought it would be an interesting experiment. It had been 8 food orders since he had last slept. He stared at the food with disgust. It was greul. It wasn’t even food. Did Noya know this?

 

He heard voices then looked up, he heard a metal clang. His door opened where Noya and the warden stood. They walked in serious face.

  
“Hands behind your back,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews help me write faster. Knowing there is people wanting more, gives me motivation to keep going.


	18. Chapter 18

Asahi followed Noya mind numb, his legs were sore as he walked, his head was slightly dizzy from not sleeping in some time, yet he didn’t know when the last time he had been asleep. It had been eight meals ago since he last ate. He didn’t know if that was one day, two days or 8 days. He doubted it was anything above that.

 

He followed Noya silently, when they reached outside it was still dark. It could have been any time. It could have been near midnight, nearing eight in the morning. He didn’t know. He was hoping his time in the SHU was done but instead he was taken into a car. The car didn’t seem that fancy. It looked like it was one of the guards personal cars. He was thrown into the back, and Noya took the front seat, slamming the door shut before him. Asahi assumed that the car belonged to Noya. It kind of had his smell, the distinct smell of vanilla and the cologne he always has on that lingers on his skin. At his feet was some wrappers in the car. It was fast food wrappers. He tried to kick the wrappers away from his feet.

 

Ushijima climbed into the front with Noya as he drove out of the prison. Asahi turned to see the Warden standing by the gate, watching as drove off. Noya was quiet as he drove. Asahi was quiet as well. He hadn’t been out of the prison since he had been put in and now he was being driven to some unknown destiny with his boyfriend - who was maybe angry at him and the worst guard in the prison. 

 

He wanted to ask Noya questions. He wanted to ask him so many questions. He wanted to ask how he was, was this his car, where they were going? But he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the will to speak. Couldn’t find the sounds to speak. He sat in the back watching as the trees moved past him. He watched as he moved into the city. He was in Tokyo. He could see the shop where he had worked. They drove by it quickly.

 

Noya drove out of the city and made it onto the freeway. It was the middle of the night. The roads were quiet as he drove. Ushijima was on his phone during the journey, speaking to his wife. Asahi didn’t speak, he closed his eyes as they drove. He didn’t sleep. He wasn’t going to sleep though. He wanted to last longer.

* * *

Noya parked outside a large old building, the bricks looked old compared the to the other streets. They were on a side street, only a few cars parked there. Noya stepped out and took Asahi into the old building, his hand holding the cuffs. He felt Noya touch his hand with a gentle stroke before being shoved into a small room. The small room was basic, with four white walls, beige carpet. There was a desk and three seats on one side of the room. One of the seats sat another guard. They didn’t wear the same uniform as Noya and Ushijiima. Instead the man wore a black blazer with a white tie. On his hip was similar to what Noya wore. A belt that included a baton, gun and various sprays. He also had handcuffs attached to his belt.

 

The cuffs were taken off from the other officer, who stood up and crossed the room towards him. Ushijima grunted to the other guard before walking away leaving Noya and Asahi with the guard.

 

The other guard pointed to a chair that he was to sit at while Noya left the room, eyeing Asahi as he left the room.

 

Asahi sat there for a while, trying to work out where he was. It looked like a court house. Was he on trial again? Did he accidently kill Hashi? Maybe they thought he had hurt Kenma as well. Was Kenma dead? He let Noya know about the drugs because he wanted to redeem himself. He didn’t want to be a drug smuggler. He didn’t want to have any association with that had happened. He wanted out. But now he was going to be stuck in prison for more years if he had killed someone.

 

He bit his lip.

 

The officer approached him, helping him to his feet. They walked through another door that was in the room that Asahi hadn’t noticed beforehand. They walked into a small booth. Asahi was in a courtroom. He could see a judge with white hair as he made his way onto the stand. He was on trial for murder! He looked up at the judge. The judge looked angry, with his white wig and black large gown on. He had seen him before at his own hearing. The officer took a seat on the bench and Asahi did the same.

 

Around the room he could see a jury before him. It was a new set of faces. He had never seen them before, they all looked bored out of the skull already. They looked angry at the same time. He noticed someone of them taking notes, looking at him then writing notes down. He looked before him, there was a large table where multiple lawyers stood, including his defence lawyer. What good did he do? He rolled his eyes at him.

 

A solicitor walked over to him, it was a female. She had the white wig on, below her wig was her blonde hair sticking out. He turned his head to see Noya sitting in the viewing spectator. “Raise your right hand please,” she asked while slipping a bible onto to the podium. He knew the drill and put his left hand onto the bible. “Repeat after me, I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me god,”

 

Asahi let out a small cough, so that he may speak clearly, “I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me god,” The woman nodded her head.

 

“I understand that lying when on oath is a criminal punishment and my sentence may increase if I do so,” she urged him to repeat.

 

“I understand that lying when on oath is a criminal punishment and my sentence may increase if I do so,” The woman nodded before walking back to the table and picked up a sheet of paper. She turned back round to Asahi.

 

“Please state your name for the court,” she asked. He wasn’t sure who she was. Maybe the prosecution. He hadn’t seen her at his own case. If she was with prosecution then she was going to slaughter him with his words. He felt nervous now, now that Noya was watching.

 

“Asahi Asamune,” he said looking at the judge. He watched as the judge wrote something down before looking back up, allowing him to continue to speak.

 

“Where do you currently resign?” The lady asked.

 

“The SHU,” he spoke quietly, looking down. He was on trial for murder. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I no longer wanted to be known as a smuggler. I snitched because I wanted to somehow right my wrongs. I am not a drug smuggler,” he closed his eyes, his voice wobbling as he spoke. He didn’t want to cry.

 

“I am not sure to what you are referring to?” the woman raised an eyebrow up at him. “Asahi-san, are you aware why you are here?” Asahi stared at her confused, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Was he not on trial for murder? Not even assault. He shook his head. 

 

“Asahi-san, there is two cases running at this moment. One of your guards filed in a complaint once hearing that your girlfriend during your drug smuggling was actually deeply involved in connection with the drug smuggling. The second case is did her influence force you into the smuggling,” Asahi turned his head. There she was. Riko. She was on the stand. She was in a red dress. She looked stunning. But when he looked at her he just looked disgusted.

 

She was cuffed onto the other side of the room. Noya had reported her. He turned to Noya in shock. He was trying to get him off his smuggling. He his heart beat quickly in his chest as he turned to look at Noya. He was looking bored, but then his doe brown eyes fell onto Asahi and they stared at each for a moment, a fleeting smile on Noya’s lips.

 

“Asahi please explain to me what you had said there about the drugs,” Asahi stared, he couldn’t lie on the stand. He had taken an oath in the other room. He looked to the solicitor that had spoken.

 

“I was sitting in the common room when Hashi and other members of the Blue Locus, the name is the room they live in, were discussing plans for smuggling drugs into the prison. I went to the place they had said and found the drugs in my hand. Nishinoya-san found me with the drugs and I told him about the plans. Nishinoya-san and a few other guards, with the information that I gave, sent Hashi to the SHU. He was released and was after revenge. He went after someone else, who was in the room. I stepped in and fought with Hashi after he had knocked my friend unconscious. I was then sent to the SHU and that is all I know,” Asahi explained to the woman who nodded her head listening intently to what he was saying. Her eyes lit up a little as well. Like she had found a new angle to twist his words. Did he say too much? His heart raced at the thought of him lying on the stage.

 

“And what is the SHU?” the judge asked from behind the lawyer. Asahi turned to stare at him. He wasn’t sure on how to explain it. He thought for a moment before looking to the judge.

 

“Segregation. It is where bad people go. You get locked in a single cell, with heavy metal enforced doors, that only have a bed and toilet and get fed scraps,” Asahi explained.

 

“Is the guard here?” The judge asked. He scanned the room to find Noya. “What is the SHU?”

 

“Segregation Housing Unit. It’s as Asahi-san explained. Those who have behaved wrong get sent to down there to think upon their actions,” Noya explained from his seat. Asahi looked back to the judge as he nodded his head and wrote more things done. It scared him. Was he writing good things, bad things? Was he just doodling? Imagine that. After the trial, he shows the jury the puppy that he had drawn. 

 

“Okay, during your time with raven, did you know about your girlfriend’s involvement,” the female lawyer asked again, his attention falling back onto her.

 

“Ex girlfriend,” Asahi corrected.

 

“Did you know your ex-girlfriend was involved with raven?” the lawyer corrected herself looking at her sheet of paper and then at Asahi.

 

“I did not. It was only when she asked for the money I had received did she tell me about her plans. It was during visitation. She admitted to having an abortion and needing the money because she said it was hers anyways,” the lawyer nodded her head a smile on her face. She was going to twist his words. She was going to make him hate himself and cry later on. 

 

“And can you see your ex-girlfriend here,” the woman asked gesturing around the room.

 

“Yes, that is her,” Asahi nodded to Riko who was standing on the other side of the room.

 

“Let it be known to the court that he pointing at Riko Salanka,” the lawyer spoke turning to address the jury.

 

“After being told about her involvement by Riko herself. Did you ever think back to a time when she may have been involved,” the lawyer asked him.

 

Asahi thought about his answer for a moment. He had never thought about the question. Was it obvious that she was involved with Raven. He thought about her actions. “When I met Riko, she made me want to be a different person. She would say how she loved bad boys. Always going on about bad boys. I wanted to be a bad boy for her. She would reward me with sex for anything which was bad. When I joined Raven, I didn’t smuggle straight away. When he finally wanted me to smuggle, Riko was being very supportive. I had been undecided but she kept telling me to do it. I hadn’t told her I was smuggling. I told her my boss wanted me to go to Paris to collect some materials. She told me to go for it, to be adventurous, to not think about consequences. She said that nothing bad can happen if I was with her and then we had sex. During that time, I had decided to do the Paris job,” The lawyer thanked Asahi and took a seat next to her colleague, the questioning was done from her and she hadn’t been horrid. His lawyer stood up and walked over to Asahi, a grin on his face.

 

“Are you implying that you took the job because of sex? And not particularly Riko forcing you into the job? Are you indicating that you took no responsibility in the smuggling and is blaming everything because you and your girlfriend at the time got a little dirty?” his lawyer asked. Asahi bit his lip. So there he was. The person that was going to twist everything. Who was his lawyer. Was it the blonde lady?

 

“No. She never forced me into the smuggling. I wanted to be bad for her. I wanted to be with her,” Asahi looked down at his hands. “It was like she knew. When I came back from meetings with Raven, she would be over me. If it was a good meeting then she would erm…” he scratched his head. He hadn’t showered in a while. His hair felt dirty and greasy. He could feel his beard growing out. He looked like a mess no doubt. “She would always treat me well,” Asahi looked down to his hands. He didn’t want to say these things in front of Noya. He didn’t mind telling the rest of the jury, the judge and the lawyers that he liked it when she played with his balls but admitting this stuff in front of Noya was awful. They hadn’t even had sex yet and here he was delving into his past relationships and talking about things that really got his motor running.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Blow jobs, hand jobs. Dirty talking to me. Talking slutty. Telling me things she wanted to do her. Calling be her bad boy. She had these few tricks that would make me crave her...you know. I had been undecided about Raven and smuggling for him. I wanted something different but not that. I was talking to my baby sister and I thought of Raven. Anyway I had texted him that night that I didn’t want to do the job. I went home to Riko and she was in a mood with me. She was saying how she liked bad boys. And some days she wasn’t certain if I was. It was then I decided to smuggle for Raven. The next day I texted him and then Riko was over me again, waking me up with blow job,” Asahi explained, his cheeks a little red as he spoke.

 

“That is enough questions your honor,” his old lawyer said before walking away. Asahi was escorted from the room and back into the small room he had been in earlier. The other guard took a seat at the chair he had been in before, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

A knock came to the door and Noya stepped in, “Want to go for a break. I’ll keep my eye on him until then,” Noya asked the other guard who nodded their head and stood up, leaving the two alone. Noya took a seat where the officer had sat.

 

“Rule one. There is a camera in here,” Noya said without looking up. “It may have audio. I have been planning this for a while. I wanted to keep it a secret from you, I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I wanted to keep you surprised, but then Ushijima was with us and if he knew it was me, he would have give me grief. How are you?” Noya asked, looking down at his hands, pretending like he didn’t care. He chewed on a hangnail on his middle finger.

 

“I haven’t slept in some time...eight meals. I am seeing how long I can go without sleeping. How long have I been in the SHU?” Asahi asked. He felt refreshed after speaking to Noya. Even if he was pretending not to care.

 

“A week tomorrow,” Noya spoke quietly, stretching his hand out to look at his nails. “You should try to get some sleep when you get out. Maybe in the car on the way out,” Asahi nodded his head. He wanted to hold Noya in his arms.

 

The officer came back in ten minutes later, “Time for your decision,” Asahi stepped towards the door. The officer behind him. Asahi stopped to turn at Noya as Noya gave him a parting smile before he stepped back onto the stand while Noya went back round to the bystanders bay. Asahi stepped forward. Before him was the jury, one of them standing. His heart was thumping in his chest. Could he be set free? Could he be allowed to leave the prison?

 

“How does the jury find Riko Salamaka in connection with Raven?” the judge asked. Asahi turned his head to stare at the jury. He watched the person who could be an accountant. He could be a nurse. But depending on what he could say he could be Asahi’s hero.

 

“Guilty,” the speaker said. Asahi bit his lip. He was going to cry. She was getting what she deserved. She was going to rot in prison like he had been. He turned to look at Riko who was shaking her head. She turned to look at Asahi, glaring. He was smiling at her. She was going to rot in hell.

 

“How does the jury find Riko Salamaka in forcing Asahi Azamune into smuggling,” the judge asked. Asahi perked up at this. He turned his head to the jury. He stared at them, more importantly the man that was going to maybe change his life. He looked young but older than Asahi. He wore a nice suit, it looked a little expensive. The man looked to Asahi, offering a soft smile before turning his head back to the judge.

 

“Guilty,”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

Asahi stared at the judge. She was guilty of his drug smuggling and forcing him into it. A whimper escaped his throat as tears fell down his cheek. He wasn’t guilty of drug smuggling.

 

“For sentencing, Salamaka will face a year and a half for connection with smuggling. She will also do another eleven months in jail, this will be the time that Asahi Azamune has left. As for Azamune, he will have to face one last day in prison,” Asahi wasn’t sure he had heard the judge correctly. He looked to the judge, tears in his eyes, he could barely see him with the tears that built him in his eyes.

 

“What?” he sniffed. A hand was at his mouth. He was screaming, he thought. The buzzing in his ears was too loud.

 

“You’re getting out,” the blonde lawyer spoke with a smile. Asahi fell to the floor, wailing in delight. He was leaving. He was getting out. He could leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am basing the law loosely around scottish law (as that is what I am studying) I would see that Asahi's defence was based on more coercion than anything where he felt force, but honestly, this wouldn't have held much ground in actual court. he wasn't threatened to do such a thing nor did he try to leave. Though Asahi did those things for Riko, the blame was still in part on him, but also on her and that is the reason as why he got to leave. This is my story and it was also going to be the blame on Riko for making him do the job.
> 
> Anyway please review. Let me know your thoughts


	19. Chapter 19

Kuroo felt refreshed after his two weeks off. He had seen a therapist who had decided that some sleep medication was effective. He never told his therapist the complete story about Kenma. He couldn’t tell him that he was scared because he was having an illegal relationship with one of the inmates who he loved so much and being apart from him was too hard. The advice from the therapist was that he shouldn’t do things that made him unhappy. Whatever it was was not good for his health. Kuroo shook his head saying doing the thing he wanted would be illegal. The therapist thought about this for a moment. How to please yourself but not do something legal. He had said he couldn’t suggest that he do the illegal thing. He suggested to do what he thought would make him the happiest. Do the thing that he would not regret.

 

Regret. That was a hard thing. He regrets breaking up with Kenma. But if he got caught, he would regret being so weak that he got caught. He didn’t know what to do. That was when he found the middle ground. He could be like Bokuto. His best friend. Someone he could confide in. He wouldn’t make love to him. He would be there for him. He would not kiss him. He will be his best friend. First though, he was going to see Bokuto. He was going to run his idea by him.

 

Bokuto was smart. He was really someone he could trust. When he was assigned to the owl dorm, he had really hit it off with Bokuto. They would joke about for hours on end. He then learnt that he was bi-polar so that explained his manic and depressive behaviours. Despite that, he found one of his best friends. He found someone that would laugh at all of his jokes and not in a way that he had to think about a relationship. 

 

He walked into the prison, greeting his fellow workmates with a meek smile as he walked into the prison. He saw Misaki at the door and waved at her. She waved at him as he walked into the prison. He clocked in, hung up his large jacket and made his way to the owl dorm. He saw Akaashi, sitting on his bed, napping. His face buried in his pillow. He looked peaceful, carefree as he slept.

 

Kuroo turned when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Bokuto running towards him. Bokuto laughed and jumped into his friend's arm, his arms expecting his friend. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. “When did you return to work? How are you feeling? Are you mentally well? Mental health is not a joke. Should you be at work?” Bokuto questioned him. He turned his head to see Akaashi sleeping peacefully against the pillow. He bit his lip, jumping off of Kuroo and leading him over to the bed. He gently pushed Akaashi back so that the two could sit beside him.

 

Akaashi opened his eyes at the movement, saw Bokuto and Kuroo on his bed and reached out to wrapped his arms around his waist and pressing his forehead against his hip bone and fell back asleep while Bokuto ran a hand through his dark curls.

 

“How are you doing? Really, let me know?” Bokuto asked, his hand still nestled in Akaashi’s hair while his other hand was on Kuroo’s knee.

 

“I’m better. I have been seeing a therapist. I am to still see him every other week. Just to make sure I am okay. The prison is paying for it. I have been drinking a lot. I know. Don’t look at me. I think I have been hungover every other day. Do you know Yaku’s friend with benefit?” Bokuto stared at Kuroo, a blank expression on his face. He was not aware of the guard Yaku having someone else other than the tall russian boy.

 

“I thought Yaku was with Lev,” Bokuto asked leaning in to whisper to his friend. Kuroo looked to his friend with a smile. 

 

“He is. Yaku has also has been seeing this other male. Takashi. He’s quite nice. We have been drinking a lot. He’s actually a lot of fun. You would like him. Anyway, we have been drinking a lot and I’ve been hungover every day. Yaku has been drinking with us every other night. He’s managed to lessen Lev’s deportation,” Kuroo explained. Bokuto rested his head on his friends shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I think he mentioned that. That’s great. It’s great that they have a place to go. You know. He knows that when he gets out, he is secure, that he has Yaku’s home. When I get out, Akaashi and I will be on the street” Bokuto sighed into his friends shoulder.

 

“Want to stay with us? I mean whoever gets out first can live with us. And we can work on you getting another place. There is some cheap places we have been looking at. Anyway. Yaku has been helping me look at other places, because Kenma may might be nervous around all the other guards.

 

“Kenma. Oh wow. How is he? Did you see him in the infirmary first?” Bokuto asked, his hand reaching for Kuroo’s arm. The said male stood up too quickly, his head getting knocked against the frame, waking Akaashi up from his slumber once again.

 

“What’s wrong with Kenma?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto turned to look Akaashi who was staring at Kuroo in shock.

 

“Shit dude. I’m sorry,” Bokuto stood up a hand covering his mouth and touched his friend’s hand, “Kenma got into a fight last week. He was jumped by the people of the blue lotus. He has been comatosed for a week now. I’ve been allowed to visit him. He’s not well,” Kuroo took a seat next to Akaashi, panting loudly. His mind going into overdrive as he thought of Kenma getting into a fight, getting into such a state that he was hospitalised.

 

“Has he awoken yet? Why hasn’t my friends said anything. Who knew about this?” Kuroo asked, a hand going onto Bokuto’s wrist, gripping him tightly.

 

“Yaku, Daichi, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Ushijima were all there breaking up the fight. Asahi stepped in and because of this he was sent to the SHU. Lev escorted him to the hospital,” Bokuto counted everyone on his fingers.

 

“Fuck. I need to see him,” Kuroo went to stand but Bokuto stopped him, him grabbing his arm this time, catching his finger.

 

“Yes, you will do. But just wait a moment. Think. People may get suspicious. There is two guards stationed at the door. You need to be cool. He’ll be okay. He’s being looked after,” Bokuto pulled his friend into his arms. Kuroo let out a large sigh, resting his chin on his friends shoulder.

 

Bokuto ran a hand up and down his back. “I need to see him. Okay. I’ll come back later,” Kuroo slowly made his way out of the owl dorm. He made his way down the halls until he found Yaku. He was sitting in the break room having a coffee. He was alone. His legs up on the table, him flicking through newspaper.

 

“You never told me about Kenma. How could you? You are my best friend. How could you not mention he’s been comatosed,” Kuroo asked storming up to him. Yaku looked at him with sadness. He sat the paper down next to him and moved his legs away from the table. He sat up and pat the seat for Kuroo to join him.

 

“Listen, you were not okay, mentally. I wasn’t going to ruin that. You still aren’t okay,” Yaku stated simply, putting the coffee he drank down on the coffee table before him. “You have been drinking none stop with Takashi for the past week. You were depressed and that was before you knew about Kenma. You wouldn’t have been able to handle being on sick leave and to deal with that shit. I am so glad you were on leave though. If you were there when Kenma was getting...you wouldn’t of kept calm. All of us were getting worked up and we aren’t even dating Kenma,” Yaku whispered to his friend.

 

Kuroo stared at his friend, listening to what he had to say. He understood his reasoning but to know that Kenma was injured. His heart was racing, his stomach was dropped, expecting the worst. He was scared. He was shaking with nerves.

 

“He’s my boyfriend. You had the right to tell me. Did you think I was going to storm the place to see him. I wasn’t going to come in and hurt the Blue Locus, though I want to. I just needed to know. I am now going to see him,” Kuroo turned and made his ways down the corridor. 

 

His heart was racing quickly, he wanted to run. He resisted the urge to run to Kenma. He walked calmly, waving at other guards as he passed. Some inmates greeted him, asking how he was after being ill. He smiled and told him he was in full shape. 

 

He turned the corner to the infirmary and found only one guard on duty. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were asked to be here. Takeda asked me to keep guard. You’re need to desk duty,” The guard nodded and walked away. Kuroo waited outside before making sure the coast was clear then stepped into the room.

 

He could see Kenma lying in the bed he had a bandage around his head. He had a cast on his left arm and bruises under his eye. His skin was extremely white, his veins visible to Kuroo.  He walked over to him, slowly. The room was plain, everything was white and clean and crisp. Kenma was attached to a heart monitor and a mask over his mouth. He was breathing at least. He looked awful and yet Kuroo thought he was beautiful. His golden dyed hair, was greasy and tousled and was splayed across the pillow. His lips were cracked and dry, and yet he still wanted to press his lips against him. He also had the thought to stick his tongue down his mouth.

 

Kuroo took a chair next to him and took his bandaged hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed his hand softly. His hands were dry as well. A little cracked. He picked up a hand moisturizer and squirted it onto his hands before gently messaging his boyfriends hand.

 

Kenma’s hand moved a little, it twitched. Kuroo looked up to see Kenma had opened his eyes. He was staring at him, blankly, he could see his golden eyes peeking under his hooded lids. He reached up with sore arm and touched his cheek. His hands were damp with the moisturizer. Kuroo stared at him, a small smile on his lips. He was glad to see Kenma awake. Maybe he was awake because he had kissed his hand. Like in fairy tales. The thought soothed his nervous a little.

 

As Kenma stared at Kuroo, his eyes lazily taking him in, Kuroo realised what he was going to do. What his resolve was. He loved Kenma. He loved him more than anything. 

 

“How are you?” Kenma gasped out, his eyes taking in the whole of Kuroo. “You feeling better?” He spoke quietly, his voice scratchy as he spoke. Kuroo nodded his head.

 

“I love you. God,” Kuroo stared at him, “I can’t not be with you,” he looked around then walked over to the door. “I can’t go another second without you beside me,” Kenma sat up as Kuroo reached over to him.

 

Their lips met. For Kuroo it was liking kissing him for the first time. It felt so new, like they hadn’t kissed before. But their lips remembered each other. Their lips remembered. Kenma’s mouth opened up for Kuroo’s. Kenma moaned into the kiss.

 

“How are you?” Kuroo asked, never answering Kenma’s previous question about his welfare. Kenma shrugged, his hands tugging Kuroo onto the bed. Kuroo moved away.

 

“No. How are you? I want to take you, but I can’t if you aren’t well,” Kenma sighed and lifted his white top up. On his stomach was a large yellow and purple bruise.

 

“Honestly, I’m sore. I think I’m on painkillers. But I’m happy you are here. I am happy to be kissing you. I want to kiss you more,” Kuroo nodded and leaned against him to kiss him more. He was lying next to him as their lips meshed with one another. Kuroo was running a hand through his hair and then down his side.

 

“I love you, Kenma,” Kuroo muttered against his lips.

 

“And I love you, Tetsuro,” Kuroo purred and kissed his neck, he travelled his hands down his side touching his side. He couldn’t stop, he was in his own little world. He was staring at the beauty that was Kenma. He lifted up his top and could see the large bruise. He bent down and kissed his beautiful chest regardless. He looked at his nipples, and bent down and took one within his teeth.

 

He was dying to touch him. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him and now he wasn’t going to stop. He heard Kenma let out a groan, a small little moan escaping his mouth. Kuroo moved his hand away from him and stared at how beautiful he was.

 

Kuroo wanted to Kenma. He was desperate for him but he couldn’t. Not right now while he was ill. He was going to have to wait until he was well again. “You know I love it when you call my name. I’m going to go stand outside. Get some rest,” Kuroo fixed his hair and made his way outside. He saw Ukai walking towards the door. He thanked the lords that he wasn’t getting caught by having sex with Kenma. 

 

“Ah, he’s up. Isn’t that good news,” Kuroo smiled walking over to Ukai.

 

“Welcome back. How are you feeling?” Ukai asked

 

“I’m well, sir. I heard Kenma was attacked. I had to see him as a friend,”

 

“Ah yes. He was. Asahi had told Noya about Hashi’s drug. Hashi blamed Kenma and got attacked. Asahi stepped in to defend him. Asahi is up to Kyoto at the moment. Noya tried to re-open his case. Anyway, if Kenma is up. I need him, I have a problem,” Kuroo opened the door to the room and Ukai walked into the room.

 

“Hey...the systems can you bring it back on?” Kenma sat up as Ukai handed him a laptop. Kenma bit his lip as he got the screen to go black and he typed at it with one hand. He bit his lip.

 

Kuroo looked as Ukai bit his lip.

 

“Erm...Ukai-san...we have a problem?” Kenma admitted as he longed onto the computer. “Erm now know. I have been helping you with the systems and I haven’t done anything to ruin this. Plus...okay look,” Ukai turned the laptop round.

 

He could see the dates for everyone's release, “My date release was in eleven months. On this it says tomorrow,” Ukai grabbed the laptop and read the names.

 

So many named had been changed. According to this. Kenma and many others were being released tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading a few chapters this week, so please enjoy and please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give suggestions on this story in what you would like to see.


End file.
